Les fleurs des ténèbres
by Kamirya
Summary: Naruto, orphelin de naissance, coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses 18 ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines... Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer... [SASUNARU][VAMPIRE FIC]
1. Préface

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**PREFACE**

Bon ben comme d'hab, une petite préface pour vous expliquer mes choix (à la base, c'est à ça que ça sert une préface…)

Donc, les protagonistes, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki sont âgés de 18 ans (j'ai envie de dire, physiquement ils ont dix-huit ans…après faut voir les histoires de chacun…).

Ne vous étonnez pas si Naruto vit à Suna, c'est normal… Par contre, l'histoire principale va se dérouler à Konoha

Je le dis et le répète, c'est une vampire fic, mais bon elle n'est pas destinée à vous empêcher de dormir, c'est une romance au départ… Mais attention, après lecture de cette fic, vous ne verrez plus de la même façon, les vampires, les ramens, les chewingums, les universités, les chats, les lunettes, les tatouages et plein d'autres choses encore !!!

Bon ben sur ce, bonne lecture !!!


	2. Chapitre 1: Back to the beginning

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Back to the beginning…_

Konoha, quartier Uchiwa, novembre 1789

Les rues étaient désertes, un vent glacé se faufilait entre les ruelles, le silence régnait en maître sur ce quartier fantôme. Il faisait nuit et une odeur âcre envahissait l'air, une odeur de mort…

Un homme entra dans une maison, personne, enfin, personne de vivant en tous cas…

_Tant pis j'en essaierai une autre…_

Sur son passage ne se trouvaient que des corps enchevêtrés, sans vie, d'un blanc surnaturel. Ils sont tombés les uns après les autres, victimes du plus perfide des assaillants. Invisible, insidieux, efficace, un tueur de génie, et pourtant si petit…

En à peine trois jours une épidémie de peste foudroyante avait transformé une des villes les plus actives qu'était Konoha en un cimetière géant, peuplé d'ombres.

L'homme se dirigea alors vers la dernière maison dont la lumière était encore allumée.

_Je sens de la chaleur, parfait…_

Cette maison était la plus grande de toutes, richement décorée, de toute évidence elle appartenait au chef du clan. Dans une des chambres, deux corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre à la lumière d'une petite bougie.

« - Sasuke… »

« - Nii-san, chut, ne dis rien tu vas… »

« - Sasuke, écoute moi c'est peut être la dernière fois que tu auras l'occasion de le faire alors… »

« - Non, dis pas ça ! C'est pas vrai je t'écouterai encore plein de fois ! »

« - Haha tu ne m'écoutes jamais alors ça m'étonnerait !!! Je… »

Le plus grand des deux fut pris d'une très violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Reprenant son souffle il continua avec une voix voilée et atrocement faible.

« - C'est important alors, ne m'interrompt pas. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, tu ne seras jamais seul. Je serais toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais promets moi que tu vas tout faire pour rester en vie, tu es le seul qui ait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, au moins fais-le pour nous, Papa, Maman et moi. »

« - Itachi… »

Le plus petit commença à sangloter. Son grand frère lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas mal tu sais. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas pleurer, un Uchiwa ne pleure pas. Que dirait Shizui s'il te voyait hein ? »

« - Grand frère, je veux pas que tu partes !!! S'il te plaît je t'en prie reste avec moi !!! Me laisse pas tout seul !!! »

« - Si tu savais comme j'aimerais… »

« - S'il te plaît… »

Le souffle de l'aîné commençait à ralentir, ses bras qui entouraient son cadet desserraient progressivement leur étreinte.

« - Mon plus grand souhait est que tu continues à vivre Sasuke. Vis et réalise tes rêves. Et quand le moment sera venu tu nous rejoindras, mais pas maintenant. Et n'oublie pas, suis ton cœur, c'est ton plus fidèle guide. Tu es encore un peu jeune mais je suis sûr qu'un jour tu comprendras. Sois courageux, nous t'aimerons toujours… ».

Itachi ferma les yeux. Un dernier souffle s'échappa de sa bouche. Sasuke le regardait hébété, les larmes ne coulaient même plus.

« - Grand frère…Grand frère répond moi…Je t'en supplie….Pas…Pas toi…Tu m'avais promis que tu m'abandonnerais jamais !!! Pourquoi tu m'as menti ??!!! »

Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau, plus abondamment qu'avant. Le petit garçon serrait de toutes ses forces le corps de ce frère qu'il aimait tant et qui ne serait plus jamais auprès de lui…

« - Allons allons, sèche donc tes larmes gamin, là où il est, il ne souffre plus… »

Sasuke tourna son regard dans la direction de la voix. Un homme se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient une grande partie de son visage.

« - ALLEZ VOUS EN !!! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI, PARTEZ !!! »

Le petit garçon cria aussi fort que ses forces le lui permettaient, mais visiblement elles n'eurent aucun effet. L'homme resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes et déclara.

« - Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir… »

« - Non !!! Vous ne savez absolument rien !!! »

« - Tu aimerais encore les revoir n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Vous… »

« - Et si je te disais que je peux te permettre de les revoir ? »

« - … »

« - Je peux te donner le pouvoir de les faire revenir, et tout redeviendra comme avant… »

Sasuke avait baissé les yeux. Ce que cet inconnu lui proposait paraissait tellement insensé…Et pourtant il mourait d'envie d'y croire, croire qu'il pourrait encore serrer sa mère dans ses bras, jouer avec son frère et partir à la chasse avec son père. Une petite voix lui disait de se méfier mais il avait tellement mal, il se sentait tellement seul, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tout, y compris son âme…

« - Que dois-je faire osan ? »

« - Rien de bien compliqué, tu n'as qu'a me faire confiance, c'est tout ! »

« - Très bien…Alors…s'il vous plaît, faites que je revoie mes parents… »

« - Mais bien sûr… »

L'homme s'approcha du petit garçon et se pencha vers lui. Il dégagea son cou frêle et murmura à son oreille

« - Retiens mon nom, je m'appelle Orochimaru… »

L'espoir avait remplacé la peur dans le cœur du petit brun. Son cœur battait à la chamade, un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit deux pointes acérées se poser sur sa chair. Il ferma les yeux.

Son cœur ralentissait. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible. Un battement. Plus rien. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux.

_Quelle est cette étrange sensation ?_

Il leva les yeux vers celui qui allait réaliser son vœux le plus cher mais en apercevant son sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres maculée de sang il comprit qu'il l'avait trompé. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

« - Bois » Lui dit l'homme, qui lui présentait alors son poignet perforé de deux petites entailles.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke obtempéra. Le liquide glacé s'écoula dans sa gorge. Il commença à ressentir une sensation étrange. Il lui fallait ce sang. Il se mit alors à boire de plus en plus avidement, quand l'homme finit par retirer son poignet il était presque frustré.

« - Ca suffit. Tu en as bu assez. Si tu en veux plus tu devras te débrouiller. Tu fais partie des nôtres maintenant, si tu veux abreuver ta soif de connaissances tu n'as qu'a prononcer mon nom, je t'entendrai. »

Sasuke ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait froid et une faim atroce lui déchirait les entrailles.

« - Vous aviez dit que je pourrais revoir mes parents !! »

L'homme se retourna puis le regarda, surpris. Soudain il éclata de rire. Un rire démoniaque et malsain.

« - Oublie les. C'est un conseil. Ils sont morts et toi tu transcendes cette mort, l'éternité t'appartient, ils ne valent plus la peine que tu t'attaches à eux. Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, je t'ai donné le pouvoir, estimes toi heureux. »

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre. Son regard s'égara un instant. Quand il releva les yeux l'homme avait disparu, sans un bruit.

La tête commença à lui tourner. Sa vue se troublait et le décor devenait flou. Finalement il s'écroula sur le sol et sombra dans l'inconscience…

O°o°O

Konoha, deux cents ans plus tard, quartier des Kaze (en 1989 pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi ;-P)

Des gens couraient dans les rues complètement affolés. Des flammes dansaient dans le ciel sombre, des cris retentissaient à tous les coins de rue.

Deux personnes marchaient à vive allure. L'une d'entre elles tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet enroulé dans des morceaux de tissus.

« - Minato, ils se rapprochent, je les sens !! »

« - Moi aussi, il faut se dépêcher ! »

Les deux personnes accélérèrent encore l'allure. Au bout d'un moment le plus grand des deux attrapa l'autre par le bras et la tira vers un recoin.

« - Kushina, ils nous encerclent… »

« - Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen, si on arrive à sortir du village on est sauvés, la forêt nous offrira un chemin à couvert »

« - On peut pas prendre le risque d'essayer de percer leurs rangées. C'est trop dangereux, Naruto pourrait être touché… »

La dénommée Kushina regarda le « paquet » qu'elle tenait dans les bras avec un visage triste. Deux grands yeux bleus la regardaient avec toute la douceur dont des yeux de nouveau né étaient capables. Elle prit une des petites mains de son fils dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. L'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés regardait la scène lui aussi avec une infinie tristesse dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard et d'une voix brisée déclara.

« - Il y a un moyen… Si je fais une diversion et que je les attire de l'autre côté, ça te permettra de passer jusqu'à la sortie du village sans qu'ils te repèrent. »

« - Non, tu ne dois pas faire ça, c'est de la folie !!! Ils sont au moins une vingtaine, tu n'as aucune chance !!! »

« - Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais une chance… C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire passer »

« - C'est pas possible, il DOIT y avoir une autre solution ! »

« - … »

Des ombres se rapprochaient à vive allure de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

L'homme se retourna vers la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses joues

« - Kushina, écoute _ils _ne doivent sous aucun prétexte trouver Naruto. Je te confie notre fils, protège le. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Deux gouttes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« - Minato, je… »

« - Je sais que tu y arriveras. Emmène le dans un endroit sûr, un endroit où ils ne le trouveront jamais. Tiens emmène le coffret avec toi, j'ai mis tout ce que nous savons. »

« - Très bien… »

Le jeune homme blond prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Des larmes d'adieux ruisselaient le long de leurs joues. Avant de ses séparer, l'homme murmura à sa femme

« - S'il te plait, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… »

« - Je t'écoute »

« - J'aurais tellement aimé le voir grandir si tu savais… Dis-lui, dis-lui pour moi que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et que je serais toujours près de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux tu comprends ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Minato déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Kushina embrassa son mari pour la dernière fois et jeta un dernier regard vers lui avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle se faufilait agilement dans les ruelles, ses larmes coulaient toutes seules. Elle serrait contre elle son bien le plus précieux.

La sortie du village. Bientôt la forêt.

Mais à peine avait-elle dépassé la dernière maison qu'une silhouette se dressait face à elle. En voyant de fines mèches argentées voleter sous l'effet du vent et les reflets bleutés que faisait la lune sur les verres de ses lunettes, ses yeux s'agrandirent

« - Vous !!! »

Tout se passa alors très rapidement. Une arme dégainée, un coup porté, puis deux, puis trois. Les deux personnes s'immobilisèrent face à face. Dans un souffle la jeune femme dit

« - Sois maudit vampire !! »

Sur ces mots, l'homme en face d'elle s'écroula, un poignard en argent planté dans l'estomac. Elle se retourna. Une dague était plantée dans son abdomen, juste en dessous de l'endroit où elle tenait son bébé. Dans une grimace de douleur, elle retira l'arme et la jeta à terre. Elle enroula une pièce de tissus autour de la blessure et reprit sa course avec difficulté en direction de la forêt.

_Je dois tenir. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. S'il vous plait, donnez moi encore quelques instants, pour mon fils, je vous en supplie…_

Kushina marcha toute la nuit dans la forêt. A l'aurore, à bout de forces elle arriva dans la ville de Suna. Elle traversa les rues encore désertes de la ville. Epuisée elle se laissa tomber sur les marches d'une petite maison. Son cœur battait faiblement, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle sortit alors une feuille de papier du coffret et griffonna quelques mots :

_Qui que vous soyez, prenez soin de notre fils, Naruto Uzumaki. Ce coffret est tout ce qu'il reste de sa famille, ne lui en révélez l'existence qu'au jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. C'est notre dernier souhait._

_Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki._

Elle serra très fort son fils dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement et fit un sourire à l'enfant endormi. Puis elle s'éloigna, se retournant sans cesse vers le trésor qu'elle abandonnait.

Le lendemain dans les journaux, on apprenait que le quartier des Kaze du village de Konoha avait été dévasté par un incendie inexpliqué dans lequel moururent des centaines de personnes, et qu'une jeune femme blessée à l'arme blanche avait été retrouvée morte dans les alentours de la ville de Suna.

Un homme ouvrit la porte de sa maison pour aller sortir les poubelles. Ensuite, il irait promener son chien et partirait au travail. Une journée banale en somme. Seulement, ce jour là, un évènement vint perturber la monotonie de la vie de ce jeune professeur. Quelque chose était posé sur les marches de sa maison. Et ce quelque chose émettait de petits cris plaintifs. Il s'approcha et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne réfléchit même pas quand il le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur. Il pestait en se demandant comment des gens pouvaient commettre le crime aussi atroce d'abandonner leur enfant. En lisant la lettre, il comprit que les parents n'avaient de toute évidence pas eu le choix.

Soudain, il se stoppa. Qu'allait-il faire, tout seul, avec son maigre salaire de prof pour élever un enfant ? Il se dit alors qu'il amènerait l'enfant aux services sociaux, qui s'occuperaient de lui. Mais cette pensée s'envola bien vite. En effet ses yeux venaient de croiser le regard azur du petit garçon. Celui-ci le regardait en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus. Il souriait. Se rendait-il compte de ce qui lui arrivait ? Toute cette innocence… Le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de s'imaginer davantage le remettre à l'orphelinat. Il prit alors la décision la plus stupide de sa vie : Il allait adopter cet enfant.

En fait, Iruka Umino, tuteur légal de Naruto Uzumaki ne regretta pas une seule seconde sa « stupide » décision…


	3. Chapitre 2: Le passé révélé

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

_Le passé révélé_

Dix-huit ans plus tard….

« - NARUTO !!!! »

Un cri résonna. Il s'immisça jusque dans le sommeil d'un certain blond propriétaire de ce nom.

« - C'est pas vrai, pas moyen de dormir tranquille !!! C'est pas humain de réveiller les gens comme ça, surtout un samedi matin à 14h…14h ??? Et meeeerde. J'ai vraiment dormi comme une grosse loque… »

Ceci furent donc les premières paroles prononcées d'une voix pâteuse d'un blond qui avait trop dormi, et qui allait se faire engueuler par son tuteur…

Il se leva, attrapa une serviette et quelques affaires au passage et se précipita dans la salle de bain…D'où il ressortit 5 minutes plus tard, habillé et toujours aussi endormi. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'apprêtant à recevoir de vertes réprimandes sur sa loooongue nuit de sommeil (passée à rêver de ramen entre nous soit dit…)

Il fit un pas et découvrit un Iruka, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres lui tendant une tartine de Nutella.

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Iruka ne pouvait tout simplement pas être là à lui tendre une tartine comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il venait de se réveiller à deux heures de l'après midi… Tout ça était vraiment très louche…

« - Ben alors, t'en fait une drôle de tête Naruto !!! Haha, allez assieds-toi, tu veux quoi, thé, café, chocolat ? »

« - … »

« - Je suppose que ça veut dire chocolat …Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil, je ne t'aurais pas préparé un petit dej' pour fêter…Ton anniversaire ! »

Naruto se réveille totalement. Comment il avait pu oublier _ça _? Tout devenait clair et limpide maintenant… Ni une ni deux, il se jeta dans les bras de son tuteur qu'il considérait réellement comme un père pour le remercier.

« - Hé, hé arrêtes Naruto tu m'étrangles là !!! »

« - Désolé !!! Mais je suis tellement content !!! Je pensais que tu allais encore me reprocher de m'être levé tard !!! »

« - Haha, oui c'est ce que j'aurais fait d'habitude, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est TA journée. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 18 ans !!! »

« - Hé ouais !!! » Dit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Pendant que Naruto dévorait littéralement sa tartine, Iruka le regardait d'un air nostalgique.

« - Ah là là, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier… »

« - Ve foi ? »( traduction pour ceux qui ne parlent pas couramment le Naruto-qui-a-une-tartine-dans-la-bouche : De quoi ?)

« - Ben, quand je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte, emmitouflé dans des petites langes, avec tes petites mains et… »

« - Tu deviens gâteux Iru-chan !! »

« - Oh ça va !! »

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent alors dans une crise de fou rire qui dura bien dix minutes, au cours de laquelle Naruto failli s'étrangler une bonne dizaine de fois. Une fois calmé, le plus âgé repris :

« - Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que pas mal de temps s'est écoulé, hein ? »

« - Arrête de dire ça on dirait deux vieux qui se rappellent de leur jeunesse là ! »

« - Tu seras vieux un jour Naruto !! »

« - Toi avant !!! »

« - Pfff…T'es jamais sérieux… »

« - Si ! En fait non… »

« - … »

« - Ca va pas Iruka ? »

« - Hein ? »

« - Tu sais, si ça te rends triste que j'ai 18 ans, faut le dire ! Je peux pas faire grand-chose contre mais, je sais pas je peux faire comme si… »

« - T'en fais pas pour ça »

La franchise de Naruto l'avait encore touché. Il faut dire que ce petit blond avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise, et leur donner envie de lui faire confiance. C'était inné chez lui.

« - Bon, Naruto attends moi là je reviens tout de suite »

« - Tu peux dire que tu vas chercher mes cadeaux, c'est plus simple… »

« - Mais, euh…comment… »

« - On peut rien me cacher !!! »

« - … »

Le brun s'éloigna et disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Naruto se leva, s'étira et regarda son reflet dans la vitre.

18 ans. De mignon petit garçon qu'il était, il est devenu un jeune homme. Pas très grand mais fin et élancé. Des muscles adroitement ciselés se devinaient de manière impertinente à travers ses vêtements. De longues mèches blondes lui tombaient de part et d'autre du visage, encadrant de fines marques qu'il avait sur les joues depuis sa naissance. Mais ce qui le démarquait surtout des autres garçons c'était ses grands yeux d'un bleu océan au fond desquels dansait constamment une flamme de gaieté. Il émanait de lui une chaleur singulière, un charisme qu'il ne saisissait pas mais qui était pourtant bien présent. Et c'est cela qui faisait son charme, car du charme il en avait, et partout! Dans sa manière de se tenir, de parler, de regarder. Seulement il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ! Et pour cause il passait bien trop de temps à faire le pitre pour remarquer que les représentantes de la gente féminine passaient leur temps à le dévorer des yeux. Du coup, ce qu'il voyait dans la vitre n'était pourtant qu'un jeune homme banal, comme il en existe plein d'autres. Cependant, il était loin de se douter à quel point il pouvait avoir tort…

Iruka revint dans la pièce avec un gros carton dans les bras. Il le posa sur la table et en sortit une petite enveloppe qu'il tendit à Naruto.

« - Bon, ben voilà, je sais que c'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir… » Dit le brun en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné.

Naruto, ouvrit l'enveloppe, il en sortit un chèque libellé à son ordre. Le montant indiqué lui fit se dilater ses pupilles et il leva les yeux vers son tuteur

« - C'est pas grand-chose…J'espère que tu plaisantes ? C'est énorme tu veux dire !!! »

« - Héhé, ben je sais que tu m'as dit que tu voulais plus que tout aller à l'université. Tu en as les capacités, ça serait dommage de les brider pour une bête question d'argent non ? »

Le blond sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que son tuteur, avec son salaire de prof, avait dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour lui offrir des études supérieures. Il se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put.

« - Eh, ça va Naruto !!! Je suis content qua ça te fasse plaisir mais tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer le jour de ton anniversaire !! T'es un homme maintenant hein ! »

Iruka essayait de détendre l'atmosphère car il était gêné et surtout profondément attendri par la réaction du petit blond. Celui-ci essuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche et adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance à son tuteur.

« - Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi quelque chose que je voudrais te donner. Cependant, ce cadeau ne vient pas de moi… »

Naruto le regarda avec un air surpris.

« - ??? »

« - C'est un cadeau…De tes parents… »

Le cœur de blond manqua un battement.

« - Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant. Eh bien parce que ceux qui t'ont donné le jour me l'on demandé explicitement. Regarde »

Il tendit un petit bout de papier jauni à Naruto. Celui-ci le lut et le rendit à Iruka

« - Je vois … »

« - Quand je t'ai trouvé, il y avait à côté de toi ce coffret avec ce mot. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient, il t'est destiné je n'ai pas à le savoir d'ailleurs. Je penses que ce sont des affaires que t'ont laissé tes parents »

« - Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que tout ce que j'avais d'eux était mon nom et ce collier… »

« - Tu as maintenant plus d'éléments… »

D'un regard, Naruto demanda la permission à Iruka d'aller ouvrir ses « cadeaux ». Le brun comprit, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Iruka le regarda partir tristement. Il savait qu'un jour ça allait arriver, qu'il essaierait d'en savoir plus sur ses vrais parents. Il ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il l'avait adopté, et il s'était promis de ne jamais l'empêcher de retrouver ses origines même si cela signifiait qu'il…s'éloignerait de lui. Malgré cela il l'avait aimé, comme un père envers son propre enfant, essayant de le rendre le plus heureux possible et n'attendant pour récompense que le sourire radieux de Naruto.

Naruto alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il ouvrit le petit coffret. Des inscriptions étaient gravées dessus, dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ressemblait vaguement à du latin. Dans le coffret il y avait des papiers, des cahiers, des objets bizarres et des photos. Celles-ci attirent leur attention, et pour cause, sur l'une d'entre elles se tenait un couple dont la femme tenait entre ses bras un bébé. Un bébé aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux aigue-marine. Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite, il voyait enfin à quoi ressemblaient ses parents. Ils paraissaient tellement heureux tous les trois sur cette photo…

_Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça…_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto.

Il reposa la photo et saisit un carnet richement décoré. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand lut les premiers mots ! Ceux-ci s'adressaient à lui, comme si on était en train de lui parler. C'était une écriture féminine, quoi qu'étrangement irrégulière. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit des traces de sang séché s'étaler entre les mots. Il décida de lire à vois basse :

_A notre fils Naruto,_

_Quand tu liras ce message, cela fera bien longtemps que nous ne serons plus de ce monde. Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir à te laisser seul mais nous aimerions que tu saches que ton père et moi avons pris cette décision en ultime recours. S'il y avait eu un quelconque moyen de pouvoir rester près de toi sans te mettre en danger, nous l'aurions utilisé sans hésiter… Faire le choix de nous séparer de toi a été le choix plus difficile que nous ayons fait. Mais même si nous ne sommes plus là pour te le dire, nous voulions que tu saches que nous serons toujours près de toi, et que nous t'aimons plus fort que tout. Tu es le plus beau trésor que nous ait offert la vie, et si nous avons renoncé à la nôtre c'est dans le seul et unique but de te protéger. Notre vœu le plus cher est que tu vives heureux, loin des dangers de notre famille. Cependant, nous voudrions que ce soit toi qui fasses le choix de ta vie, c'est à toi de décider maintenant que tu es adulte si tu veux poursuivre notre route ou en choisir une autre, c'est pour cela que nous te léguons tout ce que tu dois savoir sur tes origines et notre famille. Fais-en bon usage._

_Nous espérons que tu es heureux avec ta nouvelle famille, nous comprenons très bien si tu nous en veux, et nous supporterons ta haine commenous accueillerons ton amour._

_Fais attention à toi._

_Tendrement Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto referma le carnet et laissa échapper une larme. Ainsi donc ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonné sans raison, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix et l'aimaient. Il eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que l'espoir qu'il avait eu toutes ces années de retrouver ses parents étaient vain, il ne pourrait jamais les revoir. Il serra contre son cœur le précieux écrit et entreprit de découvrir la vérité sur ses origines.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les rapports, articles et autres lettres, sa stupéfaction augmentait

Les révélations que contenait le coffret auraient fait trembler n'importe qui. Mais pas Naruto.

Naruto était le dernier né de la lignée des Kaze. Les Kaze étaient une dynastie de vampirologues qui remonte à plusieurs centaines d'années. Ils ont étudié les vampires dans l'optique de les libérer de leur malédiction :

« Les vampires ne sont pas à craindre et encore moins à haïr. Ils sont prisonniers de leur destin et beaucoup le sont devenus contre leur gré. La tâche séculaire qui a été confiée à notre clan est de les libérer de leur esclavage. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir réaliser cela, en tant que descendants de Nasake Namikaze. »

Naruto n'avait jamais cru aux vampires, il pensait comme tout le monde qu'ils n'existaient que dans les films d'horreurs qu'on voit au ciné entre potes pour se faire peur ou au mieux dans les légendes populaires. Mais plus il lisait plus il dut se rendre à l'évidence, que les vampires sont plus qu'un mythe, et d'une façon ou d'une autre il y a un lien entre lui et eux. La suite du carnet renforça sa conviction :

« L'Héritier est le dernier né de la lignée. Il porte la marque sacrée des Kaze »

En dessous de cette phrase était dessiné un symbole, symbole qui bizarrement ne lui était pas inconnu…Naruto poursuivit.

« Le sang de l'Héritier est sacré, il contient l'ultime composé permettant de réaliser le rituel de purification. Son sang est un don divin, hérité en ligne directe du premier des Namikaze qui abandonna sa haine pour la compassion. »

Naruto prit un temps pour assimiler toutes ces informations. Puis il se replongea dans sa lecture, fermement déterminé à savoir ce qu'était ce « rituel de purification ». Au bout de quelques pages, il trouva la réponse à sa question :

« Le rituel de purification est réalisé par l'Héritier, il permet au vampire qui en a fait le choix de redevenir humain en échange de son immortalité. Pour réaliser le rituel, l'Héritier doit porter la pierre de pureté. Lors de la purification, l'âme de l'Héritier entre en résonance avec la pierre par l'intermédiaire de son sang qui doit être versé au moment de l'incantation finale. Seules quelques gouttent suffisent pour assurer la connexion Pierre/Ame. De plus… »

La suite du texte avait été rendu illisible par l'action du temps ce qui frustra profondément le blond. Il décida d'explorer de nouveaux documents. Un dossier rouge attira son attention.

« Nous avons fait récemment une découverte des plus préoccupantes. Comme nous le craignions, le sang de l'Héritier possède une deuxième faculté, ou plutôt il permet de réaliser un deuxième type de rituel. Nous l'avons baptisé le « Yuuryoku » (puissance, force, domination). Ce rituel permet d'obtenir le droit de vie ou de mort sur tous les vampires ainsi que d'immenses pouvoirs qui mettraient en danger les humains. Le rituel est accompli si quand le sang de l'Héritier a été intégralement versé. Dès lors, vous comprenez tous mes chers amis l'importance crucial de l'Héritier. Il ne faut sous aucun prétexte qu'il tombe aux mains de vampires ayant ce genre de desseins. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences seraient désastreuses… »

Les derniers mots arrachèrent un frisson au blond. Il tourna la page et vit ce qui ressemblait à un rapport militaire.

_Rapport de Minato Namikaze, 26 novembre 1989 Konoha_

_L'Akatsuki est aux portes de la ville. Leur venue n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il est d'importance primordiale de ne pas les laisser trouver Naruto, je demande à tous de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, même si cela doit signifier la mise en danger de votre propre sécurité._

_Les hommes de l'Akatsuki vont certainement mettre tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Je vous engage donc à vous préparer le plus efficacement possible pour faire face à une éventuelle bataille, nous faisons tout notre possible pour ne pas arriver à cette extrémité mais il ne faut négliger aucune possibilité, surtout connaissant jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller…_

Naruto était choqué par les paroles alarmantes de celui qui était son père. Cela souleva d'autres interrogations, qui était-il ? Sûrement quelqu'un d'important sinon il ne sentirait pas les responsabilités écrasantes qui semblaient peser sur ses épaules. Il souleva le dossier et vit s'échapper une feuille volante. Il la ramassa et en reconnut tout de suite l'écriture, celle de sa mère. De toute évidence le document lui était encore destiné personnellement.

_Le quartier des Kaze a été ravagé par ces hommes. D'ailleurs doit-on encore les appeler des hommes…Je sais que la doctrine m'interdit de les considérer comme des monstres mais ces vampires sont différents, de la haine à l'état pur coule dans leur veines… Ils en ont après toi, et ils n'abandonneront pas si facilement. J'ai essayé de t'éloigner d'eux le plus possible, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ils mettront pour retrouver ta trace, le plus longtemps possible j'espère, un temps suffisant au moins pour que tu sois en âge de te défendre tout seul. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Nous somme désolés de te léguer un héritage aussi funeste Naruto…J'espère que tu pourras un jour nous pardonner. Fais très attention à ce groupe, mais ne considère pas pour autant que tous les vampires sont pareils, la plupart sont des victimes prises au piège, si tu as choisi cette voie, aide les et ne les crains pas. Cependant, en règle générale ne te fie qu'à ceux en qui tu as entièrement confiance, il ne faut pas que l'information sur ce que tu es, c'est-à-dire l'Héritier, ne tombe entre les mains de cette organisation meurtrière, ils ont de nombreux espions un peu partout…_

_De plus, il faut que tu saches que l'Akatsuki n'est pas la seule chose dont tu dois te méfier, et la vieille maxime disant que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis est fausse. En effet, il existe un groupe d'humains dont le but est d'exterminer les vampires. Ce sont les « Defilers ». Pour arriver à leurs fins ils sont prêts à tout, y compris sacrifier l'Héritier pour réaliser le rituel du «Yuuryoku » …_

_Sois sur tes gardes mon fils, j'ai confiance en toi._

_Kushina_

A la lecture de cette lettre de mise en garde, toute la lumière se faisait sur son passé. Il comprit que ses parents, ainsi que beaucoup de membres du clan avaient donné leur vie pour le sauver lui…Il ne devait pas les décevoir et rendre leur sacrifice vain. Il devait échapper à ces mecs, quels qu'il soient…


	4. Chapitre 3: Rencontre du troisième type

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_Rencontre du troisième type_

Après une après midi passée à lire ces archives, Naruto s'affala sur son lit avec un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre les murs. Malgré ça il était content, content de savoir la vérité, même si celle-ci était très dure à avaler. Il s'endormit avec une résolution : Il DEVAIT retourner à Konoha et se renseigner sur les vampires, il était décidé à suivre le chemin qu'on emprunté ses parents avant lui. Il ne savait pas où cela allait l'emmener, mais la certitude qu'il avait était que la seule façon d'honorer leur mémoire était de poursuivre leur action…

Deux mois plus tard…

« - Bon ben c'est le grand jour !!! Tu n'as pas oublié une affaire importante au moins ? Et tu es sûr que tu vas arriver à te débrouiller tout seul ? N'oublie pas de faire la lessive chaque semaine, fais attention à ne pas mettre les couleurs avec le blanc et… »

Iruka ne put terminer sa phrase, Naruto visiblement exaspéré venait de lui poser son doigt sur sa bouche.

« - Ca va mère poule, je vais m'en sortir, je pars pas en bivouac dans la jungle amazonienne, je vais à la fac… »

« - Mais, c'est que ça me fait bizarre, je vais me retrouver tout seul, sans une tornade blonde dans mon appart'. »

« - Bah, comme ça t'auras enfin l'occasion de te trouver une copine… »

Le brun rougit fortement, au grand amusement du petit blond facétieux.

« - Et puis Konoha n'est pas si loin que ça !! Je reviendrai t'embêter encore de temps en temps !! »

« - C'est quand tu veux !!! Euh, au fait tu me redis le nom de ta fac ? »

« - Rhooo, je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois Iruka !!! C'est l'INHC, l'Institut National d'Histoire des Civilisations. Je suis au département d'Histoire des Mythes. »

« - C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très difficiles d'être accepté dans ce département car il était très demandé. »

« - Yep ! »

« - Si tu savais comme je suis fier que tu ailles là bas… Allez, dépêche toi, tu vas rater ton train… »

« - A vos ordres chef !! »

Après des séparations difficiles sur le quai de la gare (surtout dues au tempérament très protecteur d'Iruka), Naruto gagna son train. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres.

Arrivé à Konoha dans la soirée, la première impression qu'il eut était la beauté de la ville, ville qui renfermait son histoire. Il alla directement dans son studio et commença à s'installer.

Une semaine plus tard, c'était la rentrée, et Naruto put découvrir enfin les locaux de son Université. Celle-ci était immense, avec des amphis de partout, un dédale de salles à en perdre la tête.

En cours il fit la connaissance de Kiba Inuzuka au tempérament joueur et d'Hinata Hyûga, une jeune fille très mignonne mais aussi terriblement timide…

Après les cours il décida de rester un peu pour explorer la fac. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule.

« - Hé Uzumaki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je me promène »

« - La nuit va bientôt tomber »

« - Ouais et alors ? »

« - Ben… »

« - Ben quoi ? »

« - Ah ouais c'est vrai, j'allais oublier, t'es pas d'ici… »

« - ?? »

« - Je te conseille de rentrer vite chez toi, si tu te fais choper pendant le couvre-feu j'aimerais pas être à ta place !!! »

Naruto regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension son ami Kiba.

« - Quel couvre-feu ??? »

« - Ok, t'es pas un rapide. Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Alors en fait depuis plusieurs années, y'a des meurtres inexpliqués qui se produisent ici. Mais le gouvernement ne veut pas que ça se sache »

« - Mais pourquoi, si c'est dangereux, il faut prévenir les gens ! »

« - Ouais…Sauf que, c'est pas le genre de trucs qui se dit… Pour les gens du village, les meurtres sont tout à fait expliqués, les responsables des ces carnages sont des vampires… »

Naruto blêmit. Il baissa les yeux et essaya de dire sur un ton aussi détaché que possible :

« - C'est à moi que tu veux faire croire ça ? Des vampires ? La bonne blague, voyons Kiba, les vampires n'existent pas. Si tu veux me foutre la trouille c'est raté ! »

L'Inuzuka parut vexé

« - Tant pis pour toi si tu te fais dévorer, faudra pas venir te plaindre, je t'aurais prévenu !! D'après toi, si ça existait pas, pourquoi les autorités locales auraient mis en place un couvre-feu hein ? Les rares rescapés pourront te le dire, les vampires sont bien réels, aussi réels que la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle ils se trouvent pour avoir commis l'unique faute de s'être trouvés sur le chemin d'un de ces satanés buveurs de sang ! »

« - … »

« - Tu sais tout. A toi de voir si tu tiens à la vie… »

Ce que venait d'apprendre Naruto, bien loin de l'effrayer avait attisé sa curiosité. Ainsi donc des vampires vivaient ici même à Konoha…C'était l'occasion rêvée pour en savoir plus.

Les semaines passèrent . Naruto partageait sa vie entre la fac, où il faisait de nouvelles connaissances et continuait de faire les quatre cents coups en compagnie de sa bande de potes, (bande de potes qui comprenait Hinata, Kiba et un certain Shino qui s'était rajouté), et la bibliothèque. En effet la bibliothèque était devenu son terrain privilégié d'investigation.

C'est d'ailleurs par une belle après-midi qu'il y fit une découverte fondamentale : L'origine de la lignée des Kaze.

_Il y a très longtemps, vivait une très belle jeune femme, fille unique du chef du village dans lequel elle habitait. Elle s'appelait Keiko et nourrissait un amour réciproque pour Nasake, le plus jeune fils de Senken, ami d'enfance de son père. Cependant le fils aîné de Senken, Shitsui, était aussi fou amoureux de Keiko, dont il demanda la main. Celle-ci lui fut accordée étant l'aîné. Dès lors, les deux frères qui s'aimaient commencèrent à se haïr. Un jour Keiko tomba gravement malade et en mourut. Les deux frères étaient morts de chagrin et le plus jeune en voulait terriblement à son aîné. Rongé par la douleur, Shitsui décida de faire un pacte avec le mal qui lui promit qu'il pourrait retrouver sa femme. Il vendit son âme et se retrouva vampire, condamné à errer sur terre pour l'éternité sans jamais revoir son amour._

_Un jour Keiko apparut en rêve à Nasake en lui demandant de pardonner à son frère et de ne pas sombrer dans la même folie. Il accepta, pardonna à son frère et se rendit compte de sa détresse. Cet acte noble lui valu d'être béni pour sa pureté d'âme, et un souhait, son souhait le plus cher serait exaucé. Il pouvait demander à revoir Keiko, mais au lieu de cela il fit le voeu de pouvoir sauver son frère de sa malédiction. A partir de ce moment, ses descendants posséderont dans leur sang ce qui peut libérer les vampires. Le frère aîné, malgré les efforts de Nasake sombra dans la folie et commença à répandre sa malédiction pour ne pas être tout seul dans sa peine._

Naruto comprit alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bel et bien un lien entre les vampires et lui, il était le dernier descendant du frère de celui qui fut le tout premier vampire. Il sut aussi pourquoi est-ce que son clan avait mis tant de ferveur à trouver un moyen de libérer les vampires, c'est une sorte de tradition, un hommage au premier des Namikaze, Nasake.

Le lendemain, fort de ses découvertes, il décida qu'il allait braver le couvre-feu et mener son enquête sur les vampires de Konoha…

L'écran de sa montre indiquait presque minuit quand Naruto sortit silencieusement de son studio. Il se faufila discrètement dans les rues pour ne pas se faire repérer. Sa destination était le quartier Uchiwa, désert depuis qu'une épidémie de peste ait décimé ses habitants à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Si les vampires devaient se trouver quelque part, c'était là sans aucun doute.

Il passa agilement les barrières de sécurité. Et poussa la lourde porte principale. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'un naturel particulièrement trouillard, Naruto sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en voyant l'état de désolation dans lequel se trouvait cet endroit. Il se mit deux gifles mentales, prit son courage à deux mains et commença à déambuler comme si de rien était dans les rues du quartier fantôme. Las d'attendre il se mit à faire ce qu'aucune personne sensée n'aurait faite : il commença à chantonner des chansons débiles et à brailler des blagues stupides au beau milieu d'une rue.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir les effets de sa stratégie… Il sentit soudain des courants d'air froids se déplacer, ainsi qu'une sensation d'être observé. Pas très rassuré, mais sans se démonter, il continua de plus belle, tout le répertoire de chansons débiles y passait…

« - TU PEUX PAS TE LA FERMER OUI ???!!! »

Une voix suraiguë le fit se retourner. Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge le dévisageait avec un air exaspéré. Elle avait un teint très pâle, mais ce n'est pas ce que Naruto remarqua en premier, il fut plutôt attiré par la drôle de couleur de ses cheveux, ils étaient roses. D'une voix faussement assurée il déclara

« - Bah quoi, je chante pas bien ? »

« - Ok. J'en ai vu des crétins, mais alors toi je crois que tu remportes la palme !! A moins que t'aies envie de te suicider ? »

« - Non, non, la vie est cool, je l'aime bien. Bon elle pourrait être mieux mais, bon, on choisit pas sa vie hein ?! Sinon, elle est sympa ta couleur, très… « tendance » »

Une veine pulsa sur le (large) front de la jeune fille, puis deux puis trois, puis plusieurs. Avec toujours autant de désinvolture il entreprit un petit monologue :

« - Sympa ce coin, bon c'est un peu vieillot mais c'est classe. Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'est sale !! Faudrait penser à nettoyer de temps en temps, tu penses pas ? Ah, mais oui j'y suis, c'est toi qui fait le ménage ici, c'est pour ça que t'es là !!! Okkkkkkk »

La jeune fille n'y tint plus et se précipita vers le blond.

« - Arrêtes, je crois, que c'est ce qu'il cherche à t'énerver…Et apparemment ça marche ma chère Sakura… »

Une voix doucereuse avait retenti derrière la rose. Une jeune fille blonde apparut à cet endroit.

« - C'est qu'il es mignon le blondinet, alors on est perdu ? » Dit la blonde

« - Pas du tout. En fait je cherchais des vampires…Pour discuter ! »

La blonde et la rose se regardèrent d'un air ahuri

« - Dis Ino, c'est quoi son problème à ce mec ? Il est pas bien dans sa tête ? »

« - Tant pis pour lui. Il veut des vampires, ben il va en avoir ! Je crois qu'il va même en toucher de très près !!! »

La blonde fit un clin d'œil à son amie et se rapprocha du blond.

« - Et si on te dit qu'on est des vampires… »

« - Ah ben à la bonne heure !! Y'a fallu que je m'égosille pour que vous vous pointiez ! »

« - T'es vraiment pas net comme mec… »

« - C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est !!! »

« - … » (Ino)

« - … » (Sakura)

En un instant, la rose se retrouva dans le dos du blond et posa sa main sur son épaule. Quand soudain…

« - Lâche-le …Sakura »

Tous se retournèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'une voix masculine, à la fois douce et profonde, mais surtout excessivement froide. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans qui se tenait adossé contre un mur à quelques mètres d'eux. Il était arrivé aussi silencieusement que les deux premières.

« - Oh Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuu !!! Quelle bonne surprise !!! Regarde, on a trouvé à manger !!! »

« - Il me semble t'avoir dit de le lâcher… »

« - Mais… »

« - Euh, Sakura, laisse tomber c'est pas grave… »

« - Ino !!! »

« - On s'en va Sakura, on trouvera un autre dîner, mais je préfère pas m'attarder ici si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« - Gloups… »

Les deux filles vampires s'éloignèrent rapidement sous les yeux amusés de Naruto. Celui-ci se retourna vers son « sauveur » et lui dit d'une voix enjouée

« - Ben dis donc, je sais pas ce que tu leur a fait, mais en tous cas t'as une sacrée autorité !! »

« - … »

« - Bon, ben merci quand même, deux secondes et j'étais cuit héhé !! Hum…Moi c'est Naruto, et toi ? »

« - Dégages… »

« - Dégages ? Charmant prénom… pas très courant mais agréable à l'oreille !!! »

Le temps de cligner des yeux et il avait déjà disparu. Naruto regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien. Tout à coup il sentit un souffle glacé murmurer près de son oreille

« - Evite de jouer à ça avec moi… »

Naruto émit bien malgré lui un hoquet de surprise et se retourna. Le jeune homme se tenait devant lui. Il était grand, mince, vêtu d'un complet noir qui lui donnait une classe folle. Le noir de ses yeux n'avait d'égal que la couleur de ses cheveux qui retombaient négligemment sur son visage. La pâleur de son teint était irréelle, une certaine aura émanait de ce mystérieux jeune homme dont la froideur concurrençait un iceberg.

« - Ce que je leur ai dit est encore plus valable pour toi… »

« - Ah bon, je suis déçu je pensais que t'avais envie qu'on discute » dit le blond d'un ton faussement contrarié

« - Je ne te le redirais pas une troisième fois, dégages tout de suite de mon domaine… »

Le brun avait prononcé cette phrase avec un calme à faire frémir

« - Attends, tu déconnes pas là ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Comme ça ? T'as pas envie de me tuer ou de boire mon sang ou un autre truc dans le même genre ? C'est vraiment… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir au niveau de son estomac, sa vue se brouilla. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sentit que quelqu'un le prenait par la taille pour le poser sur une épaule, tel un vulgaire baluchon. Puis ce fut le trou noir.


	5. Chapitre 4: La ville souterraine

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_La ville souterraine_

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il devait être six heures du matin. Il adossé contre un lampadaire. Dès que ses idées furent remises en place, son premier réflexe fut de se toucher le cou… Ouf, rien, c'est à n'y rien comprendre… Les vampires sont au régime maintenant ?

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, le jour allait bientôt se lever, si on le découvrait ici, ça allait être sa fête… Finalement il réussit à regagner son studio sans se faire prendre, quelques heures plus tard il était en train de dormir pendant ses cours.

« - Naruto, hé, feignasse réveille toi !!! »

« - Hgrblm, que…quoi ? »

« - T'as foutu quoi cette nuit, t'es allé en teuf ? Tu crains, t'a la tête dans le cul, c'est chaud !!! »

« - Kiba…L…Laisse Naruto-kun tranquille, il…il a dû beaucoup travailler hier, c'est pour ça qu'il est fatigué… »

La petite voix d'Hinata s'était faite entendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle rougissait

« - Ben dis donc mec, t'as de la chance d'avoir un ange gardien, hahaha !!! Au fait, tu veux savoir un truc trippant ? »

« - Dis toujours… »

« - Tu sais Hinata… »

« - Ouais ? »

« - Ben son cousin…Son cousin, c'est un Defiler ! »

« - Un quoi ??? » Naruto feint la surprise, il avait déjà entendu ce mot là, dans la lettre de sa mère.

« - Un Defiler, un chasseur de vampires si tu préfères… »

« - Ouais et alors ? »

« - Hé ben il connaît plein de passages. Il parait qu'ici, à la fac, y'a une entrée vers « le monde souterrain » !!! Hein Hinata ? »

« - … »

« - Ca veut dire oui… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« - Ben tu crois pas que ça serait cool d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

« - Si tu veux… »

« - Trop bon !!! Ca va être de la balle !!! »

Sur ce, Naruto se rendormit.

Après la pause déjeûner, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'aile Ouest du bâtiment. Il prirent un escalier de service et se retrouvèrent dans des sortes de caves…

« - C'est quoi ça ?? » Demanda le blond

« - Des salles de classe… »

« - Quoi ? Mais qui accepterait d'avoir cours ici ? »

« - Les dernière année… »

« - Ok… »

« - Alors Hinata, c'est par où maintenant ? »

« - … »

« - Oi, Hinata ? »

La jeune fille était adossée à un mur, les yeux dans le vague, ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de lâcher à chaque instant

« - Putain Kiba, tu vois pas qu'elle est terrorisée !! »

Naruto se dirigea vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, les jambes de la petite brune lâchèrent pour de bon…Et elle était devenue tellement rouge qu'on se demandait si elle n'allait pas exploser…

« - Rhooo, Hinata t'abuses !!! Ca va c'est pas la mort !!! De toute façon la porte est fermée à clef, et puis c'est de la porte ! Pas celle que tu peux défoncer avec un coup de pied !!! Ca doit être pour ça que le Defilers n'on jamais plus aller plus loin… »

« - Kiba, c'est pas grave on s'en va. Hinata est proche de la syncope là… »

« - On se demande pourquoi… »

« - Hein ? »

« - Nan rien… »

Le petit groupe retourna vers les ailes peuplées et plus rassurantes, ce qui n'empêcha pas Naruto d'être trèèèès intrigué par cette lourde porte fermée à clef…

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto se retrouvait en face de ladite porte, au beau milieu de la nuit… Il s'approcha doucement posa la main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il retenta encore quelques fois mais la porte restait désespérément close. Il finit par abandonner et repartit…

Mais à peine avait-il tourné le dos qu'un grincement se fit entendre. Sur ses gardes il se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, la porte alors verrouillée était à présent entrouverte. Malheureusement, la curiosité chez Naruto était plus forte que la peur elle-même. C'est ainsi qu'il se faufila par l'entrebâillement et continua son exploration.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un couloir très bas de plafond en pente douce. Il avançait prudemment à la seule lumière de sa lampe torche. A un endroit, le chemin se séparait en deux. Alors, gauche ou droite ? Guidé par son instinct, Naruto s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche. Seulement quand on s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki, qu'on était un casse-cou inconscient, il fallait une bonne dose d'instinct, car ce n'était pas un, ni deux mais une dizaine d'embranchements successifs qui se présentaient au blond. Après une demi-heure de marche, le blond s'apprêtait à (tenter de) faire demi tour quand une odeur âcre parvint à ses narines.

_On dirait de la fumée, ou plutôt de la suie…_

Il ne s'était pas trompé, au bout de quelques pas, il aperçut de la lumière, puis des torches. Derrière elles se tenait une petite porte en bois, toute simple, à la limite de s'écrouler tellement elle était rongée par les termites. Naruto tendit la main, la posa sur la vielle poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir. Un déclic se fit entendre, et la porte tourna sur ses gonds. Naruto pénétra dans une sorte d'antichambre, fit quelques pas, passa une nouvelle porte et là…

Aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de terme assez fort pour décrire le mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était en pleine rue et devant lui s'étendait une ville, une véritable ville souterraine. Il aurait pu croire qu'il rêvait s'il n'entendit pas une voix l'interpeller.

« - Hé mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le blond d'abord surpris visa les longues canines qui dépassaient des lèvres de cet homme bien en chair qui lui parlait sur un ton jovial

« - Je…Je… »

Que dire ?

« - Je cherche Sakura… »

C'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit

« - Sakura ? Haha, mais y'en a plein de Sakura tu sais !!! C'est ta copine c'est ça hein ?! Allez, tu vas la retrouver ta dulcinée, mais en tous cas t'auras plus de chance de la trouver sur la place principale. Les jeunes sont là bas, ici c'est les vieux !! Allez, roulez jeunesse !!! »

Naruto esquissa un vague « merci » avant de se retourner et de partir rapidement.

_Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ? Je me retrouve en plein milieu d'une ville vampire, seul, à chercher une soi-disante « copine ». Je crois que je peux pas faire pire…_

Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut savoir dans la vie, il y a TOUJOURS pire…Et un humain se baladant dans une ville de vampires n'y fait pas exception.

Il arriva, sur ladite place principale. C'était une ville apparemment moderne avec des galeries marchandes, des cafés, bref tout comme une ville normale. Sauf que ses habitants arboraient un teint désespérément blanc et des canines plus acérées qu'une pointe de compas.

Il continua à déambuler sur la place, perdu dans ses pensées. Un choc violent sur son épaule le tira de ses réflexions. Des sacs et paquets de toutes sortes volèrent autour de lui

« - Oups, désolé ! »

Il fit un sourire et tendit la main pour aider la personne qu'il avait reçue de plein fouet à se relever.

Son sourire s'effaça vite. Ladite personne en face de lui, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« - Toi !!! »

« - Heu, héhé, désolé pour les paquets hein !! J'espère que y'a rien de cassé ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était bouche bée, son amie dont le visage n'était pas non plus inconnu pour Naruto faisait de même

« - Ino, dis moi que je rêve… »

« - Malheureusement non… »

_Comment a-t-il fait pour venir ici ??_

« - Bon ben c'est pas le tout mais je suis un peu pressé moi, faut que j'y aille, à la revoyure !!! »

Les deux furies allaient se jeter sur lui quand une sirène assourdissante retentit. Tous les gens autour se figèrent. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. L'instant d'après, la panique s'était emparée de la population, malgré les efforts de ce qui semblait être des forces de l'ordre.

Naruto lui était planté en plein milieu de la place, complètement hébété. Des cris se firent plus forts, c'était la panique et de toute évidence les étranges personnes portant un manteau large noir avec des nuages rouges y étaient pour quelque chose… Le regard de Naruto croisa le regard reptilien d'un homme aux cheveux longs.

Une personne passa devant lui, l'instant d'après, il avait disparu. A ce moment là, les avertissements de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire….

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils mettront pour retrouver ta trace, le plus longtemps possible j'espère, un temps suffisant au moins pour que tu sois en âge de te défendre tout seul_

Naruto se mit alors à courir. Où ? Il ne le savait pas. Le plus loin possible de ces gens en tous cas. Il les sentait se rapprocher derrière lui, ils étaient de plus en plus près et gagnaient du terrain à chaque seconde. D'un moment à l'autre ils allaient le rattraper.

Soudain il sentit qu'on le tenait par le bras et qu'on le tirait fermement. Il ferma les yeux

_Merde, ils m'ont eu…_

Il sentit ensuite une main glacée se plaquer contre sa bouche. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dos à un mur, et un jeune homme, propriétaire de la main, se tenait collé contre lui. Ils étaient dans un petit renfoncement obscur, Naruto ne pouvait pas voir le visage du jeune homme qui avait tourné la tête. Son cœur battait à en plus pouvoir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils se rapprochaient... Le silence…Combien de temps a-t-il duré ? Impossible à dire, l'adrénaline lui brouillait les sens. Une voix…

« - Viens, il n'est pas là… »

« - Mais j'ai cru entendre un bruit ! »

« - Il a dû continuer tout droit. Allez ramènes toi tu nous ralentis »

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient loin, le jeune homme retira sa main et tourna la tête vers le blond. Le cœur de celui-ci manqua un battement.

Il était face à face avec le mystérieux jeune homme du quartier Uchiwa. Ce dernier avait planté ses yeux onyx dans les siens. Le regard devenait difficile à soutenir…

« - Je t'avais dit de partir… »

Naruto repoussa fermement le brun pour se dégager, sa proximité le mettait mal à l'aise

« - Ouais, tu m'as dit de dégager de là bas, pas d'ici que je sache !! D'ailleurs c'est où ici ? C'est sympa c'est mieux que Suna… »

Même dans une situation pareille, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaisanter, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du goût de son interlocuteur qui paraissait passablement énervé.

« - Comment t'es entré ? »

« - Ben par la porte ! »

« - Quelle porte ? »

« - Celle de la fac »

De la surprise pouvait se lire dans les yeux pourtant si inexpressifs du brun

« - Elle est condamnée de l'intérieur depuis plusieurs années. Tu mens ! »

« - Hé oh, ça va, je mens pas ok !! Je suis venu par là, si tu me crois pas t'as qu'à vérifier !! »

« - En effet je ne te crois pas. Très peu de gens connaissent l'existence de cette porte, aussi bien chez les vampires que chez les humains. Et même dans le cas plus qu'improbable où tu aurais réussi on-ne-sait-trop-comment à l'ouvrir, le dédale qui se trouve derrière est impossible à traverser ! »

« - Impossible n'est pas Naruto… »

« - ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !!! »

« - C'EST TOI QUI ME CROIT PAS !!! ET ARRETE DE GUEULER, ILS VONT REVENIR !! »

« - BEN TANT MIEUX ! »

« - AH OUAIS ? ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS SAUVE ? CA FAIT LA DEUXIEME FOIS EN PLUS ! »

« - JE T'AI PAS SAUVE ! JE…Je… Oh et puis merde !!! »

Il fit volte face et commença à s'éloigner. Naruto se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit. Le brun le regarda et lui dit avec une pointe d'agacement mêlé de mépris

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je m'assieds ça se voit pas ? »

« - Et tu vas rester assis là longtemps ??? »

« - Oh tiens, môssieur se préoccupe de moi, comme c'est étrange !!! Ben ouais, je vais rester assis là, de toute façon je peux rien faire d'autre, comme tu l'as dit le dédale je l'ai traversé une fois par chance, dans l'autre sens c'est même pas la peine d'essayer !! Je préfère encore rester assis ici à attendre qu'un vampire vienne me siroter tranquillement plutôt que crever au fin fond d'un labyrinthe pourri !!! »

Naruto était à bout de nerfs, il venait de réaliser sa bêtise. Il ne pouvait plus retrouver le chemin vers la fac, et cette réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se tut (si si !! Ca arrive je vous assure !!)

Le brun regarda le blond quelques secondes puis déclara d'une voix neutre.

« - Suis-moi… »

Naruto releva la tête. Il eut à peine le temps d'analyser la proposition du brun que celui-ci était déjà loin. Il se redressa rapidement, et sans savoir trop pourquoi suivit le jeune homme.


	6. Chapitre 5: Le collier

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yaoiloveforever : **Alors, j'imagine que si tu as reçu ma réponse tu sais déjà que ce chapitre est en ligne… Que dire de plus ?

**Shye Yun** : Ta review m'a fait trop rire !!! Je ne peux en vouloir à personne d'être flemmard, sachant que moi-même je le suis… En tous ca mici beaucoup pour le compliment et j'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir !!! Donc prends donc une chaise, fixe ton écran…voilà la suite !!!

**Mimina** : Coucou !!! Ah ben ça fait plaisir de voir des habituées !!!Lol !! Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic !! J'espère que celle-ci te plaira autant que la précédente, elle est un chouïa plus longue, donc ça signifie plus d'épreuves pour nos petits bishonens torturés…mais bon tu me connais…z'aime bien les happy end !!! A part ça, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié la proximité du récit avec l'histoire originale, c'est vrai que c'est un UA mais moins éloigné que ne l'était Kitai, donc beaucoup de persos vont cette fois ci retrouver leur place « habituelle » (tu vas pouvoir t'en apercevoir très vite). Voici la suite, et le chapitre suivant en plus, que demande le peuple ? ;-)

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

_Le collier_

La sirène avait fini par s'arrêter, l'alerte était levée.

« - Euh, dis…C'était quoi cette sirène au juste »

« - … »

« - Je vois, toujours aussi bavard… »

« - L'alerte »

« - ??? »

« - Ils la font sonner quand la ville est attaquée »

« - Je vois…Et là c'était qui ? »

« - L'Akatsuki. Mais ce n'était des éclaireurs apparemment »

En entendant ce mot, le regard de Naruto se voila. Ce qui n'échappa pas au brun

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu les connais ? »

« - Non, je…C'est juste que j'en ai entendu parler…C'est tout… »

Ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mot jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison, sobre mais coquette. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent.

Les pièces étaient éclairées par des petites bougies. Naruto détaillait l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être la maison du brun.

Ce dernier se retourna alors vers lui

« - Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là et ce que tu veux »

« - Pourquoi je te répondrais ? Je connais même pas ton nom !! T'arrives comme ça et tu me fais un interrogatoire façon gestapo et… »

« - Sasuke… »

« - Hein ? »

« - Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est mon nom crétin, alors maintenant que tu le sais réponds moi »

« - Oh je suis pas un crétin, imbécile. Et c'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie que t'as tous les droits !! Ce que je fais là, ben je cherche des infos sur les vampires voilà. T'es content ? »

« - T'es l'espion le plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vu… »

« - Pathétique ??? Mais je vais te montrer qui est pathétique tu vas voir je…Héééé, c'est quoi cette histoire d'espion d'abord ? Je suis pas un espion !! »

« - T'es pas un Defiler ? »

« - Je connais même pas ces mecs !! »

Il haussa un sourcil

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Ouais ! Maintenant à toi de répondre à ma question. Pourquoi ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves ? T'es un vampire non ? T'es pas censé bouffer les humains ? Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ou alors tu veux t'amuser avec moi d'abord, c'est ça ? Perso je ne m'amuse pas avec mon cheeseburger avant de le manger !! »

« - .. »

« - Oh oh !! Môssieur Uchiwa snobe sa bouffe ? On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture ??? »

Un « clac » se fit entendre. C'était le bruit d'une main d'une personne visiblement en colère qui giflait la joue d'un certain blond un peu trop bavard et franc.

Naruto, se tenait la joue, regardant le brun sans comprendre.

« - ARRETE DE DEBITER TOUTES CES CONNERIES !!! TU NE SAIS RIEN SUR NOUS T'ENTENDS ??? ABSOLUMENT RIEN !!!!! »

Sasuke avait été réellement blessé par les paroles de Naruto. Se rendant compte de son accès de colère, il essaya de retrouver son calme légendaire.

Naruto, lui était toujours interdit. Même s'il avait l'habitude de ne pas mâcher ses mots, il se rendit compte qu'il était allé un peu loin et que le brun s'en trouvait affecté. Il se remémora les paroles de sa mère lui disant de ne pas voir tous les vampires comme des monstres. Il venait de faire tout le contraire… Du coup il s'en voulait un peu. Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, lui, pourquoi est-ce que ce vampire en face de lui ne faisait pas ce qu'il était censé faire, c'est-à-dire le tuer. La voix de l'Uchiwa interrompit ses pensées, apparemment il semblait s'être calmé.

« - Je te ramène à la surface »

Le ton était sec, tranchant, catégorique et sans appel. Le blond ne put que suivre docilement.

Il marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qui semblait être l'entrée principale. Le brun se stoppa, et déclara d'un ton toujours aussi froid :

« - N'essaie même pas de révéler cette entrée à qui que ce soit, car si ça devait arriver, sache alors que tu vivras tes derniers instants, compris ? »

Naruto le déviseagea d'un air de défi.

« - Et une dernière chose aussi, ne t'avises, PLUS JAMAIS de remettre les pieds ici, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise »

« - J'ai pas besoin de toi pour « me sauver la mise » »

Le blond se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Tout à coup il se stoppa et dit sans se retourner

« - Toi non plus tu ne sais rien sur moi, absolument rien… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Naruto partit pour de bon laissant l'Uchiwa planté là, à moitié entre exaspération, mépris et…néanmoins légèrement intrigué par ce petit blond suicidaire aux yeux magnifiquement bleus…

Les semaines passèrent, les cours s'enchaînaient de façon désespérément monotone. Naruto n'avait plus essayé de rééditer ses petites escapades nocturnes, il n'en avait plus l'envie. Tout ce que cela lui apportait était de risquer de se faire tuer, sans que ça ne lui fasse connaître des informations sur sa famille. Et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Il regrettait presque d'être venu dans cette ville…

Un soir, voulant s'aérer l'esprit après une soirée de révisions, il décida d'aller se promener dans les rues avant le couvre-feu. Il déambulait nonchalamment, passant devant des petites boutiques. Il se dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de découvrir un peu la ville. Il décida alors de pousser un peu plus loin sa promenade.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il arriva en périphérie de la ville. C'était tout de suite beaucoup moins coquet, les maisons qu'il croisait étaient pour la plupart inhabitées et dans un état de délabrement avancé. Concluant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à voir, il se dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer, d'autant que le jour avait décliné fortement.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le quartier, il entendit un petit bruit sourd. Intrigué, il se dirigea en direction de ce bruit, le plus silencieusement possible. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Il s'escamota derrière un mur et passa une tête.

Un petit chat noir avait fait tomber par mégarde le couvercle de la poubelle sur laquelle il était perché. Il tenait entre ses pattes un gros rat gris dont la jugulaire avait été tranchée, de toute évidence par un coup de dent du félin. Naruto se retourna et rigola intérieurement. Un petit chat lui avait foutu la frousse, non mais vraiment, il devait être fatigué pour en arriver là… Il voulut jeter un dernier coup d'œil attendri au petit chat qu'il avait pris pour un danger mais à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur le décor, son sourire disparut, se pupilles rétrécirent et son cœur accéléra.

A la place du petit chat noir, il y avait maintenant un jeune homme. Naruto le reconnut tout de suite, ces yeux anthracite, ces mèches noir corbeau, ce teint pâle, aucun doute possible…

Il observa stupéfait le brun. Celui-ci était accroupi par terre et suçait avidement le sang d'un rat. La bouche couverte de sang, il le jeta plus loin et s'attaqua à un petit lièvre qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur le chemin de l'Uchiwa. Ce spectacle était assez répugnant, mais ce qui choqua surtout le blond, ce n'était pas le sang qui dégoulinait abondamment sur les vêtements impeccables du brun, ni les bruits sordides qu'il émettait, non, c'était tout autre chose qui exerçait alors une étreinte désagréable sur son cœur… Le visage du brun…

En effet, toutes les fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Naruto avait été frappé par la fierté qu'arborait le visage de Sasuke, une sorte de prestance naturelle, une noblesse qui se dégageait de toute sa personne. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, à en croire qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant la même personne. Le Sasuke qui se trouvait devant ses yeux était maigre, le visage fatigué et parsemé de cernes. Ses yeux affichaient un profond désespoir, une tristesse infinie. La misère dans laquelle se trouvait l'éventail fendit le cœur au blond. Celui-ci avait en effet toujours eu un grand cœur et ne supportait pas de voir souffrir qui que ce soit, un humain comme un vampire. Finalement un murmure lui échappa :

« - Sasuke… »

Le brun leva la tête, les sens en alerte. Il regardait partout avec un air paniqué. Naruto se plaqua la main contre sa bouche et se laissa glisser contre le mur, en essayant de retenir sa respiration. Mais c'était trop tard…

« - Qui est là ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa

Aucune réponse…

« - Je sais que vous êtes là, alors sortez de derrière ce mur et montrez vous ! »

_Flagué…_ pensa le blond avant de sortir piteusement de sa cachette

« - Salut, Sasuk… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Le brut l'avait empoigné par le col et plaqué sans ménagement contre un mur. Sa tête avait heurté le mur et lui faisait maintenant très mal. Il cligna des yeux et fit face à ceux menaçant de l'Uchiwa

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dobe ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus te mêler de nos affaires… »

« - Tu m'as juste dit de pas revenir chez vous, c'est ce que j'ai fait, je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !! »

« - Alors pourquoi t'es ici ???? »

« - J'ai pas le droit de me promener ? Ca aussi c'est interdit ?? »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Naruto sentit sa main se détacher de son T-shirt et glisser vers son cou. Le contact atrocement froid de la main du vampire le fit frissonner. Sasuke approcha sa tête et vint la placer dans son cou. Naruto était paralysé par la peur qui s'emparait de lui et qu'il tentait vainement de maîtriser. Le brun approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

« - Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir… »

Il sortit ses canines acérées et s'apprêta à les enfoncer dans la chair du blond. Mais à quelques millimètres, il arrêta net son geste.

Sasuke sentait le pouls du blond pulser sous sa peau, une peau fine, d'apparence douce et qui exhalait un agréable parfum. Un flash. Il revit le bleu troublant des yeux du petit blond, ces deux lacs qui le regardaient intensément et qui exprimaient une candeur touchante. Assez touchante pour faire flancher n'importe quel cœur, même celui d'un vampire.

D'un coup, il se retira, s'éloigna brusquement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Naruto, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée était tout simplement abasourdi. Voyant la détresse de l'éventail et comme oubliant ce qui venait de se passer il esquissa un mouvement en direction du brun. Mais celui-ci se retourna vite, une main tenant toujours sa tête et l'autre tendue vers lui. Il avait l'air complètement désorienté.

« - Va-t'en…Va-t'en Naruto…S'il te plait… »

« - Attends, t'as pas l'air bien, je… »

« - Pour l'amour du ciel, NARUTO CASSES-TOI, MAINTENANT !!! JE POURRAI PAS TENIR LONGTEMPS ALORS…Alors… »

Sasuke s'écroula. Naruto, ignorant complètement ses recommandations se précipita pour amortir sa chute. Il prit le brun dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était à bout des forces, les yeux perdus dans le vague…

« - Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'écouter ses conseils gamin… »

Naruto leva les yeux, en face de lui se trouvait une jeune femme, légèrement plus âgée que lui, des cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes courtes. Elle continua.

« - Vois-tu, Sasuke a un principe, il se refuse à tuer des humains pour se nourrir, c'est stupide mais c'est comme ça…Alors du coup il se met tout seul dans des situations pas possible, préférant crever de faim, à manger des rats comme un misérable plutôt que d'ôter la vie à un humain. C'est son choix, mais saches que ce n'est pas le choix de tout le monde… S'il laisse tomber sa proie, crois-moi, y'en a d'autres qui la prendront à sa place, comme moi par exemple… »

Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger avec Sasuke sur ses genoux. La jeune femme s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Tout à coup elle se figea.

Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait un point sur son T-shirt. Naruto détourna précautionneusement ses yeux et les porta vers le point que sa vis-à-vis regardait. Il s'aperçut que c'était son collier qui attirait son attention.

« - D'où est-ce que tu tiens ce collier ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieusement

« - Je le tiens de mes parents, je l'ai depuis ma naissance, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« - Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?»

« - Je vais être directe. Est-ce que tu fais partie de la famille des Kaze ? »

« - Minato Namikaze était mon père oui… »

La blonde cligna des yeux et semblait très affectée. Elle avait le regard perdu. Elle murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour être entendue

« - Nous pensions, que la lignée des Kaze s'était éteinte il y a 18 ans de cela, lors du massacre de leur clan… »

Naruto l'entendit et rétorqua :

« - C'est ce qui est arrivé, mais…Comment dire, j'ai été emmené loin du village quand j'étais bébé… »

« - Je vois…Lève-toi, suis-moi »

« - Hein ???!!! »

« - Je parle chinois ?? Je t'ai dit de me suivre, et emmène celui là par la même occasion, il a l'air vraiment dans les vapes, ça serait embêtant qu'il fasse un malaise ici, les Defilers le louperaient pas… » Dit la blonde en montrant du doigt Sasuke proche de l'évanouissement.

Voyant l'état du brun, Naruto se décida à suivre la vampire blonde. Il savait qu'il allait encore faire une connerie, mais les paroles de la blonde à couettes sur sa famille avaient attiré son attention. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une chance d'en savoir plus sur ses parents. Il la suivit, portant l'éventail sur son dos.

Mais à mesure que les trois personnes s'éloignaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre embusquée qui les observait depuis le début de leur conversation.

_Hum…Vraiment très intéressant, Orochimaru-sama va être ravi…_


	7. Chapitre 6: L'Aînée

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

_L'Aînée_

C'était la deuxième fois que le blond pénétrait dans cette ville souterraine, mais cette fois-ci il y entrait par la grande porte et pas en catimini. En traversant les rues il sentit le regard des habitants se poser sur lui. Certains parlaient à voix basse sans détourner les yeux, d'autres le dévisageaient avec étonnement. Il se mit à leur place, ils ne devaient pas souvent voir un humain se balader par ici.

« - …ruto ?Naruto ? »

« - Hein ? »

« - Je te parle… »

« - Désolé, je…je pensais à autre chose… »

« - Ok… »

« - Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« - Nous allons voir l'Aînée »

« - L'Aînée ? C'est qui ? »

« - C'est la plus âgée d'entre nous. Elle est un peu comme notre chef, ou tout du moins celle qui assure la cohérence de notre groupe. »

« - Je vois…Mais au fait on fait quoi de lui ? C'est pas que j'en ai marre de le porter, mais il est pas léger, je commence à avoir mal au dos moi…»

La blonde se contenta de rigoler de façon très démonstrative. C'était, la première fois que le blond voyait un vampire rire, vraiment. Finalement, ce sont des gens…comme les autres…

Ils entrèrent dans un grand bureau, richement décoré. « L'Aînée » semblaient les attendre.

« - Bienvenue humain…Je m'appelle Tsunade »

La formule n'était pas très élégante, mais le ton était accueillant. Naruto détailla la vampire du regard. Elle était de taille moyenne, blonde les cheveux attachés en deux couettes basses. Sa principale caractéristique physique était sa poitrine, pour le moins…oppulente !!! Naruto parut interloqué. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille blonde et murmura

« - Mais t'avais pas dit qu'elle était la plus vieille ??? Pour moi elle a trente ans, pas plus »

« - Ne dis pas de choses comme ça !!! C'est l'aînée et tu lui dois le respect et… »

« - Notre jeune ami ne manque pas de culot…J'aime ça… »

Tsunade venait d'interrompre la petite discussion entre les deux blonds qu'ils pensaient secrète. Mais malheureusement pour Naruto, les vampires ont les sens très développés, et particulièrement l'ouïe…

« - Je devrais prendre ta remarque comme un compliment… »

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant, je vois pas de quoi vous pouvez vous vanter, les vampires ne vieillissent pas c'est bien connu, vous n'avez aucun mérite… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite blonde essayait désespérément d'empêcher une vieille blonde de faire subir les pires souffrances à un blond, qui manquait, mais alors complètement de tact (ça fait beaucoup de blonds vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Il fallut bien une demi heure pour calmer Tsunade, réputée pour ses terribles colères. En fait, elle aurait bien continué des heures entières si seulement son devoir ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, lui commandant de faire quelque chose pour un certain brun, qui lui n'avait rien demandé…

Après l'avoir placé en « chambre de convalescence », entendez par là un cercueil bien douillet, idéal pour se régénérer après une dure journée de labeur passée à traquer de la nourriture qui ne voulait décidément pas se faire attraper, Tsunade revint dans son bureau et pria la petite blonde à couettes de se retirer. Cette perspective n'enchantait pas Naruto mais avait-il le choix ? L'Aînée prit la parole

« - Tu es donc Naruto Uzumaki… »

Le concerné acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Pour ne rien te cacher, je pensais que tu étais mort il y a longtemps. Lors de l'attaque de votre clan il y a dix-huit ans, très peu de personnes ont survécu, et encore, ces gens ne faisaient pas partie de la famille principale. Il était plus qu'évident qu'un bébé comme toi n'aurait pas pu survivre… A moins… »

Naruto baissa les yeux

« - A moins que des gens très courageux comme tes parents aient décidé qu'il en serait autrement… Te voir en vie ne m'étonne pas plus que ça cependant, connaissant la détermination de Minato et Kushina. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne t'avancera pas beaucoup, mais tes parents étaient des gens exceptionnels »

« - … »

« - Enfin bref. Si Temari t'a fait amener ici c'est parce qu'elle a reconnu le collier que tu portes, celui de la lignée des Kaze. Mais connaissant ton histoire, il est fort probable que tu n'en ai jamais entendu parler, que tu poursuives leur œuvre encore moins… »

« - Vous faites erreur… »

« - Explique–toi… »

« - Je n'ai appris que récemment qui étaient mes parents, ainsi que la vérité sur mes origines. C'est précisément pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris que je suis venu ici et que j'ai cherché à me renseigner sur vous. Je sais pas mal de choses, mais pas encore assez pour être efficace. Il me faut plus d'infos »

La blonde le regarda avec douceur et tendresse. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle ajouta

« - Je n'en attendais pas moins du fils de Minato et Kushina… »

« - Vous connaissiez bien mais parents ? »

« - Oh, oui, tu peux me croire, je peux peut être même me vanter de les connaître mieux que quiconque !! Nous étions de très bons amis et travaillons conjointement. Ils ont fait énormément de choses pour nous, la plupart des habitants les adoraient, beaucoup étaient réellement désespérés à l'annonce de leur…mort… La moindre des choses que je puisse faire maintenant est te prendre sous ma protection »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Eh bien oui ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas que je te laisse partir comme ça !! »

« - Mais, mais, je vais à la fac moi, j'ai des amis et tout !!! »

« - Personne ne te dit de tout arrêter. Tu seras juste libre de venir ici quand bon te semblera pour mener tes recherches, je mettrai à ton entière disposition notre bibliothèque privée. »

« - Ecoutez, je comprends bien ce vous attendez de moi, mais…Mais je crois que vous vous faites des idées sur ce que je suis capable de faire, mais parents sont mes parents et moi je suis moi. Je ne pourrais certainement pas vous aider comme ils l'ont fait…Je suis désolé… »

« - Je ne vais pas te cacher que beaucoup de gens, quand ils apprendront qui tu es, ce qui ne va pas tarder, placeront un grand espoir en toi… »

« - Mais… »

« - Mais je suis sûre et certaine que tu seras à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Tu es très modeste, ton père l'était aussi, il disait tout le temps qu'il n'arrivait à rien, et pourtant il a presque réussi à sauver quelques uns d'entre nous »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « presque réussi » ? »

« - Eh, bien il était tout près de mettre au point un nouveau rituel qui permettait de lever la malédiction sur un grand nombre de vampires en même temps. Le sort en a malheureusement décidé autrement… »

« - … »

« - Cependant il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je voudrais que tu restes ici. »

« - ??? »

« - Il y a peu de temps, la ville a été attaquée. C'étaient des éclaireurs de l'Akatsuki. Je me disais bien qu'ils devaient chercher quelque chose. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais ici, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils cherchaient, mais plutôt quelqu'un… »

« - Je suis désolé… »

« - Ne t'excuse pas Naruto. Nous n'avons pas subi de pertes. Mais tu comprends bien qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de te laisser seul sachant qu'ils sont à tes trousses »

« - Je comprends mais…si c'est vraiment moi qu'ils veulent, ils reviendront tôt ou tard, et si je suis ici alors…alors la ville subira certainement de gros dégâts. Je ne veux pas vous faire subir ça… »

« - Ahhhh, l'altruisme légendaire des Namikaze !!! Si tu veux tout savoir, ils n'ont qu'à venir, je les attends de pied ferme !!! Et si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, considère que je m'acquitte d'une dette envers tes parents pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous »

Naruto la regarda, et voyant le sourire sincère que Tsunade lui adressait, il prit sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ces gens qui comptaient sur lui, même s'il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre, il allait trouver. Il le fallait, il le devait. Il voulait que ses parents le regardent et soient fiers de lui. C'était une façon…de les maintenir en vie…

Naruto sortit du bureau de Tsunade, il était un peu perdu dans les longs couloirs de l'immeuble mais sa fierté lui interdisaient de demander quelconque renseignement, ce qui lui aurait fait gagner beaucoup de temps…Mais alors il ne serait peut être passé par là, il n'aurait peut être pas vu cette porte entre ouverte, et il ne serait peut être pas rentré…

A peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'il se retrouva face à face avec deux yeux couleur charbon qui le fixaient intensément. Le blond se figea sur place, ce regard posé sur lui le mettait très mal à l'aise, et il y avait de quoi !!! Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas particulièrement amical. Après avoir bredouillé un vague « pardon », il tourna rapidement les talons et entama son départ, ou plutôt devrais-je dire sa fuite…

Mais une poigne de fer autour de son bras l'empêcha de continuer. Il prit son courage à deux mains, fit volte face et en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard du brun (tiens mes chaussures sont sales il faudrait que je les lave un de ces jours, oh mais j'avais jamais remarqué que ces lacets oranges étaient si beaux !!), et dit à une allure beaucoup trop rapide pour paraître naturelle :

« - Ecoute Sasuke, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ok ? C'était vraiment pas pour te vexer, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de regarder quelqu'un crever sous mes yeux sans rien faire, je suis comme ça… Alors on oublie cette histoire d'accord ? »

« - Ca, ça m'étonnerait… Je suis pas près d'oublier ce que t'as fait… »

C'était trop beau. Comment avait-il pensé une seule seconde que le brun puisse lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Oh bien sûr, le geste en soi n'était pas répréhensible, sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un certain Uchiwa qui comme tout le monde le sait ont un orgueil trèèèèèsss mal placé, et ne serait sûrement pas disposé à accepter le fait qu'on ait pu le voir dans un état de faiblesse pareille, et encore moins qu'on l'ait aidé. Du coup Naruto s'attendait à passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et se maudissait de ne pas avoir demandé son chemin, au moins il n'en serait pas là…

« - D'habitude tout le monde s'en fout. Que j'aille bien ou pas c'est le cadet de leurs soucis. Les humains même seraient plutôt du genre à espérer que je crève le plus rapidement possible… Mais toi tu me sauves la mise. T'es stupide ou quoi ? »

Naruto allait rétorquer par une phrase bien sentie aux derniers mots de la phrase quand il prit conscience du sens de la phrase entière. Le ton était froid comme à son habitude, pourtant Naruto crut distinguer dans sa voix de l'amertume, et même une légère pointe de tristesse. Le blond croyait avoir rêvé mais lorsqu'il se décida enfin à regarder son interlocuteur, il vit que ce que sa voix essayait de cacher, ses yeux l'exprimaient sans pouvoir mentir…

En effet, depuis qu'il avait fait le choix de son mode de vie, il n'avait rencontré que du mépris, au mieux de l'incompréhension. Pourtant, pour la première fois, ce petit blond qui se tenait juste en face de lui ne l'avait pas méprisé, il ne l'avait pas craint. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour…Comme si Naruto était hermétique à la peur… L'éventail ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il le haïsse comme tous les autres humains. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que le blond continuait de lui sourire ? En fin de compte le plus effrayé des deux, c'était sûrement lui. Sasuke avait peur, réellement peur que quelqu'un puisse avoir de la considération pour lui.

« - Si c'est pour recevoir ta pitié, je te le dis tout de suite, j'en ai rien à cirer. Si c'est ça tu peux te barrer tout de suite ! »

Le ton du brun était redevenu acide et cassant. Mais Naruto, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter rétorqua :

« - Moi, avoir pitié de toi ? Nan mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Hahaha, j'aurais certainement pas pitié d'un mec hautain et froid comme toi !!! C'est juste que la fille qui est venue tout à l'heure m'a expliqué pourquoi tu faisais ça. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais éviter de tuer des humains pour te nourrir. Moi je trouve ça courageux de ta part, t'es pas obligé… Alors moi je respecte le courage c'est tout, ça à rien à voir avec de la pitié… »

Silence. Ce fut au tour du brun de baisser les yeux. Alors le blond n'éprouvait même pas de la pitié à son égard ? Il avait même fait mieux, ce que les autres méprisaient, lui il y voyait du courage, et bizarrement cela lui procurait une étrange sensation… Peut être ce que l'on appelle de la reconnaissance ?

« - …suke ? Hé oh !! Ca va pas ? »

« - Hn »

« - Ben je sais pas je parlais et après t'as eu l'air comme perdu. T'es sûr que tu devrais pas rester couché ? »

« - Ca va, je suis pas en sucre baka… »

« - Nan mais tu t'es pas vu !! Baka toi-même !! On te sauve la vie et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « baka » !! Tu pourrais dire quelque chose, je sais pas moi, un truc comme « merci », ou même « t'aurais dû me laisser crever », mais autre chose que me traiter de crétin fini et… »

« - Merci »

Un mot, sec, claquant, glacial. Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu montrer à Naruto que son geste ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Seulement, il ne le pouvait pas…Il ne le devait pas…


	8. Chapter 7: Tranche de vie

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Yaoiloveforever : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je réponds ici, dis tu m'en veux pas ???  Héhé, oui les évènements futurs, vont, tu me connais, devenir dramatiques !!! Et puis, je vais pas spoiler tout le monde ici mais ta supposition sur l'ombre est exacte !! Sinon, patience, patience, ils se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement nos deux petits bishos !! héhé !! Y'aura, à mon avis, 18 chaps, d'après mon estimation à la louche (fic de 45000 mots) voili voilou !!! Gros bizzzzous !!

Ba-chan powa : Bah, moi qui pensait que c'éatait une UA, j'ai jamais eu autant de compliments sur la proximité avec le manga, et tant mieux !!! T'sa tout lu d'une traite ? Ca va t'es vivante ? lol ben voilà, j'exauce ton souhait, parce que voici venir…la suite !!! (garçon !! deux chap s'il vous plaît !!!)

Mimina : Mdr !! Tu m'as par reconnue ? Ben c'est normal, tu m'as jamais vue !! xD je te taquine !!! J'apprécie particulièrement le c'est « encore » super, parce que ma grande hantise, c'est de faire une fic qui soit un énorme bide par rapport à la précédente… La nouvelle génération doit surpasser la précédente !! (comme on dirait dans un certain manga…) Remarque, c'est pareil pour les chapitres eux-mêmes, verdict quand tu auras lu les deux qui arrivent. C'est tout chaud, ça vient de sortir du four, bon appétit !!!

Shye Yun : Trop lol tes review à chaque fois !! Meuuhhh oui, Kato est un gentil petit espion paaaasss du tout soumis à son orochimaru-samanounet, un peu beaucoup psychopathe…d'ailleurs, un indice le rendarit un peu plus flippant encore, pourvu de l'avoir trouvé !! (allez deuxième indice, c'est au tout début de la fic). Sinon, c'est pas grave de pas reviewer à chaque chap, si c'est un truc global ça me va aussi très bien !! Vive Shikamaru, vive la flemme !!! Sinon, concernant ton auto-comparaison, et bien tu mets en avant le flamboiement éclatant de la jeunesse dorée et vigoureuse qui luit à la lumière de l'étincelante destinée !! (ne veut rien dire, mais je me souviens plus de la traduction que m'en a faite Gai…). Donc saute dans tous les sens, voici la suite tannnnnt attendue !!!

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

_Tranche de vie_

De son côté, Naruto était resté interdit, interloqué par la réaction du brun. Il pensait qu'il allait s'énerver, mais, même pas. Au lieu de cela il l'avait remercié, bon pas très cordialement c'est sûr mais c'était déjà un bon début… Il voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais Sasuke le coupa à nouveau

« - Je crois enfin avoir compris les raisons de ton comportement envers nous »

« - Hein ? Quoi quel comportement ? »

« - … Tu t'es certainement rendu compte qu'il n'est pas très naturel pour un humain de traîner avec des vampires, encore moins leur…sauver la vie… »

« - Ben, euh…oui, enfin non…je… »

« - C'est parce que tu est un Kaze, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que tu sais que les vampires ne peuvent, ni ne veulent rien faire aux membres du clan Namikaze »

La peur succéda à la surprise. Naruto n'avait absolument pas envie que son identité s'ébruite

« - Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda le blond faiblement

« - Temari m'a tout raconté tout à l'heure »

« - Temari ? »

« - La blonde avec qui tu m'as ramené »

« - Oh, oui, je vois…Donc tu sais qui je suis…Mais je trouve que tout ça va un peu vite, j'apprécie pas trop que la nouvelle se répande comme ça… »

« - Tu n'as rien à craindre, même si ça devait se savoir dans tout le village. Les gens ici n'espèrent qu'une chose, pouvoir un jour être libres. Et cela n'est possible que grâce aux Kaze. Depuis leur disparition, beaucoup ont perdu espoir. Savoir que l'Héritier est vivant leur en redonnerait. »

« - C'est bien le problème. Je crois que beaucoup de monde compte sur moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendent de moi… Je ne veux pas…les décevoir. Du coup ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée qu'ils sachent… »

« - Penses ce que tu veux. En tous cas, ils ne sont pas les plus à craindre. Il semblerait que d'autres croient aussi en tes capacités… »

« - Tu veux parler de l'Akatsuki ? »

« - Entre autres…Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls malheureusement. Je me doutais bien que la dernière fois, quand tu es venu ici, c'était après toi qu'ils en avaient. Il y avait trop de coïncidences troublantes… »

« - … »

Sans un mot, Naruto se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Cette réaction avait surpris l'éventail, du coup il ne pensa même pas à le retenir. De toute façon, le retenir pour lui dire quoi ? Le brun le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement. Quelque chose en lui venait de changer, mais il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte…

Naruto traversa la ville à grandes enjambées, ignorant les regards des curieux posés sur lui. Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'affala sur son lit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit quasi immédiatement.

Naruto pensait que les gens qui menaient une double vie, l'une dans l'ombre et l'autre dans la lumière, ça ne se trouvait qu'au cinéma. Maintenant il savait qu'il s'était trompé. Il essayait de concilier les deux, de façon plus ou moins chaotique, mais il faut avouer qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir plus mal. Ses amis de la fac n'avaient que vaguement remarquer ses absences au téléphone, et sa légère tendance à dormir en cours. Mais connaissant le tempérament du blond, ils ne s'en formalisaient pas. C'est ainsi qu'il réussissait à aller au ciné et au resto avec Hinata, Kiba et Shino, tout en se rendant à la bibliothèque de la ville souterraine. Car en effet il y allait de plus en plus souvent.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il était resté plus tard que d'habitude, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il faut dire que cette ville semble toujours éveillée, il y a toujours des gens dans les rues quelle que soit l'heure, et du coup il n'était pas tout seul à la bibliothèque.

Naruto était tellement plongé dans ses lectures qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand une personne tira une chaise près de lui dans un raclement pourtant sonore. Il ne remarqua pas plus quand cette même personne vint s'asseoir juste en face de lui. En fait ce n'est que quand celle-ci tira violemment le bouquin que le blond était en train d'éplucher qu'il s'aperçut réellement de sa présence…

« - Hé nan mais qu'est-ce que…Sasuke !!! Qu'est que tu fais ici ?? »

« - Je viens lire »

« - C'est ça, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… Quand t'auras fini de me prendre pour un con, tu me feras signe… »

« - Ok »

« - Enfoiré »

« - … »

« - Bon, dis ce que t'as à dire… »

« - L'Aînée m'a demandé de te surveiller… »

Naruto faillit s'étrangler de surprise

« - La vieille a dit QUOI ???? »

« - Que je devais te surveiller… »

« - J'avais compris merci, mais j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait mis ses menaces à exécution… »

« - Ce ne sont pas des menaces c'est pour te protéger. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois ? »

« - Là c'est pas pareil, je suis dans une bibliothèque. Le seul grand danger que je risque c'est de tomber de ma chaise et de me cogner la tête contre la table de derrière et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Reconnais que c'est dangereux… »

« - Te connaissant, oui ça l'est »

« - Pff…Si t'es venu pour me dire ça, je crois que tu peux repartir. Ca fait longtemps j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir une nounou… »

« - Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir crétin… »

« - Bah au moins c'est réciproque !!! »

Après cet échange de courtoisies, le blond retourna à son travail. Le brun prit un bouquin et commença à lire.

Les jours qui suivirent, le même schéma se répéta. Le blond travaillait et le brun était forcé de le surveiller. Enfin, forcé…C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, parce que cette situation ne lui était pas complètement désagréable. Pour le blond non plus d'ailleurs. En effet, au fil des séances, les petites vannes passées, il se révéla que les deux garçons s'entendaient plutôt bien. L'Uchiwa, d'un naturel pourtant taciturne n'avait jamais autant parlé qu'avec le blond, il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Bizarrement, la seule personne avec qui il acceptait de discuter était Naruto. De son côté le blond parlait, parlait, son entrain naturel et sa tchatche légendaire égayaient ces séances moroses de recherches (au grand damme des bibliothécaires prônant le silence comme seul et unique mode de vie…). Naruto était content de voir qu'il arrivait plus ou moins à dérider le brun. Malgré les réflexions cinglantes que ce dernier lui lançait de temps à autres, il aimait échanger des idées avec lui, il avait l'impression de parler comme on le ferait avec un frère, frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Bien sûr à l'école et à la fac il était entouré, mais cela restait de la camaraderie superficielle, jamais personne n'avait essayé de découvrir qui il était réellement, personne n'avait jugé intéressant d'essayer de briser la façade qu'il s'était construite. Et cela, Sasuke y arrivait particulièrement bien...

L'asocialité avait toujours fait parti de son caractère, aussi loin que Sasuke s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais aimé aller vers les autres. La tragédie qu'il a subie n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses. Malgré tout, ce petit blond au sourire resplendissant arrivait à le faire sortir de son mutisme. Au fil de la conversation, il dévoilait peu à peu des parties de lui-même, parties qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour divulguer. A croire que Naruto démontait tous ses principes les uns après les autres.

Ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, faire des blagues stupides et parler de sujets graves. La complicité qui s'était installée progressivement entre le blond et le brun faisait sauter tous les tabous, elle avait suffi à elle seule à leur faire oublier la différence qui les séparait : l'un appartenait à la lumière, l'autre vivait dans les ténèbres, l'un était humain, l'autre vampire…

Sasuke observait depuis un moment Naruto se tortiller sur sa chaise, mordant inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Finalement, après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération, il dit au blond :

« - C'est bon, pose la moi ta question… »

« - Hein ? Quoi mais euh, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veut te poser une question ? »

« - T'arrêtes pas de gigoter dans tous les sens en te mordillant la lèvre…Ca crève les yeux que t'as envie de me demander quelque chose… »

« - … »

« - Hé bien t'as perdu ta langue tout à coup ? »

« - Mais, non pas du tout !!! C'est juste que euh… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Oh et puis tant pis tu l'auras voulu !!! Bon, je me demandais comment…comment t'étais devenu…un vampire… »

Le léger sourire qu'arborait l'Uchiwa en voyant les mimiques du blond s'effaça instantanément, son regard se voila et il tourna les yeux. Naruto s'en aperçut vite

_Bravo Naruto, t'as encore fait une gaffe…_

« - E…Ecoutes Sasuke, je…je…c'est pas grave t'es pas obligé de me répondre. C'était juste une question comme ça, c'est…sans importance… »

Sasuke réfléchissait. Cette partie de son passé, il l'avait refoulée au plus profond de lui-même, voulant l'oublier pour toujours. Pourtant, ou fond de lui il savait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, seulement il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Mais aujourd'hui c'était chose faite. Il ne voulait pas la pitié des gens, il ne voulait pas non plus leur montrer sa souffrance, synonyme de faiblesse. Pour Naruto, c'était comme…différent…Il n'avait pas pitié de lui, il ne se moquerait pas, sans doute parce que lui aussi avait connu la solitude…

« - J'avais six ans… »

En entendant cette phrase, Naruto regretta de ne pas avoir tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

« - Sasuke… »

« - Tu voulais que je répondes à ta question ? Je vais le faire. Mais promets-moi d'abord que tu ne vas pas m'interrompre »

Naruto acquiesça. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et commença

« - J'avais six ans, je vivais avec mes parents dans la maison principale du quartier Uchiwa, là où on s'est vu la première fois. Mon père était le « chef » du clan, il avait pas mal d'influence. Tout le monde pensait que le clan Uchiwa était le plus puissant et qu'il ne pourrai jamais rien lu arriver…C'était l'opinion commune jusqu'à ce mois de novembre 1789. Une épidémie de peste se répandait dans les villages voisins, nous avions tout fait pour l'éviter, allant même jusqu'à couper toutes relations commerciales avec ces villages. Peu de temps après, des messagers ont rapporté que l'épidémie s'était calmée, alors nous avons relâché notre vigilance… En nous croyant sauvés, nous avion signé notre arrêt de mort. Quelques jours plus tard, les premiers cas se déclaraient…Au bout d'une semaine, les trois quarts des habitants étaient morts. Mon grand frère et moi faisions partie des derniers survivants, à croire que le destin voulait qu'on voie nos êtres chers disparaître les uns après les autres. Quand mon grand frère est tombé malade, j'étais atterré. Il est resté avec moi jusqu'au bout. Quand il est parti lui aussi, je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, que mon heure vienne le plus rapidement possible. C'est en ce jour funeste que j'ai commis le plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Un homme est venu et m'a promis que je pourrais revoir mes parents si je lui faisais confiance. Quand on est désespéré, tous les moyens sont bons. Je lui ai donné ma vie, sans qu'il ne me rende celle des êtres qui m'étaient chers. Depuis ce jour là, j'existe, ni vraiment vivant, ni vraiment mort. Beaucoup de gens désirent l'immortalité, mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné, tu es condamné pour l'éternité à voir les gens mourir, sans pouvoir rien faire… »

Le visage habituellement impassible du brun avait revêtu un voile de tristesse profonde, ce qui provoqua chez le blond un pincement au cœur. Etant petit, il s'était toujours dit que ça serait génial de pouvoir vivre toujours, qu'alors on pourrait faire tout ce qu'on a envie de faire sans contrainte de temps. En fait il n'avait jamais réellement pensé au revers de la médaille, il en prenait pleinement conscience à présent…

« - Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, car ça serait un mensonge, je crois que personne ne peut le savoir d'ailleurs. Par contre je sais ce que c'est de perdre des êtres chers. Je m'imagine bien ce que ça doit faire de se dire qu'on ne pourra jamais les revoir, pas même dans une autre vie… »

« - Tu comprends peut être pourquoi maintenant les vampires placent tant d'espoir dans la familles de Kaze »

« - Oui… »

Un long silence suivit cette discussion. Chacun reprit son activité, et le thème ne fut plus abordé dans la soirée…Ni jamais, d'ailleurs. De toute façon, Sasuke avait largement répondu à la question du blond.

Un bâillement sonore se fit entendre.

« - Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Naruto… »

« - Hein ? Maintenant ? Mais il n'est que 2h du mat' !! Je pète la forme !! »

« - Ouais, tu pètes tellement la forme que t'en as des cernes de dix kilomètres. C'est vrai que pour un zombie t'as l'air en forme… »

« - Pff… »

« - Continuer maintenant ne t'avancera plus à grand-chose »

Naruto devait l'admettre. Sasuke avait raison, il était mort de fatigue. Rien que pour lui démontrer qu'il avait tort, il aurait bien fait une petite nuit blanche, mais là il n'en avait plus les capacités physiques. Il se dirigea au radar vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

« - Bon allez bonne nuit Sas'ke…bwaaaahhhhhh » (c'était un bâillement…)

« - Pourquoi tu me dis bonne nuit maintenant, on est pas encore arrivé chez toi »

« - C'est bon, je peux rentrer seul. Si les mecs de l'autre jour me font chier j'aurais qu'à leur dire d'attendre que j'aie dormi… »

« - Très drôle. Vu ton état tu serais capable de t'excuser à un poteau après l'avoir percuté »

Le trajet ne fut pas interrompu par les habituelles blagues foireuses du blond, car celui-ci était à moitié en train de dormir debout, provoquant l'exaspération d'un certain brun qui était obligé de le supporter (genre ça te déplaît Sasuke…)


	9. Chapter 8: Chasseurs et proies

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

_Chasseurs et proies_

La nuit était vraiment paisible. Quiconque viendrait à Konoha pour la première fois ne se douterait une seule seconde que cette ville abritait en son sein une cité vampire toute entière. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, les chats de gouttière semblaient avoir déserté ainsi que les rats. Cette nuit était vraiment très calme, trop calme peut être…

« - T'as l'air stressé Sasuke… »

« - Hn »

« - Même moi qui suis crevé je parle plus que toi, nan mais c'est vraiment pas possible tu… »

« - Chut !! »

« - Nan mais et puis quoi encore… »

« - Je t'ai dit de te taire bordel !!! »

Sasuke affichait maintenant un visage préoccupé, semblant chercher des yeux un ennemi invisible. Naruto stoppa net ses élucubrations indignées et scruta l'obscurité comme son ami. Les lumières des lampadaires l'éblouissaient, il ne voyait rien à plus de trois mètres. Il décida alors d'écouter. En tendant attentivement l'oreille, il perçut des faibles bruits, des déplacements rapides. Sasuke interrompit le silence pour murmurer

« - Ils sont trois. Deux à gauche, un en arrière. »

Les battements du cœur du blond s'intensifiaient. Trois contre deux c'était risqué mais faisable. Soudain, il entendit la voix de l'Uchiwa s'élever dans le silence de la nuit

« - Vous pouvez sortir. Je sais que vous êtes là… »

Naruto était impressionné par le calme avec lequel Sasuke avait prononcé cette phrase. Du coup ça lui donnait envie d'en rajouter une couche…A la sauce Naruto bien sûr…

« - Ouais, sortez de là !!! On vous fait tellement peur que vous osez pas sortir, c'est ça hein ?!! Hahaha, allez bande de trouillards, ramenez vous qu'on vous mette une raclée !!! »

Comme si ils étaient en position de fanfaronner…

Une voix calme, douce et profonde rétorqua

« - Hum… Tu es bien bavard dis-moi, et surtout très sûr de toi… »

Un jeune homme fit son apparition. Il était brun, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Il était suivi par deux autres garçons. L'un portait ses longs cheveux bruns détachés, l'autre portait une tenue assez provocante qui consistait en un T-shirt moulant relevé au dessus du nombril. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire affreusement superficiel et criant de fausseté. Celui qui avait les cheveux longs prit la parole

« - Deux jeunes qui se baladent à deux heures et demie du matin…Vous trouvez pas ça louche ? Il se trouve que nous si. D'ailleurs ça nous fait furieusement penser à deux vampires qui seraient en quête d'un dîner… »

Un détail attira l'attention de Naruto. Le jeune homme qui venait de parler avait des yeux d'une étrange couleur nacre. Pourtant, si curieuse qu'elle puisse être, cette couleur lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part… Un souvenir. L'illumination.

_Hinata…_

Très fier de sa trouvaille Naruto s'exclama

« - Hé mais je sais qui t'es toi !! Tu t'appelles Neji Hyûga, et t'es le cousin d'Hinata pas vrai ? »

Le sus-nommé tiqua, un brin déstabilisé par l'intervention saugrenue du blond

« - C'est exact. »

« - Haha, je le savais !!! Alors donc je suppose que vous êtes des Defilers… »

Naruto blêmit.

_Des Defilers…_

Il venait de comprendre ce que leur présence signifiait. Et ni pour lui, ni pour Sasuke il n'était souhaitable qu'ils restent dans le coin. Ils savaient pertinemment que ces types étaient entraînés à tuer. Même s'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal côté baston, Naruto dut admettre qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chances en deux contre trois face à des chasseurs de vampires expérimentés.

L'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki se regardèrent, et dans une sorte d'accord tacite, ils se retournèrent rapidement et entamèrent leur course.

Les chasseurs et les proies se talonnaient. Les poursuivants étaient silencieux et Naruto devait s'en remettre à Sasuke pour connaître leur position. Au bout de cinq minutes de course effrénée, ils arrivèrent sous un pont. Naruto était à bout de souffle

« - Sasuke…stop…j'en peux plus… »

« - Va leur expliquer ça »

« - Hé…j'ai…j'ai pas autant d'endurance…que toi… »

« - … »

« - Mais c'est qui ces mecs ? Ils sont …humains oui ou merde ? »

« - Ce sont des humains, mais entraînés à traquer des vampires, donc ils doivent adapter leurs capacités à leur proie »

Une fléchette vint se planter juste à côté du visage du blond, laissant au passage une estafilade de sang sur sa joue.

« - Whaaa !! »

« - Et merde, ils doivent avoir des Amazones… » dit le brun

« - Des quoi ? »

« - Des Amazones. Ce sont des sortes d'arbalètes légères utilisées par les chasseurs de vampires depuis des siècles. Elles sont atrocement efficaces… T'as récupéré ? »

« - Ouais ça peut aller… »

« - On se casse »

Et la cavalcade continua…Mais cette fois-ci moins longtemps. Malgré les dires du blond, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment prêt à se retaper une traversée du village en courant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ralentit, et les Defilers continuaient de gagner du terrain. Sasuke comprit que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à fuir comme ça. Lui pouvait s'en sortir, mais Naruto lui était à bout de toute évidence.

« - Naruto. Continue tout droit. Je les retiens. »

« - Qu…quoi ??? »

« - Pars devant »

« - Ca va pas ? Je te laisse pas seul avec ces malades !!! »

« - T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent qui tu es, ils te laisseront tranquilles et se focaliseront sur moi. Va devant, je te rejoindrais plus tard »

« - Mais… »

« - Fais ce que je te dis »

Le ton était sans appel. Le blond détourna le regard et fronça les sourcils. Il tourna les talons et avant de partir se retourna vers le brun et lança

« - Je crois que t'as intérêt à me rejoindre, Sasuke… »

L'obscurité masqua le micro sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvre du brun. Deux secondes plus tard, l'habituel masque froid avait reprit sa place.

« - Je vous attendais messieurs… »

« - Il est où ton pote ? » dit le jeune homme à la queue de cheval

« - Pressé d'en finir ?...Shikamaru… »

« - Fais pas ton malin Uchiwa »

« - Hum… A trois contre un, j'ai déjà connu des Defilers plus courageux… »

Celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé se décida à prendre la parole

« - Dis moi Sasuke Uchiwa, ton ami n'avait pas l'air d'être un vampire…Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec toi ? »

« - Sai » coupa Neji

« - Je posais juste une question…Une question tout à fait innocente… »

« - … »

« - A moins que… Non, c'est absurde, ça ne peut pas être un Namikaze, tout le monde sait qu'ils ont morts il y a longtemps… »

Le petit sourire sarcastique du dénommé Sai n'inspirait rien de bon à l'éventail. Ainsi il ne s'était pas trompé. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui, mais pour Naruto.

« - Allez Uchiwa, dis nous où se cache ton pote et on te laisse tranquille. C'est un marché honnête… »

« - C'est vrai, c'est honnête…Tellement honnête que j'ai envie de vous dire d'aller tous vous faire foutre »

« - Mauvaise réponse… »

Shikamaru se jeta sur Sasuke. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Naruto avait traversé trois quartiers, se retournant toutes les trente secondes craignant d'avoir été suivi, mais surtout il n'était pas rassuré d'avoir laissé Sasuke seul se battre avec les trois chasseurs. Il hésita.

_Si j'y retourne, Sasuke va m'en vouloir à mort…_

Il n'hésita pas longtemps quand un cri déchira le silence de la nuit. Il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

_Putain Sasuke, fais pas le con…_

Il arriva dans la ruelle qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Des traces de sang étalées ça et là témoignaient d'un combat récent, cependant la rue était déserte et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Naruto était sur ses gardes.

Un bruit sourd et étouffé parvint à ses oreilles. Il se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit, et découvrit dans un petit renfoncement un petit chat noir couché sur le flanc qui respirait avec difficulté. Un filet de sang s'échappait de son abdomen. Le chat tourna ses yeux verts perçants vers Naruto. Celui-ci tressaillit. Le chat détourna le regard et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. L'instant d'après, un corps se forma à sa place, celui de Sasuke.

Naruto se précipita vers le brun qui était affalé contre le mur.

« - Sasuke !! »

« - Va t'en…ils…c'est toi qu'ils cherchent… »

Sasuke parlait avec difficulté, sa voix était rauque et inquiétante. Comme Naruto ne voyait pas grand-chose, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que ses mains étaient devenues rouge carmin et que ses vêtements commençaient à se teinter de la même couleur. Ayant fait cette découverte, il se sentit paniquer

« - T'es blessé !! Mais pourquoi tu m'as dit de partir crétin !! »

« - … »

« - Bon, je vais te ramener à la ville. Tu peux marcher ? »

L'Uchiwa essaya de se relever, mais à peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement qu'il retomba lourdement dans les bras du blond, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage

« - Merde… »

Naruto passa sa main sur le torse de l'éventail, pour trouver une meilleure prise ( hum…vous pensiez à quoi là ??? A rien d'autre qu'à l'explication que je viens de vous donner j'espère !!!). Quelque chose de dur et pointu (je vous jure que je fais pas exprès, c'est pas ma faute si vous avez l'esprit mal tourné !!!) rencontra sa main. Le cœur du blond manqua un battement quand un cri étouffé de douleur passa les lèvres de l'éventail.

C'était une petite tige de bois. Elle était fine et brisée à son extrémité. Mais malheureusement, l'autre se trouvait profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine de sa victime. Naruto était épouvanté.

« - Et merde… Il faut la retirer, sinon tu vas perdre beaucoup trop de sang !! »

« - Si ce n'était que ça… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - … »

« -Sasuke réponds-moi !! »

« - C'est une flèche d'Amazone. Ces flèches sont empoisonnées… »

Naruto ne réfléchit pas, il mit tant bien que mal Sasuke en équilibre sur son épaule, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher à sa blessure et marcha le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée de la ville souterraine. Arrivé devant les portes, il était à bout de forces, ses membres le faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, chaque seconde était précieuse pour son ami…

Il alla directement dans le bureau de Tsunade. Quand celle-ci vit ce que portait Naruto, elle n'eut besoin d'aucun commentaire et emmena le brun dans une chambre.

Les heures passaient, Naruto était assis ou plutôt prostré contre un mur, dans le couloir. Ses membres étaient engourdis d'être resté dans cette position. Il se balançait frénétiquement, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, fixant un point inexistant. Sous la lumière des chandelles, on pouvait distinguer maintenant clairement les taches marron qui souillaient sa veste et ses mains. Ce jour là, il n'alla pas en cours, ni même ne remonta à la surface. Il resta dans cet état léthargique jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tsunade vienne le sortir de sa torpeur. Naruto posa un regard vide sur elle. Celle-ci arborait une expression dure et sévère.

Tout à coup son visage s'adoucit, et dit au blond d'une voix douce et calme

« - Ne fais pas cette tête là !!! Sasuke va bien, c'était moins une mais il s'en est sorti…Grâce à toi. Encore cinq minutes et le poison aurait atteint le cerveau, je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« - Je peux le voir ? »

« - Là il se repose. Mais les vampires se régénèrent vite, il devrait rapidement être rétabli. Nous avons bien fait de te faire surveiller, comme nous le pensions, les Defilers ont finalement décidé de s'en prendre à toi… »

« - Ouais…Heureusement que des gens sont là pour se faire tuer à ma place… »

Naruto se leva et partit sans adresser un regard à l'aînée qui le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre.

Naruto sentait son cœur se serrer. Encore une fois, quelqu'un avait souffert pour que lui reste en vie.

_Combien de morts faudra-t-il encore pour que moi je puisse vivre ?_ _Mon existence est-elle si importante qu'elle exige en retour des sacrifices pareils ? Les gens me font confiance, mais je ne serais certainement pas à la hauteur…Ils sont prêts à donner leur vie pour moi alors que je ne peux même pas leur promettre de pouvoir les aider… Tous ces gens qui croient en moi…Mes parents, les habitants de cette ville, Sasuke…Ma vie ne mérite pas qu'on meure pour elle, alors pourquoi tout ça ?_

Naruto resta encore quelques heures à déprimer de cette manière, ressassant ses souvenirs. Il décida ensuite de venir voir comment avait évolué l'état de Sasuke.

En entrant dans la chambre, il fut content de voir qu'il était réveillé…mais il n'était pas tout seul. Une jeune femme aux couettes blondes que Naruto connaissait bien se tenait près de son lit. Quand celle-ci s'aperçut de sa présence elle déclara avec un sourire

« - Ah te voilà enfin !! Allez je te laisse avec _ton_ Sasuke… »

« - Hein ? »

« - Rien laisse tomber… »

Temari sortit, et Naruto entra dans la chambre. A ce moment là, il crut discerner pendant une demi seconde une expression d'étonnement sur le visage de l'éventail, impression qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Naruto était un peu gêné, après tout, c'était de sa faute si le brun était dans ce lit

« - Salut Sasuke… »

…Fut le truc le plus intelligent qu'il trouva à dire.

Naruto remarqua le visage fermé qu'arborait l'Uchiwa, et il en eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'osa plus le regarder. La voix du brun le fit sursauter

« - Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas revenir »

Le blond voulu articuler quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et restait désespérément coincé dans sa gorge. Sasuke continua

« - C'était du suicide de revenir. Si j'ai fait ça c'est justement pour que tu puisse t'éloigner d'eux, et toi COMME UN IMBECILE TU REVIENS !!! SE FAIRE DEMONTER C'EST PAS PARTICULIEREMENT AGREABLE, ALORS SI EN PLUS CA SERT A RIEN, JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE JE M'EN SERAIS BIEN PASSE !!! »

Le brun habituellement si calme venait de lui cracher à la figure ses quatre vérités.

« - Je suis…désolé… »

Des mots d'une banalité affligeante… Le blond ferma les yeux et sans un mot sortit de la chambre. Une fois dehors, il se mit dos au mur et se laissa glisser contre la paroi froide.

« - Tu pleures ? » Dit une voix féminine

« - Casses-toi Temari, je suis pas d'humeur là… » Le blond avait répondu sur un ton acide qu'on ne lui connaissait pas

« - Je vois… Désolée, mais je vais devoir te faire chier encore un moment. J'ai à te parler »

« - Je t'ai dit que c'était pas le moment ! »

« - Oh que si, je crois que c'est très précisément le bon moment ! Allez lève toi et suis moi »


	10. Chapitre 9: Sens caché

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Ba-chan powa : **Kikoo !!! Ravie d'apprendre qu t'as survécu !! Ca aurait été embêtant d'avoir une mort sur la conscience !!! xD Je sui scontente d'avoir réaliser ton souhait, c'est bien le seul auquel je puisse accéder remarque, mais bon si je peux déjà faire ça !!! lol Ben oui, la fin se termine en suspense, c'est la dure loi des fanfics, mais bon, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite !! (je suis sadique mais pas méchante !!! )

**Schuichi** : Coucou !!! Ben, ce ne serait pas la première review que j'ai de toi par hasard ??? lol, en tous cas t'as l'air d'être un habituée, et ça me va droit au cœur !!!Eh oui, Sasu-chan est un vampire, et pas l'affreux Dracula, s'il vous plait !! C'est tout à fait le genre de vampire qu'on ne se ferait pas prier pour le laisser se nourrir… Enfin bref, oui ma fic sort vite, et j'en profite parce que c'est les vacances !!! (D'ailleurs profitez aussi !!) Donc voili voilou la suite, et attention !! je vérifierais si t'es bien la première à la lire cette suite !!! Lol, je plaisante !! Enfin, deux chapitres à la suite comme d'hab pour éviter les crises de manque…Qui ont semblerait-il un effet désatreux sur la santé mentale…Car, oui, tu imites très bien Sakura !!! (je ne sui spas sadique, mais j'aime bien taquiner les gens !!! Tu m'en veux pas hein ????? kawaii eyes no jutsu)

**Yaoiloveforever : **Neeeeee-chaaaaaannn !!! (version Kon dans Bleach si tu suis le manga) Et oui, Sasuke est MECHANT !!!! Mdr, nan, t'as déjà vu un Sasu-chan méchant avec moi ??? Pas possible… Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre pourquoi il a réagi comme ça… Et là il va tout de suite remonter dans ton estime j'en suis sûre !!! Rappelle-toi, Sasunaru vaincra !!!

**Shye Yun** : Toujours aussi impatiente de recevoir tes reviews !!! Comme tu dis, genre ça lui déplait !!! Il est trop fort ce Sasuke !! Il adooore se mentir à lui-même c'est pas vrai…ah la la…Enfin, oui en effet la relation évolue, et la ce n'est que le tout petit début !! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre comment ça devient kawaii (je parle comme une racaille là…) bon bien sûr, comme Naruto est toujours aussi peu dégourdi, il ne s'est aperçu de rien, un Naruto , ça se refait pas !!! Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que j'estime la fic à 18 chapitres environ, avec cette longueur de chapitres bien sûr. Enfin, la fic en elle-même fait 45000 mots donc là, on en est à peu près à la moitié... Au fait, t'as pas besoin de t'expliquer comme ça !!! Si tu veux plus lire c'est ton choix !! lol, mais si tu as envie de continuer, comme je crois que c'est le cas (naaaaan pas possible…) ben je peux te dire que c'est loin d'être fini, les évènement ne sont pas encore au comble du dramatique, qui va comme tu peux t'en douter faciliter grandement le rapprochement de ces persos que tu aimes tant !!! J'adoooore aussi le Sasunaru, je trouve ça trop classe (c'est fou, avec trois fic sur ce couple on aurait presque pensé que t'étais une fan du SasuIno…) Et rassures toi, moi aussi je suis pas pressée que cette fic se termine (même si j'en ai une autre de derrière les fagots !!! part à pas de loup continuer de taper sa fic en se frottant les mains). Bon lecturage !!!

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

_Sens cachés et révélations_

A contre cœur, Naruto s'arracha du sol et suivit la blonde en traînant les pieds. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et se dirigèrent vers un petit parc peu éloigné. Il y avait au milieu une grande fontaine où se reflétaient les lumières des bougies des lampadaires, donnant un côté féerique à l'endroit.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Dit le blond avec une touche d'impatience

« - Je voulais te parler de Sasuke »

« - Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a à dire sur ce mec… »

« - Je sais très bien que ce qu'il t'as dit t'as blessé… »

En plein dans le mille…Le blond détourna le regard

« - Comment tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Tu nous écoutais ? »

« - Disons que, il se trouve que j'étais dans le coin et que j'ai négligemment laissé traîner mon oreille. Du coup, il se peut que j'ai tout à fait fortuitement saisi des bribes de conversation… »

Traduction : Elle avait scrupuleusement enregistré les moindres détails de la discussion

« - C'est ça… »

« - Je connais Sasuke depuis un petit moment, il n'est pas aussi froid que tu le crois, c'est juste…qu'il exprime ses sentiments d'un manière…spéciale… Il n'a jamais trop eu l'occasion de le faire, donc quand il se lance ça donne des résultats assez… inattendus »

« - Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'inattendu. Il exprime ses sentiments, c'est vrai, et je ne vois rien de bizarre à engueuler quelqu'un que de toute évidence tu détestes. Pour moi c'est une réaction normale »

« - Tu ne comprends pas à ce que je vois… »

« - Y'a rien à comprendre, ce mec est irrécupérable, il est froid, égoïste, égocentrique, hautain. Je pourrais trouver encore une dizaine de qualificatifs dans ce goût là !! »

« - C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de lui ? »

« - Bien sûr !! Si je le dis !! »

« - Et si moi je te dis qu'en fait il tient énormément à toi, qu'il aimerait bien te le montrer mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire… »

« - Ouais, c'est…je… »

Cette phrase si énigmatique jeta le trouble dans le cœur de blond. Pourquoi disait-elle çà ?

« - Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Temari, si c'est une blague j'en ai déjà connu des plus drôles… »

« - Je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien d'une blague »

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre, il se sentait un peu perdu devant cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Temari poursuivit

« - S'il t'a crié dessus tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit. En fait il était tout simplement inquiet. Inquiet de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si ça avait mal tourné. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Tu sais Naruto, Sasuke a beaucoup changé depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Quand il est avec toi, il est tellement différent. D'ailleurs, depuis que je le connais, tu es la première personne qui arrive à le faire rire. Et je peux t'assurer que ça fait un bout de temps !! »

« - Hn, il rit pour se foutre de moi… » dit Naruto avec un petit rire nerveux

« - Il est un peu perdu, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le guider. Tu sais, les vampires ne sont pas comme les humains, il ne peuvent pas s'attacher à quelqu'un, parce que dès lors que cela arrive, ils savent qu'il en souffriront éternellement »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« - S'ils nouent des liens avec un humain, ils savent que celui-ci disparaîtra un jour ou l'autre c'est comme ça… Pour nous, la vie humaine est aussi éphémère qu'un arc-en-ciel. Du coup, les vampires s'efforcent de rejeter toute forme d'attachement. Mais il arrive parfois que cet attachement soit trop fort pour être combattu. La peur nous envahit, la peur de souffrir par la perte inéluctable d'un être qui nous est cher… Et c'est précisément ce que Sasuke est en train de ressentir à ton égard, c'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça »

Les révélations de Temari touchèrent profondément Naruto. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, alors il commença à se poser des questions à voix hautes, ignorant la présence de la blonde.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être ça… »

« - Pourtant c'est la vérité »

« - Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant de ce qu'il ressent, c'est lui qui te l'a dit ? »

« - Il n'y pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce genre de choses, ça se voit tout de suite »

« - C'est tellement évident que j'ai rien remarqué… »

« - C'est parce tu ne sais pas voir au travers des mots !! »

« - …Et quand bien même ça serait vrai, je crois que ma présence ne PEUT PAS l'aider… »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« - C'est pourtant évident. Si je continue à faire comme avant, si il s'attache, il va souffrir encore. Causer la mort de mes parents, c'est la première chose que j'ai réussie à faire dans ma vie. Comme si les gens qui me côtoient étaient destinés à souffrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre…Alors je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rester avec lui, vraiment… »

« - C'est là que tu fais erreur. Si tu pars, ça va le détruire. Et là t'auras provoqué ce que tu aurais voulu éviter… »

« - Alors je ne vois pas la solution »

« - Les vampires étaient des humains avant. Du coup, ils conservent les qualités et les défauts humains. J'ai dit que pour nous s'attacher à quelqu'un c'est dur c'est vrai. Mais essayer vainement de renier cet attachement est encore plus douloureux…Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle… »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Disons que je me suis attachée moi aussi à un humain…Sauf que je suis ce que je suis et qu'il est ce qu'il est. Je suis la proie, il est le chasseur. Un jour ou l'autre, nous nous affronterons…sauf… » Les yeux de Temari se voilèrent

« - Sauf ? »

« - Sauf si bien sûr tu trouves un moyen de régler ce problème, hein Naruto !! »

Un grand sourire avait repris place sur le visage de la jeune femme. Naruto souriait tristement, voyant qu'elle faisait de toute évidence des efforts pour lui remonter le moral. Ils regardèrent la fontaine silencieusement, le temps que le blond assimile les paroles de Temari.

« - Bon aller, je dois rentrer. Ca fait deux jours que je ne suis pas remonté à la surface, mes amis doivent se demander ce que je fous. Et puis, si je vais pas en cours, je vais galérer pour les exams. Je reviendrai demain. A plus Temari ! »

Un sourire forcé illuminait le visage de Naruto. Temari le remarqua mais ne voulut pas faire d'autres commentaires, et elle le regarda s'éloigner.

« - Naruto !!!! »

Un garçon brun avec de curieux triangles rouges sur les joues courait dans la direction du blond en faisant de grands gestes

« - Espèce de sécheur va !! T'as loupé deux contrôles en plus !! T'es un malin !! »

« - Kiba… »

« - Faudra que tu mes dises comment tu fais !! Alors, pourquoi t'étais pas là ? »

« - Je me sentais pas très bien » Répondit le blond dont les joues commençaient à se teinter de rouge (manquerait plus que son nez s'allonge tiens…)

« - C'est ça oui, dis plutôt que t'as un radar à partiels !! Au fait, Hinata était morte d'inquiétude, c'est pas très sympa t'aurais pu au moins nous passer un coup de fil. Elle a frôlé la crise cardiaque !! »

« - Je…désolé ! »

Naruto affichait à présent un sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« - Bah tiens, en parlant d'Hinata, là voilà. Oi, Hinata, par ici, Naruto est revenu !!! »

La jeune fille tourna la tête en entendant son prénom. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Naruto, elle sentit la tête lui tourner.

En plein milieu des couloirs de la fac, une jeune fille venait de s'évanouir.

« - Qu'est-ce que je te disais… »

Le blond se précipita vers elle pour la relever. Mais sa soudaine proximité avec la petite brune ne fit qu'empirer les choses. La jeune fille était maintenant plus rouge qu'une groseille (pour changer…), ce qui étonnait au plus haut point un certain blond pas très dégourdi en ce qui concerne les sentiments

« - Hé Kiba, t'es sûr qu'elle est pas malade ? Nan parce que là, elle a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien… »

« - Trop cool, hier elle était blanche comme un linge, et maintenant elle a repris des couleurs grâce à toi Naruto !!! mwahahahahahaha !!! »

« - C'est pas drôle Kiba !! Bon je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie… »

Naruto commença à passer ses bras sous ses jambes pour la porter. C'était le geste de trop pour l'Hyûga. Recouvrant subitement ses esprits, elle se releva d'un bond et alla se placer le plus loin possible du blond. Blond qui, soit dit en passant, était complètement largué. Hinata bredouilla :

« - M…merci…Na…Naruto-kun. Je vais…b…bien maintenant…C'est bien que tu…tu sois revenu… »

Kiba pendant toute la scène s'était esclaffé peu discrètement. Ce qui l'amusait le plus, ce n'était pas tant la réaction d'Hinata, mais surtout de voir que Naruto ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Hinata était folle amoureuse de lui. Ca crevait pourtant les yeux. L'Inuzuka riait, mais au fond de lui, ça lui faisait mal. Hinata n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à avouer ses sentiments, lui aussi n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour une petite brune qui n'avait d'yeux que pour un certain blond…

« - Bon ben maintenant que t'es là Hinata, on peut le dire à Naruto !! »

« - Dire quoi ? » Demanda le concerné

« - Demain soir on se fait un resto. Tu viens bien sûr !! Enfin si « tu te sens pas bien » c'est pas grave on ira s'amuser sans toi !! » dit le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond

« - C'est pour fêter quoi ? »

« - Rien de spécial, y'a pas de raison pour s'amuser !!! »

Naruto allait accepter cette proposition, quand un détail lui revint à l'esprit. Il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches, et il voulait passer voir Sasuke aussi. Il dut prendre une décision. S'il avait pris la bonne, ça il n'en savait rien.

« - Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrai pas venir… »

« - Mais pourquoi ?? »

« - Je…J'ai des choses à faire. Mais si vous voulez on peut y aller ce week-end ?! »

« - Non la semaine prochaine Shino peut pas venir… Bon ben tant pis, c'est pas grave… »

La sonnerie retentit. Naruto souffla intérieurement. S'en aller, vite, fuir cette situation embarrassante. Une excuse bidon.

« - Oh zut, j'ai oublié mon livre de civilisation dans mon casier. Je file le chercher, je vous rejoins tout de suite !! »

Le blond partit aussi vite que possible vers son casier, plantant là ses deux amis.

« - Pas là demain hein ??... »

« - Kiba…Naruto-kun est très occupé…Il fait des recherches pour son exposé de fin d'année… »

« - C'est ça oui !! Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il a trouvé une super activité et qu'il veut pas nous en faire profiter le petit cachottier… »

« - … »

« - Alors il veut pas venir au resto avec nous ? Ben dans ce cas on va aller lui tenir compagnie, niark niark niark… »

L'Inuzuka, quand il avait une idée dans la tête, pouvait se montrer très machiavélique et imaginer des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres. Et justement, là, il s'était mis en tête de découvrir comment le blond occupait ses soirées. Il avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude de convier à ses plans des gens qui n'étaient pas très chauds, une certaine Hinata par exemple…

Le lendemain soir, Naruto se rendit à la ville souterraine. Il passa par la bibliothèque et emporta le plus de livres qu'il pouvait transporter dans ses bras, puis il se dirigea vers l'immeuble de l'Aînée.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, problème. Il avait des livres jusqu'au menton et ses deux mains étaient bloquées. Bien sûr, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de tout simplement les poser, mais comme il semblerait que sa devise soit « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué », il décida d'essayer de dégager une de ses mains pour ouvrir la porte. Prenez dix kilos de livres sur une main, une pile en équilibre instable et un petit blond pas très doué. Mixez le tout et vous obtenez ce qui va suivre…

Les livres oscillèrent dangereusement. L'instant d'après, dans un énorme fracas, Naruto se retrouvait à moitié écrasé par des bouquins.

« - Oups… »

La porte s'ouvrit. Un brun le regardait de toute sa hauteur

_Je dois être maudit…Y'a pas d'autre explication…_

Naruto était occupé à se dépêtrer des livres quand il vit que l'éventail se penchait à son tour pour…Ramasser ses livres ! D'un ton sec il dit à Naruto d'entrer.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, le blond jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtifs en direction du brun. Ne supportant plus ce silence pesant, Naruto déclara

« - Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…J'aurais dû t'écouter, excuse moi. Je comprends très bien que tu sois énervé… »

Cette fois-ci, l'Uchiwa paraissait réellement surpris. Pourquoi Naruto s'excusait-il encore ? Il se rappela des paroles dures qu'il avait eues envers lui et comprit

« - Hn. Ca va, c'est oublié »

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de feindre la froideur avec le blond

« - Je sais vraiment pas comment me faire pardonner…je… »

« - T'es sourd ? J'ai dit que c'était oublié !! C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai gueulé dessus… C'est juste que…Rien laisse tomber… »

« - Si !! Dis ! »

« - Si je me suis énervé c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, voilà, t'es content ??!! »

Alors Temari disait vrai… Naruto sourit. Un magnifique sourire, rempli de douceur qui fit rougir bien malgré lui Sasuke, lequel détourna vivement le regard…

Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à travailler sur les livres dans une atmosphère détendue, ce qui rassura le blond. Tout redevenait comme avant.

« - Au fait Sasuke je voulais te demander, tu récupères drôlement vite ! »

« - C'est normal, c'est une particularité des vampires. »

« - Le poison de la dernière fois était puissant pourtant… »

« - C'était justement un poison qui stoppe la régénération. Dès qu'il est enlevé, les cellules peuvent recommencer à se régénérer, c'est-à-dire dix à vingt fois plus vite que des cellules humaines »

« - C'est trop cool ! »

« - … »

« - Ouais, enfin ça a des avantages hein !! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi les vampires grandissent pas !!! »

« - Qui t'as dit que les vampires vieillissaient pas ? »

« - Mais c'est bien connu !! »

« - Ouais et moi j'ai huit ans peut être ? »

« - … »

« - Les vampires vieillissent, mais beaucoup plus lentement que les humains. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à l'âge adulte qu'ils arrêtent de vieillir... »

« - Ahhh, je me disais aussi, la vieille elle est drôlement jeune pour une vieille !!! »

« - … »

Et ça continua comme ça pendant plusieurs heures….


	11. Chapitre 10: La fleur des ténèbres

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

_Digitale, fleur des ténèbres_

Sasuke feuilletait les bouquins sans y prêter une grande attention. Ils étaient remplis des considérations sur les vampires ou de formules foireuses et tout genre. Il tomba sur un livre écrit par des chercheurs de le lignée des Kaze. Une page était signalée par un marque page. Le brun ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

_Le sang de l'Héritier garde ses propriétés jusqu'à l'avènement du nouvel Héritier, c'est-à-dire, la naissance du dernier de la lignée principale. Pendant ce laps de temps, il peut effectuer deux types de rituels, le rituel de purification et le Yuuryoku._

_Concernant le Yuuryoku, il est important de comprendre que l'Héritier n'a aucun moyen d'empêcher le déroulement du rituel. Dès lors que son sang est versé, aucun retour n'est possible…_

Sasuke frissonna et perdit ses yeux dans le vague. Il connaissait le principe du rituel. Il savait aussi ce que ça impliquait concernant l'Héritier, en l'occurrence Naruto… Il continua sa lecture

_Mais nous avons trouvé un moyen d'enrayer le déroulement du rituel. Il s'agit d'un breuvage à base de sauge et de digitale, il est capable de neutraliser les propriétés du sang de l'Héritier et ainsi empêcher le déroulement de la cérémonie. Une faible quantité suffit, mais doit être ingéré avant le début du Yuuryoku._

_La dose de digitale doit être dosée précisément, afin que la diffusion du poison dans l'organisme soit régulière, ni trop rapide ni trop lente. Après ingestion, le sang devient immédiatement inactif, et la mort intervient dans un laps de temps entre 10 et 15 minutes…_

Sasuke devint livide (déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de sang, ben ça doit pas être beau à voir !!!! mwarfffhahahaha…hum…pardon…)

« - Naruto ? »

« - Hum ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Sasuke montra le livre au Naruto. Dès que les yeux du blond reconnurent l'ouvrage, ils se voilèrent. Le blond arracha sèchement le livre des mains du brun

« - C'est rien… »

Le ton froid était inhabituel chez Naruto. L'éventail n'insista pas, de toute façon, il ne voulait plus y penser

_Ce n'est rien…_

Une sonnerie retentit, accompagnée d'un bruit sourd de vibration. Naruto essaya frénétiquement d'atteindre son portable dans sa poche

« - Moshi moshi ? …Ah, salut Kiba !! …Non toujours pas, je suis dans mon truc là…Mais si, allez y sans moi !! C'est pas une perte si je finis pas bourré pour une fois !!...Hinata s'en remettra pas ? Pourquoi ? …Mais non !!!...Hein ? Gaara est venu finalement ? Ouais dommage je l'ai raté. Ben il reste là pour le week-end, j'aurais qu'à le voir à ce moment là… Mais vous faites pas de bile !! Vous pouvez très bien vous amuser sans moi non ?... Merci, ça me va droit au cœur enfoiré…Allez, on se voit demain !! S'lut !! »

Naruto raccrocha. Il laissa tomber mollement sa main, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs

« - Ce sont tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ouais… Enfin ça dépend, des fois on dirait vraiment pas ! Haha ! »

« - Tu devrais aller avec eux, ils semblent t'attendre avec impatience… » Le brun arborait maintenant une expression triste

« - J'ai encore des trucs à faire »

« - T'as plus rien à faire baka ! Tu rêvasses depuis une demi heure… »

« - Non, je…je réfléchis ! »

« - … C'est dommage, tu vas perdre tes amis à force… Ils montrent qu'ils t'apprécient et toi tu préfères rester avec des macchabées ??? »

« - ??? »

« - Laisse tomber… Je te ramène. T'auras qu'à aller au resto, ça leur fera une surprise, il est pas encore trop tard »

Le brun se leva précipitamment et enfila nerveusement sa veste. Le blond fit de même, quoique sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

« - Hé Sasuke, tu devrais peut être pas encore sortir…Tu…enfin je veux dire ta blessure elle… »

« - T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je récupère très vite, alors c'est pas un problème… »

« - Et si ils reviennent ? »

« - Ben ils reviendront… »

L'Uchiwa était déjà parti devant, ne laissant pas à Naruto la possibilité de contester. Ils sortirent de la ville sans se douter que trois paires d'yeux les espionnaient…

« - Chihuahua à Coccinelle m'entendez vous ? »

« - … »

« - Bon tu réponds Coccinelle bordel de merde !!! »

« - Kiba…Je…je pense que tu ne devrais pas crier si fort… »

« - C'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin répond pas Hinata, enfin je veux dire, Perle Nacrée ! »

« - Ces surnoms sont stupides Inuzuka… »

« - Ah ben tu te décides à répondre Shino, c'est pas trop tôt !! »

« - N'empêche que « coccinelle » c'est stupide… »

« - T'aurais préféré cafard peut être ? Pff, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'appeler « Chihuahua », c'est juste pour la mission…C'est comme ça qu'ils font dans les films !!! »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Hé vous avez vu le type avec lui ? Il est chelou !!! »

« - Pas la peine de crier Inuzuka, on est à côté je te signale… »

« - Venez on va les suivre…Hé mais Shino arrête de me taper l'épaule, c'est énervant à la fin !! »

« - Je ne te tape pas sur l'épaule… »

Kiba se retourna excédé. Mais sa colère disparut quand il vit le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et fut remplacée par de l'effroi. Il était de taille moyenne, des cheveux gris retombant sur sa nuque, noués en queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux se devinait au travers les lunettes rondes qu'il portait. Il sourit, dévoilant alors de longues canines…

Un cri. Des bruits de pas accélérés.

« - Putain mais c'est qui ce mec ??? » Dit Kiba paniqué

« - D'après toi Inuzuka !! » Répondit Shino qui n'en menait pas large non plus

« - Tu confirmes Hinata ? »

Silence

« - Hinata ? »

Les bruns se retournèrent. Il n'y avait plus personne derrière eux. Ni le vampire, ni Hinata

« - Hinata… »

Kiba resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le néant avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux, serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces…

Naruto et Sasuke stoppèrent leur marche

« - Sasuke, t'as entendu ? »

« - Oui »

Ils changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Une fois arrivé sur place, le blond blêmit

« - Hinata… »

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour retenir le blond, il était déjà parti en avant.

La jeune fille était dans un état semi-conscient. Le vampire buvait avidement le sang de la petite brune avec une expression de profonde satisfaction.

Naruto était presque arrivé jusqu'à lui lorsque l'air siffla près de son oreille. Naruto tourna la tête et son regard rencontra celui de quatre personnes, dont trois bien connues…

« - Merde, des Defilers… »

En un rien de temps, les trois jeunes hommes les avaient rejoint.

« - Kabuto… »

« - Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Kakashi !! Quelle bonne surprise !!! Je vous invite à dîner ? »

Une expression de dégoût passa sur les visages de Sai, Shikamaru et Kakashi. Neji quant à lui fulminait littéralement. Il pris la parole

« - On avait décidé de pas aller vous chercher, chacun restait dans son territoire et tout le monde était content. Mais là, Tsunade, tu vas trop loin…Vous allez tous regretter de vous en être pris à Hinata, j'en fais le serment !!! »

Neji se jeta sur l'homme à lunettes. Naruto en profita pour rattraper Hinata, et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle était blanche, trop blanche. Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle et posa deux doigts sur son cou

« - Je sens encore son pouls… Donne la moi, on va la ramener… »

Naruto confia délicatement la jeune fille au brun. Lui aussi était en colère, c'était son amie.

« - NEJI !!! On s'arrache, faut soigner Hinata !! »

« - Je vous rejoins, je bute d'abord ce fils de pute !!! »

« - Tu l'as déjà assez défoncé. On s'en va !! »

Neji lâcha à contre-cœur le corps de Kabuto. Il se dirigea vers ses équipiers et lança un regard assassin à Naruto et à Sasuke avant de disparaître. Naruto était encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son amie, c'était ça qui le dégoûtait le plus. Une voix suave s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit

« - Yo les jeunes !!! »

Naruto tourna vivement la tête. Il se releva et s'approcha de Sasuke

« - Sasuke on s'en va, c'est un chasseur… »

« - Non »

« - Comment ça ? Si on s'en va !! »

« - Je veux dire, non, c'est pas un Defiler… »

Naruto regarda une nouvelle fois cet homme aux cheveux argentés dont le visage était à moitié recouvert par un masque.

« - Mais si il était avec eux !!! »

« - C'est normal, c'est un espion, c'est le but… »

Le blond était bouche-bée. Il passait de l'homme à Sasuke en faisant une tête complètement hilarante

« - Sasuke ne te l'a pas dit ? Je suis vexé… » Dit l'argenté avec un petit sourire jovial

« - Bon trèves de plaisanteries. Il faut prévenir l'Aînée. Les Defilers vont se ramener d'un moment à l'autre à la ville. Il faut préparer les défenses. L'agression de la Hyûga était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. D'ailleurs, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils ne l'ont pas choisie par hasard… »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Hinata est la cousine de Neji. Il doit être furieux. Ils vont s'en prendre à vous pour se venger »

« - Je vois… »

« - Bon je vous laisse, sinon ils vont remarquer mon absence. »

Kakashi disparut en un clin d'œil. Les deux garçons prirent la direction de la ville souterraine.

La place où avait eu lieu l'agression était déserte, seul le corps de Kabuto restait étendu par terre. Une silhouette s'avança, s'approcha du corps inerte et le secoua légèrement. La masse informe remua. Elle finit par se mettre debout.

« - La réaction du Hyûga était telle que nous l'avions prévue maître. »

« - Parfait »

« - Les Defilers ne devraient pas tarder à lancer l'assaut sur la ville. »

« - Eh bien qu'ils fassent, nous choisirons le moment opportun pour attaquer à notre tour. Le mieux est d'attendre qu'ils se soient entretués le plus possible, nous aurons ainsi moins de résistance. Préviens les autres »

« - A vos ordres Orochimaru-sama »

En chemin, Sasuke et Naruto croisèrent des Defilers et les évitèrent tant bien que mal. Ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à une entrée secondaire. Une fois entrés, ils rencontrèrent Tsunade.

« - Ah vous voilà !! Il y a un mouvement suspect de Defilers hors des murs »

« - Oui, nous avons rencontré Kakashi-sempai, il nous a dit de vous tenir prête. » Dit l'Uchiwa avec assurance

« - Nous tenir prêts ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Nous avons été témoins, Naruto et moi, d'une déclaration de guerre en bonne et due forme… »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - Kabuto a attaqué Hinata Hyûga »

La blonde parut choquée, puis songeuse. Après quelques instants de silence elle s'adressa aux deux garçons

« - Allez au QG. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr. Je règle deux trois choses ici et je vous rejoint. Sasuke je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Naruto »

« - Hé, je vais pas rester tranquillement à regarder la bataille depuis le QG !!! »

« - Je suis désolée Naruto, on ne doit prendre aucun risque. Sasuke c'est un ordre direct. S'il résiste, je t'autorise à utiliser la force pour le ramener au QG »

« - … »

Le blond et le brun marchèrent à pas rapides vers l'immeuble de Tsunade.

« - Je peux pas faire ça. Il faut que je les aide !! »

« - T'as entendu ce qu'a dit l'Aînée. Si tu fais pas ce qu'elle dit je te mets KO et je te ramène de force là bas ! »

« - Mais tu comprends pas ?? Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si j'étais allé avec eux au resto tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !!! Et si j'avais pu la sauver, à l'heure actuelle Hinata serait… »

La voix du blond s'était brisée. Il sentait les larmes affluer vers ses yeux. Cette vision peina profondément Sasuke qui posa sa main glacée sur l'épaule du blond, lui arrachant au passage un frisson (est-ce parce qu'il a froid ou est-ce parce qu'il a chaud ???? xD)

« - Arrêtes, c'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver non plus, c'était trop tard. Et puis, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Shikamaru, elle n'est pas morte… »

Une larme finit par franchir les paupières du petit blond. Il baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis qu'une goutte ruisselait sur sa joue. Sasuke s'approcha, prit Naruto dans ses bras et le serra tendrement. Il s'étonna lui-même de tant de hardiesse, mais voir le blond dans cet état, se rendre coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, lui fendait le cœur.

Le premier surpris fut quand même Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de douceur de la part de Sasuke. Mais son cœur le serrait fortement. Il décida alors de se laisser aller dans ces bras protecteurs. Collés l'un contre l'autre, Naruto pleura silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, tandis que le brun lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour le calmer.

Un bruit de détonation les obligea à mettre fin à leur étreinte. Naruto reprit ses esprits, essuya ses larmes et fixa à son visage une expression déterminée.

« - Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé aller, ça n'arrivera plus… »

D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Tsunade transformé en QG. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de le rejoindre.

_Ca arrive à tout le monde de craquer, crois-moi Naruto…_


	12. Chapitre 11: Le départ

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Shye Yun : **Héhé, contente que la fin t'ai plue, ils commencent à être tout mignons hein ?! Rassure toi ce n'est que le début…Disons que Naru-chan va mettre un peu plus de temps que Sasu-chan à se rendre compte que c'est l'homme de sa vie…M'enfin, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus, à voir comment il capte un chou avec Hinata lol !!! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'un fois qu'il s'en sera rendu compte, ce qui ne vas quand même pas tarder, ça va roxer ;-) Donc voilà la chuite, y'a encore des chapitres sous la main. Et merci pour tes encouragements !! Je suis sur la fin, elle devrait bientôt sortir !!! Bizous !

**Ba-chan powa** : Hééé oui, c'est la vie…ils sont trop meuuugnons et on ne peut rien y faire ( ni même en profiter d'ailleurs…). Enfin un peu d'action dans les deux chap précédents !!! Ouf Bon, là va y avoir un peu d'accalmie, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête, ça va repartir de plus belle pour des événements tragiques !!! Si tu veux te débarasser de Kabuto et Orochimaru, ce serait avec plaisir, d'ailleurs tu pourras constater que à la fin de la fic (snif…) j'ai eu la grosse flemme de raconter leur fin et la laisser à l'appréciations des lecteurs (d'ailleurs on s'en fout comment ils crèvent, ce qui nous intéresse c'est comment s'en sortent Sasu-chan et Naru-chan !!) Voila !! désolée pour ce spoil qui n'en est pas un et bon lecturage de ces chaps…Le premier est un peu triste, mais c'est pour aller mieux dans le deuxième !!!

**Yaoiloveforever** : Ah bon c'est triste ??? Tu trouves ?? Mais qu'est-ce que ça va être les suivants ??? Remarque t'es habituée avec moi !! Lol, t'en fais pas, ils vont s'en faire encore plein des câlins Et le lemon arrive…bientôt !! (Ze suis méssante !!!) Et je réitère mes félicitations pour ta fic !!! Gros bisouxxxxx !!!

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

_Le départ_

Les heures passèrent, Naruto s'énervait tout seul dans son coin à ne rien pouvoir faire. Las d'attendre, il chopa au passage la première personne venue

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??? Où en est la situation ? Je croyais que ça devait être rapide !!! »

« - C'est une information confidentielle je ne peux pas… »

« - Tu me réponds ou je te fous mon poing dans la tronche et… »

« - Naruto, arrêtes ça, calme-toi… »

Sasuke venait de lui prendre le poignet pour éviter que sa main n'atterrisse dans le visage du pauvre homme. Naruto le lâcha malgré lui, et l'homme pas très rassuré entama sa fuite

« - On aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'éternise ? »

« - Eh…Eh bien, ils sont très nombreux, mais nous les tenons en respect. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant, ils commencent à s'affaiblir significativement »

Puis une secousse se fit ressentir. Les murs tremblèrent et plusieurs objets vacillèrent.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?_

Les trois personnes se ruèrent dans le couloir. Il croisèrent un vampire passablement paniqué

« - C'est pas possible…C'est pas possible … »

« - Qu'est-ce qui est pas possible ? » Demanda le blond

« - Il…Il y a une brèche au Nord. Ils ont fait sauter la paroi… »

« - Mais qui ? »

« - L'Akatsuki… »

Naruto perdit immédiatement son expression agacée et la remplaça par une expression de dépit. Il perdit son regard dans le vague. Sasuke s'approcha de lui mais il ne réagissait plus. Le brun le prit par les épaules et emmena le blond complètement amorphe vers le bureau de Tsunade.

Celle-ci était en train de distribuer des ordres à une rangée de vampires qui s'éclipsèrent immédiatement après avoir reçu leurs instructions. A la fin il n'en resta plus qu'un et Tsunade se tourna vers les deux garçons. Naruto prit la parole avec une voix atrocement faible

« - Ils viennent pour moi… » Il baissa les yeux

Le vampire qui était resté sortit de son mutisme, et claironna d'une voix visiblement amusée

« - Ils sont jaloux que tu sois chez nous Naruto haha !! Ce sont des petits malins, n'est-ce pas Tsunade-sama ? »

« - Kakashi, je ne vois rien de risible dans la situation actuelle… »

« - Ce n'est pas risible, j'admire juste comment ils ont réussi à tous nous avoir, aussi bien les Defilers que nous même… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Oh, vous n'avez pas remarqué qui a rejoint les rangs de l'Akatsuki ? »

« - …Non… »

« - L'attaque des Defilers était tout sauf un hasard, elle faisait partie de leur plan. Kabuto est avec eux. Il a sciemment attaqué la jeune Hyûga en sachant pertinemment que cette agression ferait réagir les Defilers et les pousserait à nous attaquer. Ensuite, une fois qu'on se serait bien entretués, ils n'auraient plus qu'à venir finir le travail. Ils font d'une pierre deux coups ! »

« - Kabuto serait donc un espion de l'Akatsuki ? »

« - Sans aucun doute… »

« - Merde !! »

Tsunade envoya balader une des ses précieuses bouteilles de saké, un acte comme celui-ci montrait qu'elle était particulièrement énervée.

« - Trouvez-moi ce traître, et tuez-le ! »

« - On pourrait l'interroger… »

« - JE ME MOQUE DE CE QUE CE QU'IL A A NOUS SORTIR COMME CONNERIES !!! SI VOUS LE TROUVEZ, VOUS AVEZ ORDRE DE L'EXECUTER SUR LE CHAMP !!! »

« - A vos ordres… »

Kakashi se retira, laissant seuls avec l'Aînée Sasuke et Naruto qui ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'en tenir vis-à-vis de Tsunade. Elle fulminait littéralement, certainement vexée de s'être laissée tromper de la sorte. Ils voulurent sortir quand sa voix autoritaire résonna

« - Restez avec moi vous deux, ils n'oseront jamais venir te chercher ici, ou alors ils le regretteront… »

Le sourire sadico-carnassier qu'elle affichait ne rassura pas tellement les deux garçons, à tel point que Naruto se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus en sécurité avec l'Akatsuki qu'avec cette vieille folle…

Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et très vite son caractère altruiste mais aussi profondément inconséquent reprit le dessus.

« - SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS RESTER ICI UNE SECONDE DE PLUS REGARDER DES GENS MOURIR POUR MOI UNE FOIS DE PLUS, VOUS VOUS METTEZ LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL !!! »

Cette réaction ne surprit qu'à moitié la blonde. Elle croisa les bras d'un air exaspéré et ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après, Naruto s'écroula sur le sol…

« - Je suis désolée Naruto, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… »

Sasuke qui s'était précipité près de lui jeta à Tsunade un regard noir

« - Vous étiez VRAIMENT obligée de lui faire ça ? »

« - Tu l'as vu toi-même je n'avais pas le choix… Il va dormir quelques heures, quand il se réveillera, j'espère que tout cela sera fini… »

Un mal de tête indescriptible. Impossible de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied. Lentement ouvrir les yeux… Argghh, même les yeux font mal… Y'a pourtant pas beaucoup de lumière…C'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est âcre…Ca donne la nausée.

Le petit blond réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, au prix d'un effort surhumain. A peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils habitués à la lumière et qu'il put distinguer le décor autour de lui, il fut pris d'une réelle envie de vomir…

Des corps étaient allongés sur les lits de part et d'autre du sien. Du sang maculait les draps, ces corps bougeaient de temps à autres, émettant des plaintes et des faibles gémissements de douleur…

« - Il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs, alors j'ai été obligée de les mettre avec toi… Désolée de t'infliger cette vision. Ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai donné des sédatifs, ils vont guérir rapidement… »

Tsunade se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, un air blasé sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient eux aussi tachés de sang.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ??? »

« - Je t'ai tout simplement empêché de te suicider… »

Naruto bouillonnait

« - Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, c'est fini. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts mais on les a eu… »

_On les a eu…_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du blond. C'était une bonne nouvelle, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à être content. Des mots, trois simples mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche

« - Où est Sasuke ? »

Silence

« - Je vous ai posé une question. OU EST SASUKE ??? »

Devant le mutisme de la blonde, Naruto sauta sur ses jambes, et clopina vers la porte restée ouverte, sa tête lui tournait mais il n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit, retrouver le brun.

A peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'il se cogna contre un objet non identifié et tomba sur les fesses.

A y regarder de près, il s'agissait plutôt d'une personne. Naruto leva des yeux ahuris vers « l'obstacle »…qui lui aussi, une fois n'est pas coutume, paraissait passablement ahuri.

« - Naruto… »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre du fond de la salle

« - Ben il est là… »

Sasuke aida Naruto à se relever. Le blond était un peu chancelant, il adressa un regard noir à Tsunade

« - Merci, j'avais remarqué !!! Je sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait, mais votre came là elle est balèze… »

« - C'est la première dose que j'avais sous la main, j'avoue que j'y suis allée un peu fort mais à grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit !!! Et puis je ne te permets pas de traiter mon anesthésique médical développé par mes soins de « came » »

Sasuke s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto pour chuchoter (ce qui arracha au blond, bien malgré lui, un frisson qui se propagea depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins)

« - On s'en va, elle est une peu sur les nerfs là, c'est pas le moment de la provoquer… »

Il tira le blond à sa suite, blond qui voyait toujours trente-six chandelles (ou trente-six boîtes de ramens instantanées comme vous voulez…)

« - Tiens c'est bien éclairé par ici… » (veuillez excuser l'auteur pour ce délire perso…si vous n'avez pas compris la blague, je vous rassure c'est normal…)

Une fois que les effets du (puissant) sédatif s'étaient un peu estompés, Naruto tenta d'engager la conversation avec le brun.

« - Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? On les a eu ? »

« - En quelque sorte… »

« - C'est-à-dire ??? »

« - C'est-à-dire qu'on ne les a pas tous tués, ils ont fui dès que ça commençait à devenir chaud pour eux, ils sont courageux mais pas téméraires… »

« - De vrais trouillards oui !! »

« - Les « trouillards » comme tu dis nous ont décimé la moitié du corps d'élite. C'est d'ailleurs une chance qu'on ait tenu si longtemps… »

Le blond se tut et prit son visage dans une main, son poing libre se serra fortement, faisant blanchir la jointure des phalanges. Le brun posa sa main d'albâtre sur celle crispée de son ami. Naruto fut surpris de ce contact, et retira instinctivement sa main. Un voile de tristesse passa sur les yeux de Sasuke. Il voulait rassurer Naruto, rien de plus…Mais celui-ci le repoussait…désespérément.

Malgré son geste réflexif, Naruto remarqua un détail sur ladite main du brun. Elle était enroulée sous une épaisse couche de bandages.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait Sasuke ? »

L'éventail tiqua puis croisa rapidement les bras pour dissimuler la gaze. Naruto parut déçu et dit à voix basse

« - Je suis peut être naïf, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit… Ils t'ont envoyé combattre toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Les pupilles de Sasuke rétrécirent, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, c'était pour apercevoir Naruto qui partait en courant…

_Mais comment il fait pour courir aussi vite avec tous les sédatifs que Tsunade lui a donnés ???_

C'était ce que pensait Sasuke alors qu'il était à la recherche du blond dans les rues de la ville. Après plusieurs passages infructueux et de plus en plus inquiet connaissant le tempérament imprévisible de Naruto, il décida de remonter à la surface pour aller le chercher à Konoha.

Il faisait nuit, Sasuke courait le plus vite possible dans les rues silencieuses de la ville, ignorant la pluie glaciale qui s'abattait à présent sur lui.

De la pluie, depuis que le blond était arrivé, il n'avait pas plu une seule fois à Konoha…

Sasuke alla directement à l'appartement du blond. Celui-ci se trouvait au deuxième étage d'un immeuble ancien. Il frappa à la porte et appelant le nom de Naruto, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les voisins à une heure si tardive. Mais personne ne répondait. Il redescendit et passa par la cour intérieure. De là il put apercevoir que la fenêtre de la cuisine était légèrement entre ouverte. Il se métamorphosa en chauve-souris et passa par la fenêtre. Ayant repris sa forme humaine, il explora l'appartement du blond.

Celui-ci était désert, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Ses sens affûtés lui indiquèrent la présence d'une source de chaleur. Espoir… Il ne s'agissait que d'une lampe, qui, de toute évidence, venait d'être éteinte. Il la ralluma et inspecta la table sur laquelle elle était posée. Une enveloppe où était inscrit son prénom attira immédiatement son attention. Il avança sa main tremblante, la prit et déplia la feuille de papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il reconnu toute de suite l'écriture de Naruto. A cette vision, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine…

_Sasuke,_

_Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais ici pour me chercher. Seulement, quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin…N'essaie pas de demander à Kiba où je suis, il ne le sait pas non plus, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je suis parti comme un voleur, mais même si cela me coûte à un point inimaginable, je sais que c'est la bonne solution…pour tous… Mon arrivée ici, au lieu d'amener de l'espoir, n'a fait qu'engendrer le chaos. Du sang a encore coulé, et quoi que tu puisses dire j'y ai une grande responsabilité. Je ne veux plus que les gens à qui je tiens souffrent par ma faute…toi le premier…Je suis désolé de pas avoir pu t'aider, j'aurais tellement voulu faire ne serait-ce que la moindre chose… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour…_

_Adieu_

_Naruto_

Une épée plantée en plein cœur n'aurait pas eu un effet différent. Son poing se serra sur la lettre. Une goutte vint s'écraser sur le carrelage glacé. Elle fut rapidement suivie de deux autres. Le brun se laissa tomber à genoux, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents que des larmes avaient franchi le seuil de ses yeux. Il ressentait une douleur atroce dans son cœur, cœur qui malgré les années, restait désespérément humain. Un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon le submergea totalement. Ce qu'il avait toujours redouté depuis cette nuit tragique, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter, était en train de le consumer. Finalement, en dépit des ses efforts et de ses sacrifices, il avait commis cette erreur fatale…celle de tomber amoureux…

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'en lisant cette lettre d'adieu qu'il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond était bien plus que de l'attachement, allait au-delà de la simple amitié. Naruto avait réussi à trouver les portes de son âme et avait volé son cœur. Mais ce trésor, il l'avait emmené avec lui, loin, très loin, trop loin…

_Il pleure dans mon coeur  
Comme il pleut sur la ville ;  
Quelle est cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon coeur ?_

(Paul Verlaine)


	13. Chapitre 12: Regrets rêves retrouvailles

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

_Regrets, rêves et retrouvailles_

Depuis la vitre, Naruto contemplait tristement le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Les gouttes de pluie martelaient le verre. Il ferma les yeux. Les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures, tandis qu'il ressassait douloureusement les souvenirs de ces derniers mois…

Si seulement il n'avait pas ouvert ce coffret, si seulement il n'avait pas lu son contenu… Maudite boîte de Pandore, le savoir est traître !!! Heureux soient les ignorants, ils ne souffrent pas du poids de la vérité…

Il descendit du quai, personne pour l'accueillir car personne n'était au courant de son retour. Il marcha, ou plutôt se traîna, jusqu'à la maison de son tuteur. Quand celui-ci le vit sur le seuil de la porte, il ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise

« - Naruto…Qu'est-ce que… »

« - Salut Iruka…Je…Je peux entrer ? »

« - M…mais oui bien sûr !!! Entre !! »

« - Je monte me coucher je suis…fatigué… »

L'œil morne, le blond monta vers sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Il y avait trop des remords, trop de pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête. De toute façon à quoi bon dormir ? L'œil de Cain, le poids de la culpabilité viendrait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves…

Vers huit heures du soir, Iruka monta dans la chambre de Naruto. Il s'assit à côté de lui et caressa doucement les cheveux du blond, avec toute la tendresse dont un père pouvait faire preuve.

« - Iruka, je… »

« - Ne dis rien. Je suis sûr que tu as eu une bonne raison de revenir… Je ne veux pas savoir laquelle, tu as fait ton choix, c'est tout ce qui compte… »

« - Mais je sais que pour me payer ces études tu… »

« - Chhh… Naruto, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre ça ne te plait pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je ne serais même pas déçu »

« - Iruka ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Merci… »

Le tuteur se leva et regarda Naruto avec un sourire triste avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Les jours suivants, Naruto resta enfermé dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger ou aller prendre sa douche. Iruka, compréhensif, décida que s'il voulait lui parler, il savait qu'il le pouvait toujours.

Au bout de deux semaines, ne supportant plus l'enfermement, Naruto décida d'aller faire un tour. Il erra dans les rues, avec une tête de zombie, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour regarder le ciel. Son changement de comportement était stupéfiant, de jeune homme énergique et respirant la joie de vivre il était devenu amorphe et mélancolique. Arrivé dans un petit square il se posa sur un banc. C'était un jardin d'enfants, des gamins jouaient dans le bac à sable ou se couraient après.

Toute cette innocence, toute cette insouciance faisaient remonter à la surface des souvenirs d'enfance. Il se prenait à penser comme un vieux, repensant à sa vie passée, à jamais perdue.

La nuit tombait, le square se vidait progressivement, redevenant silencieux et triste. Le blond n'avait pas bougé, il restait assis, à regarder dans le vide. Finalement il se coucha sur le banc, ramena ses genoux vers lui, et, emporté par la fatigue, sombra dans le sommeil.

Une bise glacée s'immisçait au travers de ses vêtements. La morsure du froid était semblable à une multitude d'aiguilles qui le transperçant simultanément.

Tout à coup, le froid se fit plus doux, une chaleur agréable l'envahissait. A ce moment là il le vit. Il était là, juste devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux d'ébène. Il s'approchait, s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Ses prunelles anthracite semblaient humides, mais surtout infiniment tristes.

Puis il se releva, quittant dans une ultime caresse les mains du blond. Le cœur de Naruto s'emballait. Il voulait lui dire de rester mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il criait de toutes ses forces, mais seul le silence lui répondait. L'obscurité se fit totale et une larme unique coula, venant mourir dans son cou.

Naruto se redressa vivement. Il faisait nuit noire. Il régnait dans le square un silence de mort. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le bois du banc et plaça son bras sur les yeux. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, sa respiration était saccadée. Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel, il avait pu sentir le toucher, voir son visage…Mais tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, une lointaine réminiscence de sa vie passée, un regret qui prenait corps… Car en effet, il était bel et bien seul dans ce square, seul au milieu de ces tourbillons qui faisaient voler les feuilles mortes au sol. Il se leva et entreprit de rentrer chez lui.

Un bruit sourd. Le bruit d'un truc mou qui tombe sur le sol. Il se baissa pour ramasser cet objet.

_Une veste ???_

Le blond tenait dans les mains une veste noire. Elle était encore tiède. Ses mains se crispèrent sur elle alors qu'il se rappela de la sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie dans son rêve…Une douce chaleur… Cette veste était posée sur ces genoux… Mais d'où venait-elle ?

Il leva les yeux vers la lune qui commençait à se lever.

Un craquement derrière lui. Il se retourna.

Derrière le banc, à quelques mètres à peine se tenait Sasuke, le vent agitant ses mèches d'ébène. Naruto s'approcha, silencieusement, ne voulant croire à ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Il serrait tout contre lui le vêtement, et une fois arrivé devant son ami, il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

Le blond murmura d'une voix brisée.

« - T'as pas lu ma lettre… Pourquoi t'as essayé de me retrouver ? Pourquoi…tu… »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge .

Il sentit deux bras passer derrière ses épaules et l'enlacer. Mais cette étreinte, loin de le rassurer, lui faisait mal. Sasuke l'avait retrouvé, mais il allait le faire souffrir encore, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Comme lisant dans ses pensées le brun se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer près de son oreille :

« - Ton choix a été de partir. Le mien est de rester près de toi…quoi qu'il arrive…Et ce choix là ne t'appartient pas. Je sais ce que ça implique et je l'assume. Une dernière chose… Si tu pars à nouveau, ça ne servira à rien de te cacher, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai, même si pour cela je dois aller jusqu'au bout du monde… »

A force de se mordre la lèvre, Naruto réussit à se la faire saigner. L'éventail releva a tête du blond et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour essuyer les gouttes de sang. Il lui prit sa veste des mains et la lui plaça sur les épaules.

« - Après avoir échappé deux fois à l'Akatsuki, ça serait bête que tu choppes un rhume… »

Sasuke se forçait à sourire, c'était évident, mais il le faisait pour le blond, il ne voulait plus le perdre…

« - Aahhhhh…ahhhh…..tchouuuummm !!!...Héhé, trop tard !! »

« - Pff…Usuratonkachi… »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Au beau milieu de la nuit, dans ce square vide, un éclat de rire résonna, suivi d'un deuxième. Puis deux ombres s'éloignèrent lentement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de Naruto. Celui-ci était visiblement contrarié…

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit posément l'Uchiwa

« - Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ? »

« - Ben comme j'ai fait chez toi. Tu l'avais prévu de toute manière, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé la lettre là bas… »

« - Oui, mais là, il y a Iruka »

« - C'est qui Iruka » dit Sasuke d'un ton inquisiteur

« - C'est mon tuteur. Et vu qu'il est là, ça sera pas aussi facile… »

« - Pourquoi ce serait pas aussi facile ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, Sasuke se transforma en un petit chat noir et se faufila agilement au travers de la porte entre ouverte.

« - Sasuke attends !!! …Baka…. »

Naruto rentra dans la maison et retira ses chaussures. Un Iruka en train de lire un journal put assister à une scène des plus rares… Un petit blond qui courait après un petit chat noir qui, de toute évidence, n'avait aucune envie de se faire attraper….En passant, ledit blond fit un sourire gêné à son tuteur et disparut presque aussitôt dans les escaliers.

Naruto, précédé du chat noir entrèrent dans la chambre. Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui, s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci en soufflant bruyamment

« - Pfiouuu… On a eu chaud !!! Franchement, évite de faire ça Iruka risque de piquer une crise…»

Le félin qui était monté sur le lit du blond fit alors place au jeune homme brun. Il se tenait assis négligemment au pied du lit et semblait s'amuser de la réaction du blond qui était en totale panique.

« - C'est pas drôle !!! Et il va dire quoi s'il découvre que y'a quelqu'un dans ma chambre hein ??!! »

« - Hn…Tu n'invites jamais d'amis chez toi ? » répondit le brun avec un petit sourire sarcastique

« - Si, mais pas des chats, et encore moins des chats qui se transforment en humain !! »

« - Il n'a rien contre les vampires au moins ?... »

« - … » (profond désespoir de Naruto)

Grand silence. Naruto semblait réfléchir, pendant ce temps là, l'Uchiwa détaillait du regard sa chambre. Elle était petite mais chaleureuse, un peu en bazar mais accueillante. Les draps et les rideaux avaient des couleurs chatoyantes qui faisaient qu'on se sentait bien et en sécurité dans cet endroit. Sasuke, bien qu'il ne le laissât pas montrer, était troublé de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Le blond lui avait ouvert son jardin secret, son intimité, et il se trouvait là, dans cette pièce où Naruto vivait, dormait, rêvait. Il se dit qu'au moins était-il devenu un ami, cette pensée, sans le rassurer tout a fait l'apaisait néanmoins. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Naruto qui était sorti des siennes

« - Bon, je suppose que tu es venu comme ça, donc que tu ne sais pas où passer la nuit…ou plutôt ou passer le jour, enfin peu importe… Comme je suis gentil, je t'autorise à rester ici, je vais voir si je peux aller chercher un futon discrètement. Mais évite de te faire remarquer, je saurais pas trop quoi répondre si Iruka me demande qui est avec moi dans ma chambre… »

« - Je te signale quand même, que si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que TOI tu t'es cassé… »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit. Une fois de plus il avait essayé de prendre un ton dégagé, de tourner la situation à la rigolade, mais il devait l'admettre : Il avait fui, et malgré cela, Sasuke était venu le chercher, connaissant les risques que cela impliquait. Ce geste de la part du brun l'avait énormément touché, mais ça ne faisait qu'amplifier son sentiment de honte. Il fit un sourire triste et s'adressa à son ami

« - Je sais bien que j'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je vous laisse tomber au moment ou vous avez besoin de moi… »

« - Qu'est qui te dit que je suis revenu dans le seul intérêt de la communauté vampire ? D'ailleurs, d'un certain côté je les trouve pathétique, ils s'accrochent désespérément à toi, essayant de tirer leur bénéfice personnel, sans se préoccuper de ce que tu penses et de tes choix. Tu as pris de gros risques en révélant ton identité et en acceptant de les aider. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à toi, mais à ce que tu représentes et surtout à ce que tu pourrais leur apporter !!! »

Sasuke avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs et s'était mis en colère pour de bon. Naruto était parti pour ne plus mettre la ville en danger par sa présence. Quand les autres vampires n'y voyaient que la perte de leur « billet » vers la liberté, lui voyait la perte d'un ami, et même plus encore. Ca le révoltait de voir que Naruto avait encore quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais c'était sans compter le tempérament altruiste du petit blond…

« - Sasuke, ne dis pas ça… Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je comprends leur désir de retrouver la liberté, et je suis celui qui pourra la leur procurer… C'est normal qu'ils me voient ainsi…D'ailleurs, toi-même, je suppose que tu poursuis le même but ? »

Naruto avait levé les yeux vers Sasuke et plantait son regard azur dans les prunelles onyx de l'Uchiwa. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de joie, plus gaieté dans ces grands yeux couleur lagon, juste une infinie tristesse. Ces yeux reflétant la solitude et empreints d'espoir, scrutaient ceux de leur vis-à-vis, espérant y discerner des marques d'attachement à son égard.

Sans détourner les yeux, le brun affirma avec une détermination sans faille :

« - Personne ne sait que je suis venu ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis parti te chercher de mon plein gré, et mes motivations n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que tu dis. D'ailleurs, je ne te demanderai pas de revenir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce que je voulais, c'était te retrouver. C'est chose faite, le reste ne me regarde pas… »

Naruto avait la réponse à sa question. Il adressa au brun un sourire empli de gratitude avant de se retourner vers la porte

« - Je vois…Je ne vais pas te faire changer d'avis alors… »

« - En effet… »

Il ouvrit la porte et dit à voix basse

« - Je vais prendre une douche. En revenant je vais essayer de chopper un futon, en attendant fais comme chez toi ! »

Sasuke sourit. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'allait pas regretter ce choix. Il se remémora une des dernières phrases de son frère : « _et n'oublie pas, suis ton cœur…_ ». Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait envie de croire au bonheur, même si celui-ci n'était qu'éphémère…


	14. Chapitre 13: L'espion sort de l'ombre

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Ba-chan powa : **Eh, oui, malheureusement, Naruto ne pense jamais à lui en premier, et voir que y'a eu plein de morts à cause de lui, ben ça lui a pas trop fait plaisir, comme tu dis c'est compréhensible…Mais je te rassure, il ne le fait pas de gaieté de cœur, bien au contraire…d'ailleurs il est tout triste et au bord de la dépression…mais heureusement Sasuke vient le chercher tra la la la !! (contenteuhhh !!!)Perce qu'il est AMOUREUX !!! (saute partout) Bref, ils se rapprochent, et c'est pas fini, dans ce chapitre, notre glaçon adoré va soudain avoir un coup de chaud…et il va fondre comme neige au soleil (faut dire que Naruto va pas trop l'aider, celui-là ne se rend toujours pas compte de son sex-appeal qui dépasse l'entendement…pauvre Sasu-chan, un baggy t'irait mieux qu'un slim si tu vois ce que je veux dire…). Toujours merci pour tes encouragements !! Je continue, et m'approche petit à petit du dénouement final…Tiens, dans ce chap tu vas rencontrer une ancienne connaissance… Bizous !!!

**Yaoiloveforever : **Oh puain !!! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !!! lol, Je me suis dit naaaaaaaaaannnn j'ai loupé le chapitre, ma Sam-chan ne va plus vouloir lire !!!!!!! Et puis en fait non, t'as bien aimé mon sadisme !!! (niark niark niark, on se comprend) Mais bon, comme j'auarsi fini par me dégoûter moi-même, j'ai mis fin au supplice et dès le chap d'après ça va mieux ouf !!! Sinon merci plein de fois !!! Tes reviews sont toujours aussi cool (sur la première tu m'as bien eu, j'y ai trop cru !!!). Concernant le deuxième…hum…à vrai dire je n'y avait pas pensé…mais là tu me donnes des idées supra perverses !! Mdr, en fait j'avais un peu la flemme de tout détailler, et puis j'avais encore besoin de Naru-chan, s'il avait vu un bel apollon nu en face de lui il aurait pas supporté, se serait vidé de son sang…c'était un peu abrupt…et puis, Sasu-chan tient à son intimité !!! (il est timide, comme c'est mignon !!!) bon, c'est sûr il n'y tiendra pas longtemps (pense au lemon miam !) mais pour l'instant je fais soft…Si tu veux voir un beau corps de mâle, zyeute un peu ce chap, tu vas être servie !! (bon, ça va si c'est Naru-chan que y'a à mater ? Ca va il est pas mal quand même !!!) Donc sur ce je continue, et pour te répondre, oui j'ai reçu ta réponse !!! Gros bisoux !!!

**Shye Yun : **Héhé !!! trop contente que t'ai aimé !!! Et oui, Sasu-chan avoue ENFIN qu'il est amoureux (genre on l'avait pas remarqué…) mais bon, là c'est sûr, Naruto vient de se barrer, il vient de tout perdre, alors il a un peu le moral à zéro, j'ai pas eu le cœur de le faire attendre plus longtemps avant de retrouver son cher et tendre !!! Tiens, en parlant de lui, figure-toi qu'il est tellement innocent qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ce que ses formes avantageuses peuvent provoquer comme dégâts…A moins qu'ils ne le fasse exprès, ce qui est fort possible, mais pour ça faudrait que je lui demande… T'en fais pas, Naruto va se déclarer, pas tout de suite tout de suite, mais ça va pas tarder, et puis bon, même s'il ne le dit pas, ça va crever les yeux qu'il l'aime son beau brun !!! Mais j'en dis pas plus sinon je vais spoiler !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Miss-hayden et naruto-girl : **Bon, ben meme si vous n'apparaissez pas dans les reviews, je vous réponds ici aussi, parce que même en MP, une review reste une review !!! Donc voilà voilà, j'exauce votre vœu voici la suite (tant attendue apparemment !!!) Et je vois que j'ai à faire avec des lectrices de longue date mdr !!! Merci pour vos compliments, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !!! ;-) gros bizous à toutes les 2 !!!

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

_L'espion sort de l'ombre_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il avait entreprit de lire un bouquin en attendant l'arrivée du blond, Sasuke entendit la poignée tourner. La porte s'ouvrit et une petite tête blonde apparut à travers l'entrebâillement.

« - Ce n'est que moi, je crois qu'Iruka est allé se coucher !! J'ai trouvé un futon derrière le canapé du salon, tu viens m'aider à le monter ? »

L'éventail acquiesça et suivit Naruto. A peine eût-il passé la porte qu'un détail attira son attention. Le blond sortait de la douche et n'avait alors qu'une simple serviette nouée négligemment autour des hanches (et bim, le coup classique !!! Mais avouez qu'on adore ça…). De fines gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient sur ses cheveux, poursuivaient leur course le long de sa colonne vertébrale et venaient mourir aux creux de ses reins. Suivre le trajet de ces gouttes fut une énorme erreur car celles-ci dessinaient sur leur passage un sillon humide épousant à la perfection les muscles fins et ciselés du blond. Il pouvaient apercevoir ceux-ci rouler sous sa peau fine à chacun de ses mouvements. Subjugué par la perfection de ses traits, il ne s'aperçut pas que Naruto l'appelait depuis un bout de temps, visiblement inquiet que le brun semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Sasuke, ça va ? Dis tu m'entends ? T'as pas l'air bien là… »

Il se ressaisit le plus vite qu'il put et replaça consciencieusement son masque froid. Un éloquent « Hn » indiqua à Naruto qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur chemin.

Quand ils eurent fini leur besogne, le stress de se faire repérer par Iruka s'évacua d'un coup, Sasuke était plié en deux, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et Naruto était venu s'affaler sur son lit les bras en croix. Quand le brun releva la tête, il était face à face avec le blond, étalé de tout son long au pied de son lit, haletant bruyamment. Son regard fut instantanément attiré par un petit détail, qui n'en était pas un, localisé sur le bas ventre de l'Uzumaki. A cet endroit, le blond portait un magnifique tatouage, entrelacs compliqué de spirales, dessiné à l'encre noire. Sasuke resta plusieurs secondes comme hypnotisé par ce symbole, porté de façon tellement…provocante…

Entre temps, Naruto s'était relevé, et n'a bien sûr pas manqué de remarquer « l'absence prolongée » du brun qui fixait intensément une parcelle de son anatomie (eh oui, son tatouage que croyez vous ???). En baissant les yeux vers son ventre, il comprit instantanément ce que l'éventail regardait. Ses yeux se voilèrent une fraction de seconde, puis il releva la tête avant de demander

« - C'est joli n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut à l'Uchiwa de relever la tête, un peu ahuri en entendant la question du blond. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire malicieux quoiqu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'il en avait l'air. D'un ton qui se voulait détaché il poursuivit :

« - J'ai cette marque depuis que je suis né. Je m'y suis habitué à force, et du coup je ne me suis jamais demandé d'où pouvait venir un symbole aussi compliqué. Je n'y ai jamais prêté vraiment attention…jusqu'à il y a cinq mois. J'ai appris que cette marque, loin d'être un accessoire de mode, était le symbole de mon appartenance au clan des Kaze. Cette marque apparaît sur chaque nouveau né de ce clan, elle disparaît quand un membre plus jeune vient au monde…sauf que dans mon cas, il n'y a personne qui est venu après moi, je suis le dernier à avoir vu le jour, brisant ainsi cette chaîne millénaire. Du coup, la marque est restée, elle est là pour me rappeler ce que je suis, et quels sont mes devoirs… »

Sasuke écoutait silencieusement le récit du blond. Il était conscient à présent que cette marque lui pesait plus qu'autre chose.

_Il n'y a que le bétail qui soit marqué à vie de cette manière…C'est le symbole de leur servitude…_

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées, et Sasuke l'observait avec un petit pincement au cœur. Puis une lueur passa dans les yeux du blond, et sa nature enthousiaste refit surface. Il déclara joyeusement

« - Bon, ben c'est pas le tout mais moi je vais me coucher, je tombe de fatigue !! »

« - Dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas tout à fait l'heure à laquelle un vampire va se coucher, dobe… »

« - Bah fais comme tu veux, mais moi, je suis crevé !!...et m'appelle pas dobe, baka !! »

« - Pff… »

Naruto se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une serviette et quelques affaires. Il les balança à l'Uchiwa qui les rattrapa de justesse.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« - Me dis pas que les vampires prennent pas de douche ???!!! Hahahaha !!! »

Et le blond partit dans une crise de fou rire incompréhensible. Sasuke le regardait se bidonner. N'importe qui aurait dit qu'il était à ce moment là vexé, pourtant, si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir se dessiner sur son visage un petit sourire attendri. Il y a à peine une heure, Naruto était en proie à une profonde dépression, le voir rire de cette manière lui réchauffa le cœur, ce rire cristallin lui allait tellement bien. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il pouvait encore entendre les rires étouffés du petit blond

_Si tu savais comme j'aime te voir rire…Te voir pleurer me déchire… J'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à te consoler parce que tu souffres, mais saches que si ça arrive, je serai là…_

L'éventail ressortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Naruto s'était changé et était tombé de sommeil...en travers de son lit. Le brun entreprit de le remettre dans la bonne position mais quand il voulut s'éloigner, il s'aperçut qu'une des mains du blond avait agrippé son t-shirt, et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher… Sasuke s'accroupit près de lui. Même dans son sommeil il recherchait la présence du brun… (même la nuit dans son sommeil, elle cherche encore sa main… hum pardon…). Il contempla le visage endormi de son ange et comme attiré par une force mystérieuse, il vint effleurer du bout des doigts sa peau. Celle-ci était d'une douceur infinie. Sa main vint ensuite caresser ses cheveux blonds. Naruto se détendit et lâcha finalement le vêtement du brun. Sasuke vint déposer un chaste baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant d'aller se glisser dans les confortables draps, ceux-ci était imprégnés de l'odeur du blond. Le dernier des Uchiwa s'enivra de ce parfum quelques instants et se laissa à son tour emporter dans les bras de Morphée…

Une sensation de brûlure vint tirer Sasuke de son sommeil. Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à percer. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et tira frénétiquement. Surpris par ce bruit inhabituel, le blond se réveilla aussi. Il ne réalisa que plusieurs secondes plus tard la situation…

« - Et merde je suis trop con !!! Excuse-moi Sasuke, j'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir »

« - Hn. Tu pouvais pas savoir… »

« - Mais si, j'ai pas arrêté de me dire qu'il fallait que j'y pense…Et puis ben j'ai oublié… T'as rien au moins ?? »

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la main du brun affublée à présent d'une jolie coloration rouge. Ni une, ni deux, Naruto se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bains et en revint avec divers pansements et autres désinfectants. La scène était des plus comiques…Surtout que le temps qu'il revienne, la brûlure avait déjà disparu

« - Ah ben je vois que ça va pas être nécessaire… »

L'expression dépitée du blond, les bras chargés d'antiseptiques eut pour effet d'arracher un rire au brun, ce qui n'était pas du tout courant. Bien sûr, on était toujours très loin de l'esclaffage, mais c'était un bon début. Ainsi Naruto afficha une mine boudeuse désopilante, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il posa les affaires sur une tablette, et tenta de se calmer.

« - Bon, je vais discrétos aller chercher à manger à la cuisine, tu veux quoi ? J'ai des cornflakes, des tartines, de la confiture, du beurre, du nutella, du lait, du café, du thé, du beurre de cacahuète, des ramens, des barres énergétiques, encore des ramens, des… »

Il stoppa son interminable énumération. Sasuke le regardait fixement. Il tilta.

« - Mouais… par contre j'ai pas de poche de sang… Mais si tu veux goûter les ramens comme ça par pure gourmandise je… »

« - Sans façon, merci… »

Naruto haussa les épaules et disparut derrière la porte. En revenant, il mit sa menace à exécution. Il s'engouffra trois rations de ramens instantanées, sous les yeux éberlués de l'éventail.

Les deux garçons discutèrent à voix basse pendant une heure environ, jusqu'à ce que la voix ensommeillée d'Iruka vienne les interrompre.

« - Naruto !!! Y'a plus de jus d'orange dans le frigo !!! Ca te dérangerait d'aller en chercher au supermarché ??? »

Le concerné roula les yeux et enfila à la va vite ses vêtements. Curieusement pendant ce temps là, Sasuke trouva très intéressant le papier peint de la chambre… (c'est meuuugnon !! Il est timide le petit…)

« - Si on veut éviter qu'Iruka découvre qu t'es là, vaut mieux que je me fasse pas remarquer. Je vais à la supérette du coin, je reviens dans cinq minutes !!! »

Naruto sortit précipitamment en refermant la porte derrière lui. A peine trente secondes plus tard, celle-ci se rouvrit. Une tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement

« - Au fait, y'a de la sauce à base de sang de gibier au rayon surgelés, je t'en prends une ? »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se prit un oreiller en pleine face. L'instant d'après il était reparti.

Il revint de sa ballade matinale une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les joues rosies par le froid. Il rentra dans sa chambre et dit à voix basse

« - Je suis revenu, t'as vu j'ai fait vite hein ?!! »

Son sourire s'effaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait au vide. A la place qu'occupait le brun un quart d'heure auparavant, se trouvait un petit morceau de papier plié. Naruto s'en saisit et lut :

_Je suis allé me dégourdir les jambes au parc. Rejoins moi là bas_

_Sasuke_

« - Mais quel abruti, je lui avait dit que je revenais tout de suite !!! Il a fallu qu'il se barre, on se les gèle dehors, il aurait pas pu rester ici tranquillement !!! »

Il ressortit en trombe, trop exaspéré pour remarquer que l'écriture sur le papier ne ressemblait en rien à celle de l'Uchiwa…

Il arriva en courant au parc. A cause du froid, un nuage de vapeur d'eau se formait à chacune de ses expirations. Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer et commença à faire les cent pas, fulminant intérieurement contre le brun qui osait le faire ressortir par un froid pareil.

Il patientait déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il entendit un craquement derrière lui, suivi de bruits de pas. Il se retourna vivement et lança :

« - Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !! Pourquoi t'es venu ici bak… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il pensait s'adresser au brun, mais à la place se tenait là un homme portant une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Mais Naruto n'avait pas besoin de voir celui-ci pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. De la lumière se reflétant sur les verres circulaires de l'inconnu le renseignait sur son identité. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé, et son interlocuteur en profita pour prendre la parole.

« - Bonjour, Naruto-kun. Je vois que tu as trouvé mon message. Je suis content que tu sois venu… »

Le sang commençait à bouillir dans les veines du blond. En effet la présence de cet homme ne présageait rien de bon.

« - Où est Sasuke ??? »

« - Eh bien, il est avec nous. Nous lui avons demandé de nous suivre et il a gentiment accepté. Je suppose que tu veux le revoir ? »

« - C'est ça, il est venu avec vous comme ça sur un coup de tête !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ENFOIRES ??? »

« - Je t'ai dit qu'il avait accepté de nous suivre de lui-même, donc il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux…Pour l'instant… »

« - Espèces de… »

« - A vrai dire, il ne tient qu'à toi de le maintenir en bonne santé vois-tu. Viens avec moi. Tu verras que je ne te mens pas. Une fois là-bas, tu feras ton choix. Si tu refuses de venir, je serai obligé de prendre une décision moi-même, et comme les absents ont toujours tort, je suppose que ce ne sera pas la meilleure solution pour ton ami… Que décides-tu ? »

Il fixa l'homme au cheveux d'argent pendant plusieurs secondes, une lueur de dégoût et de haine dansant dans ses yeux. Il détourna le regard, ferma les yeux. Ses poings se serraient, enfoçant profondément ses ongles dans sa chair. Mais il ne sentait plus la douleur, il ne sentait plus _cette_ douleur…

Sans relever les yeux, il déclara :

« - Passez devant, je vous suis… »

Kabuto eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il s'approcha du blond et posa ma main glacée sur son épaule. Les sens de Naruto se brouillaient, il ne distinguait plus rien, et sa tête, si lourde, lui tournait d'une manière atroce, à en donner la nausée. Il s'écroula par terre, tombant à genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Puis tout se calma, il put à nouveau voir distinctement. Il se trouvait à présent dans un endroit très sombre, il pouvait à peine voir à trois mètres. Les bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus ténu, lui indiquant que Kabuto s'éloignait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le perde, car il représentait pour lui son seul moyen d'orientation. La colère contre cet homme était immense, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'en prenait à des amis proches, d'abord Hinata, et maintenant Sasuke… Il se jura qu'une fois qu'il aurait récupéré son ami, il lui ferait regretter amèrement ses actes…

_Si seulement il savait que cet homme aux cheveux d'argent lui avait retiré un autre être cher, dix-huit ans plus tôt…_


	15. Chapitre 14: Le sacrifice de l'Héritier

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

_Le sacrifice de l'Héritier_

Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il commença à réfléchir. Il était seul, et devait faire confiance à un assassin. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ses paroles étaient des mensonges ou s'il lui disait la vérité. La seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant était de retrouver Sasuke.

Le chemin fut interminable. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle une peu mieux éclairée que les lieux où ils étaient passés. Il y régnait un froid polaire, des gouttes d'eau tombaient du plafond, venant s'écraser bruyamment contre la pierre noire qui recouvrait le sol. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'immense salle et une ombre se dessina.

Un homme aux cheveux blond s'avançait vers eux. Son teint était pâle et son visage reflétait une froideur indescriptible. Quand Naruto croisa son regard, un frisson parcourut son échine. Des yeux aux pupilles terrifiantes le fixaient, sous ce regard glacé, Naruto se sentait paralysé. Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme, puis, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche

« - Bienvenue parmi nous, Uzumaki Naruto. Cela fait longtemps que nous t'attendions… »

La dernière des choses à faire était de montrer sa panique. C'est pour cela que Naruto décida de planter effrontément son regard rempli de détermination des les yeux surnaturels de son interlocuteur avant de lui répondre

« - C'est pas réciproque… Je suis venu, c'est ce que vous vouliez, maintenant dites moi où est Sasuke »

L'homme se retourna nonchalamment et fit un signe de main

« - Amenez donc notre invité… »

Un grincement dont l'écho amplifia l'intensité retentit. Une lourde porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes. Sasuke était au milieu, tenu de chaque côté par deux hommes qui portaient le même uniforme. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Naruto qu'il se trouvait au QG de l'Akatsuki.

Le brun avait les yeux bandés et les mains attachées dans son dos. Le cortège s'arrêta à côté de l'homme aux yeux de glace, un des hommes de main défit le bandeau que portait l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la luminosité. Les regards de Naruto et de Sasuke se croisèrent.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que son ami avait fait une chose pareille, pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre ces gens sachant pertinemment qui ils étaient. Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question…

Après un bref instant de surprise, l'éventail se tourna vers Kabuto et tenta de se jeter sur lui…Malheureusement sans succès, étant toujours attaché et fermement maintenu par les deux hommes qui l'encadraient.

« - POURQUOI IL EST ICI ??? REPONDEZ, POUQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT VENIR, VOUS AVIEZ DIT QUE SI JE VOUS SUIVAIS VOUS NE LUI FEREZ RIEN !!!! »

Kabuto resta de marbre devant toute cette haine et cette colère qui lui était destinée. Sasuke était réellement hors de lui, ses yeux humides brillaient sous la faible lumière, alors le blond comprit. Il avait accepté de le suivre pour le protéger lui. Il leva la tête vers celui qui semblait être le chef et lui dit d'une voix ne reflétant que le mépris :

« - Relachez-le, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire… »

En effet, la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient fait venir, Naruto ne la connaissait que trop bien…

« - Hum, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger humain… » dit le blond aux pupilles en forme de cercles concentriques

« - Très bien… dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« - Nous sommes des hommes de parole… Je suppose que Kabuto t'a fait part de notre petit…arrangement ? »

« - Les détails ? »

« - Eh bien, comme j'imagine que tu ne décidera pas seul de nous aider, nous nous sommes dit que peut être quelqu'un d'autre pouvait t'y inciter, quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de toi… »

Il se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait avec une haine non contenue.

« - L'arrangement est le suivant : Si tu refuses de nous aider, ton ami mourra. Si tu acceptes, nous le laisserons libre et en contrepartie tu resteras avec nous. Alors maintenant, regarde-le dans les yeux, vois que tu tiens son destin entre tes mains. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et sa vie continuera ou s'arrêtera sur le champ. Est-tu prêt à sacrifier ton ami alors que ses yeux t'implorent de garantir sa survie ? Regarde la peur s'emparer de lui alors qu'il est suspendu à tes lèvres… »

« - NARUTO !!! Ne l'écoutes pas c'est des conneries ce qu'il dit, ne le croit pas !!! Il me tuera quoi que tu choisisses !!! »

Naruto resta silencieux. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. A voix basse il demanda

« - Si j'accepte de vous aider, est-ce que vous vous engagez à lui laisser la vie sauve ? »

L'homme aux pupilles des ténèbres sourit. D'une voix calme il répondit à la question du blond

« - Bien entendu. Est-ce là ta réponse ? »

Naruto releva les yeux. Et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Le brun n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans les yeux lagon du petit blond. Sa voix s'abattit comme une guillotine, lacérant, transperçant de part en part le cœur du brun.

« - Oui… »

Sasuke était abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas avoir répondu ça, il ne voulait pas le croire. Ses lèvres tremblaient tandis qu'il hochait frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. Il voulait parler mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Sa vue se troublait, des larmes montaient dans ses yeux sans pouvoir les retenir. Sasuke savait qui était Naruto, et de ce fait il savait ce que sa décision impliquait…

Naruto ne put supporter longtemps de voir le désespoir dans les yeux du brun. Il détourna le regard et se rapprocha du chef de l'Akatsuki.

« - Parfait. Emmenez le vampire et préparez la grande salle. »

Les deux hommes aux côtés de Sasuke l'empoignèrent fermement et le tirèrent vers l'arrière. L'Uchiwa se débattait de toutes ses forces, criant le nom du blond, mais ces tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec, il était trop bien maintenu. Avant de disparaître derrière la lourde porte, il se retourna vers le blond et lui adressa un regard qui à lui seul traduisait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui…certainement pour la dernière fois…

Naruto sentit qu'on le saisissait par les épaules et qu'on le traînait quelque part. C'est comme s'il vivait cette scène extérieur à lui-même, d'ailleurs il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, quitter ce corps dans lequel battait ce cœur qui le faisait tellement souffrir. On le jeta dans une geôle, humide et froide. Il se colla contre un mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

On ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude combien de temps il était resté dans cette position. Son esprit était perdu dans le noir, pourtant il trouva le courage d'analyser la situation.

Ainsi, il venait de sacrifier toute la communauté vampire et mettre en danger les humains pour sauver Sasuke. De quel droit pouvait-il décider ainsi de la vie de centaines de personnes ? Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre non plus à signer l'arrêt de mort du brun, ça lui faisait trop…mal. Il ferma les yeux un instant et tout à coup la solution lui apparut, claire comme un rayon de lune. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une petite fiole. Un liquide transparent luisait à l'intérieur.

Non, il ne voulait pas sacrifier la vie de son ami, mais il n'allait pas non plus laisser ces malades anéantir toute une population. Et la solution à ce dilemme tenait dans sa main.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement. Il remit la fiole dans sa poche et attendit. Un homme avec un masque lui parla à travers les barreaux

« - Le rituel va commencer. Le chef m'a dit de venir te chercher pour qu'on te prépare, viens »

Le blond s'exécuta, et suivit l'homme. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Celle-ci était richement décorée et un lit trônait en son milieu. Son inspection des lieux fut vite interrompue. Trois jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de lui, des canines apparentes trahissaient leur nature. L'une d'elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui glissa

« - Nous allons nous occuper de toi, ne crains rien… »

Sur ces mots, les trois vampires commencèrent à lui ôter les vêtements, faisant glisser le tissu sur la peau bronzée du blond. Mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Il était dans un état second, tout ce qui se passait lui était extérieur et ses yeux étaient vides. Après avoir fini leur besogne, elles lui enfilèrent la tenue rituelle, une sorte de yukata d'un blanc immaculé qui laissait entrevoir son singulier tatouage. Une fois prêt, elles le regardèrent, une lueur malsaine brillant dans leurs yeux. La première s'avança, le fit reculer vers le lit et le fit s'asseoir. La deuxième s'approcha de lui, le regarda, le chevaucha et prit possession de sa bouche, l'embrassant goulûment et se trémoussant lascivement contre son torse. La troisième entreprit de le redéshabiller, mais à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Un homme au faciès reptilien et aux cheveux longs noir se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Il déclara froidement

« - Votre travail est terminé. Sortez. »

Les trois vampires (succubes ?) ne se le firent pas redire deux fois, elles déguerpirent immédiatement, délaissant avec regret l'objet de leur désir. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais dit d'une voix sifflante

« - Je viendrai te chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Profite bien de tes derniers instants. »

La dure réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Semblant revenir à la conscience, il se précipita vers ses vêtements et chercha dans sa poche la petite fiole. Il l'ouvrit, la regarda de longues secondes avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le liquide se déversa lentement dans sa gorge, et quand il eut fini, il jeta la fiole et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il savait que le poison ferait effet dans le quart d'heure, tout ce qu'il espérait à ce stade était que le rituel soit accompli dans la limite de temps qui lui était imparti.

L'homme aux yeux de serpent vint le chercher. Naruto se leva silencieusement, suivant son bourreau qui menait à l'échafaud. Il n'avait plus peur, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était la meilleure solution, celle qui préserverait le plus de vies. Qu'était-ce que la sienne comparée à toutes celles qu'il allait sauver ?

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui était éclairée par une multitude de torches. C'était une salle de forme circulaire, au milieu de trouvait une sorte de petite pyramide aplanie à son sommet (façon pyramide maya). Le chef de l'organisation se tenait debout à cet endroit, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci fit un signe à Naruo pour lui dire de le rejoindre. Naruto s'exécuta. L'homme aux yeux de glace se retourna vers Naruto qui fixait un point inexistant de son regard vide. Il le fit s'allonger et sortit un couteau. Rapidement, avec une précision effrayante, il entailla les poignets du petit blond, laissant se déverser sur la pierre froide le liquide carmin chaud. Il descendit de la pyramide et rejoignit la petite foule qui s'était constituée.

Le blond ferma les yeux et versa une unique larme, alors qu'il sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps…

Le cortège chargé de raccompagner Sasuke était arrivé à un croisement. Sasuke avait abandonné depuis longtemps toute tentative de s'échapper, son énergie l'avait quittée au moment même où il avait passé cette porte, sachant qu'il voyait alors Naruto pour la dernière fois. Un des hommes prit la parole

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?? »

« - Ben je sais pas, on sort ? »

« - Déjà ? C'est chiant, y'a même pas moyen de s'amuser… Hé hé hé, mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Dis donc, si on s'amusait avec lui ? »

« - Ouais pas mal comme idée. J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un là, faut que je me défoule, on aura qu'à le faire crever lentement, comme ça on pourra s'amuser tous les deux !! »

« - Ouais !! Trop bonne idée !!! »

Cette charmante discussion attira l'attention du brun

« - Votre putain de chef a dit qu'on ne me ferait rien… Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ou vous êtes encore trop cons pour suivre des ordres ? »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent d'un air mauvais. Le plus grand des deux répondit

« - Ah ouais, le chef a dit ça ? Ben j'ai pas dû entendre alors !!! C'est ballot hein ??!!! Hahahaha Allez, on va te faire ta fête mon mignon !!! »

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, qu'est-ce qu'on craint quand on a tout perdu ? Mais il repensait au choix de Naruto, il avait fait tout cela pour le sauver, et ce sacrifice serait inutile. Une vague de colère l'envahit, et eut la force de rassembler les maigres forces qui lui restaient pour s'accrocher à la vie, _pour lui_…

Malheureusement, les deux bourreaux étaient beaucoup mieux armés que lui. Déjà blessé, il tenta de reculer. Mais quand son dos heurta un mur, il eut un frisson. Il regarda la pointe de la dague brandie au dessus de sa tête, ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à ressentir la douleur de l'impact…Mais cet impact ne venait pas… Au lieu de cela un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, les deux hommes étaient écroulés par terre, les yeux révulsés. Un homme se tenait accroupi près d'eux, posant ses doigts sur la carotide de l'un d'entre eux.

« - C'est bon, ils ont leur compte… »

L'Uchiwa était interdit.

« - Kakashi-san » souffla-t-il

L'argenté lui fit un grand sourire et se releva. Il s'adressa à l'éventail

« - Sasuke, les Defilers sont là, ils ont eu vent de la capture de Naruto. S'ils le trouvent, ils le sauveront sûrement de l'Akatsuki, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le traitement qu'ils lui réservent soit meilleur… »

« - … »

« - Ils vont s'occuper de foutre la pagaille, je vais essayer de faire une diversion pour attirer le groupe principal hors de la salle du rituel. Il va falloir être rapide si tu veux passer devant les Defilers… »

Sasuke regarda Kakashi, une reconnaissance infinie dans ses yeux. Il fit volte face prit le chemin en sens inverse.

_Merci Kakashi…Merci pour tout…_

Juste un petit mot en fin de chapitre comme ça…euh…comment dire…je ne sais pas par où commencer…bon je me lance rougit C'est juste pour dire que, une petite review fait toujours plaisir, comme ça pour que l'auteur sache si vous avez apprécié ou au contraire pas, pour donner vos impressions ou des idées…ça prends pas longtemps, mais ça serait cool !!! Pitié !!! puppy eyes dog no jutsu, autrement appelé « les yeux du chat potté dans Shrek » Voilà, merci à toutes et à tous pour avoir lu cette petite supplication lamentable !!! (ne s'adresse pas à toutes celles qui review depuis le début et qui se reconnaîtront !!! ;-))


	16. Chapitre 15: Une joie de courte durée

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire une GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAND merci à toutes celles (que les gars ne se vexent pas hein !) qui m'on reviewé !! Apparemment vous avez beaucoup apprécié le chap précédent, j'ai trop halluciné en voyant ma boîte mail !! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements, je dédie ce chapitre à toutes celles qui apparaîtront ci-dessous (je pourrais tout réécrire mais ça ferait redondant, non ?). Et sinon je tenais à faire une remarque concernant le chap précédent, comme m'a fait remarquer Yaoiloveforever (à qui je fais un gros kissou au passage !) Pain n'est pas blond, mais roux !! Et oui honte à moi…Donc remplacez dans votre tête sa couleur de cheveux !!! Merci de votre attention !!!

**Ba-chan powa** : Tout d'abord, comment ça la fin est proche ??? Ben, désolée de te décevoir mais non !! ( :-P), parce que chez moi, c'est « quand y'en a plus y'en a encore » !!! Sinon, je vois que la petite scénette ou on peut zyeuter notre Naru-chan a produit son petit effet !! J'en suis ravie !!! héhé, bon bien sûr, Kabuto joue les trouble fête, mais ça c'est son job après tout… (bonne chance avec ton pieu !! Nous on attend tous Sasu-chan et Naru-chan au pieu !!...ok je sors…). Alors alors, je suis sadique, et ça m'a fait tripper de foutre trois poufs de base tripoter Naru-chan, c'était pour souligner encore plus son innocenceuuhhh, alors gomen si ça a choqué, mais t'inquiète pas, elles lui ont rien fait finalement, et c'est bien un SasuNaru, je confirme (et pas un Trois-succubesNaru). Malheureusement, Naru-chan a bien bu la potion, et ça va pas s'arranger, ce serait trop facile, c'est du poison quand même !!! Si j'avais envie de te spoiler je te dirais que…et puis non, j'ai pas envie en fait !!! Alors je te laisse lire ces chap où tu auras la réponse à tes questions !!! Gros bisoux !!! PS : Kawaii no jutsu ??? ouais !! ça peut le faire aussi cool !!!

Anne onime : Oh joie !!! une nouvelle !!! lol, et je kiffe trop ton pseudo !! Ah bon, Naru-chan va mourir ??? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Ah !! Dans ma fic ? Mouais…Ze sais pas, pt'ete ben qu'oui, pt'ete ben qu'non !!! Réponse, tout de suite toute de suite !!!

Yaoiloveforever : Kikooo !!! Trop contenteuhhh, tu m'a gâtée là niveau reviews !!! lol, ben je suis rassurée alors !!! Alors, comment as-tu trouvé Naru-chan, goûtu a souhait ??? J'espère, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur à le décrire (j'y ai perdu mon pauvre nez qui en avait marre de jouer à la fontaine par la même occasion !!!), je trouve que ce qui fait son charme, c'est qu'il est sexy à mort mais il s'en rend pas compte, c'est trop fort !!! Et Sasu-chan qui tombe dans le panneau, en même temps, il peut pas faire autrement gné héhé !!! Donc, tu vois mon sadisme n'a pas disparu, et tu me connais à force, pas de happy end pas de fic !!! Concernant le lemon, patience patience, il attend sagement dans un coin de mon ordi, en attendant que des lectrices perverses le parcourent des yeux (pour des raisons de sécurité, veillez à avoir toujours une bassine à côté de vous). Ben désolée pour ton clavier, héhé, va falloir qu'il apprennent à nager avec nous !!! Par contre, ce sera pas vraiment SM…(SM- Naru en combis de cuir- Sasu avec un fouet, part en syncope)…hem…concernant la deuxième review, eh ben oui, c'est triste, et ça va pas s'arranger (enfin si mais pas tout de suite, faut bien qu'ils le méritent le lemon !!!). Bien sûr tu as tout deviné, Naru-chan va mourir définitivement dans d'atroces souffrances, et d'ailleurs il n'aime même pas Sasu-chan, à ce propos, Naruto s'est teint en rose (et puis quoi encore…). Rhalala, t'es pas drôle quand tu devines tout !! (mdrrrrrr, t'es trop forte ma Sam-chan, je t'adore !!!). Mais ne te laisse pas faire par ces…ces…ces espèces de bishonen excessivement sexy !!! Montre leur qui a raison !! (Et s'ils sont pas sage, je me chargerait de leur montrer qu'il faut pas s'en prendre à ma nee-chan !! Je pourrais par exemple organiser hors caméra (pour ne pas choquer les lecteurs) un NaruGai, là ils comprendraient leur douleur !! Mwahahahah je suis sadique !!! Alors préviens moi s'ils te contredisent encore ;-)) Sinon, ben pourquoi ça sent la fin ?? La fic en a encore sous le capot je t'assure !! Bon je dis pas qu'elle en est au début, mais il devrait y avoir encore trois chap après celui là (dont le lemoooooonn !!!). Sinon, miséricorde, c'est que tu as raison, Pain est bien roux, honte à moi !!! Je vais faire une annoce officielle de mea culpa pour cette négligence, merci pour ton œil attentif !!! Et vive Kakashi !! (qui est pervers, et une fois n'est pas coutume, loin de son Iruka…) Et aussi superrrrrrr grand merci pour ton PS, franchement il es trop drôle et m'a fait trop plaisir !!! Enooooormes bizoous !!! PS : qui est une réponse à ton PS xD mouais, je suis pas super douée en titres, mais je pourrais essayer d'en trouver un si tu me dis de quoi parle ta fic, par MP c'est mieux, les mails se perdent pas !!!

Schuichi : Kikoo schu !!! Hé oui ze suis méchante, Naru-chan est en train de crever !!! loooool, lis donc les prochains chap tout frais et tu verras si le lemon est encore impossible !!! Y'aura du citron, et pas qu'un peu, pour tous les goûts je dirais !!! Ce chap es encore un peu triste, mais ça va bientôt s'arranger !!! kissous !!!

Yoshikuni-Emi : Whaaaaa !!!! Quel enthousiasme !!! Ca me fait trop plaisir lol !!! Oui, j'ai un peu galéré pour tout assembler ensemble et que les éléments collent entre eux, mais j'aime pas la facilité !!! C'est comme ça !!! Je me dis qu'une bonne base pour un Sasunaru, c'est déjà une bonne histoire…donc j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux !!! Tu mets de la musique avec le lecturage de fic ? Quelle bonne idée, en plus j'adore evanescence et within temptation, cimer pour l'idée !!! ;-) Voici que voilà la suite !!! Un peu triste, mais ça va s'arranger, je n'aime que les happy end (hé oui, comme dans les contes de fée, sauf qu'ici la princesse c'est Naru-chan !!!) Merci pour ta review, je te fais de gros bisoux !!!

Miss-hayden : Chef oui chef !!! A vos ordres chef !! Je mets la suite !!! loooool je vois que y'en a qui ne peuvent plus attendre !!! mdr, allez, je fais pas trainer le suspense plus longtemps !!! Bon lecturage !!! Bisous !!! (et aussi à naruto-girl si elle est dans le coin ! ;-))

Kitkat-Sasu : oO uhhhh, une canadienne !!! Whaaaa !!! vive l'internet c'est magnifique !!! Hé bien, ma fic fait le tour du monde alors !!! (mdrr, moi vantarde ? non…jamais !!!) donc donc donc, on est décalées de combie, d'heures en fait ?, bah pas mal je crois (j'ai toujours été nulle en géo, même si j'ai bien un epetite idée, je la dis pas je risque fort de me planter…) donc, normalement il devrait être assez tôt encore chez toi quand elles arrivera !!! lol . Mais quelle longue review !!! c'est trop bien !!! J'ai adoré la lire !!! Donc, comme ça t'as vu de la lumière sur ma fic et t'es rentrée ? lol, c'est cool si tu l'a pas regretté !!! Passons à la réponse !! Hé oui, chez moi, les vampire ne sont pas de sanguinaires meurtriers, ce sont des gens presque comme nous en fait avec des espoirs des rêves, des sentiments…J'adore Sasu en vampire, c'est clair que ça lui va trop bien, il a une classe naturelle, et comme tu dis, ça lui donne une excuse pour être blanc au moins !!! Bon, à bas Orochimaru, qui a toujours le mauvais rôle, mais c'est son job à la base, c'est un méchant…tout comme son caniche Kabuto ! Pour répondre à ta question, en effet la première rencontre de Naru-chan et Sasu-cahn est assez…inhabituelle, mais oui en effet il le fait exprès, c'est pas qu'il ne se rend pas compte du danger (enfin si un peu, un Naruto qui n'est pas inconscient n'est pas un Naruto), mais il veut tellement rencontrer des vampires pour en savoir plus sur sa famille qu'il est prêt à tout, y compris gueuler comme un débile dans un lieu bourré de vampires, et ça a marché !! Une vraie tête brûlée notre petit blond !! Sasuke se transforme en chat, j'ai trouvé ça cro mignon !! Et oui il est courageux (c'était pour montrer qu'il est encore profondément humain et gentil malgré les apparences…), tu as raison, j'ai repris l'idée de entretien avec un vampire, mais finalement après il abandonne et boit du sang humain, alors que Sasu-chan jamais !! (enfin presque tu vas voir…). Par contre, je ne sais pas de quel chap tu parles mais si c'est le précédent, ceux qui font du mal à Sasu chan ne sont pas des Defilers, ce sont des mec de l'Akatsuki, enfin le résultat est le même… Merci pour le compliment sur mon style, je fais supppeeer attention pour que ce soit le plus agréable à lire possible, donc ça me fait trop plaisir (je l'ai déjà dit non ?). Donc merci pour ta longue review qui ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire !! (moi aussi je suis bavarde !!!). Je ne te fais pas poireauter, car voici sans plus tarder la suite !!! Gros bisoux !!! PS1 : Que de péripéties avec ton ordi !!! mais je crois que t'as rien oublié finalement !! PS2 : Alors, quand je parle de « citron », je parle en fait de « lemon », si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ben, en 2 mots je vais le définir : c'est en fait un passage où il est explicitement question de relations sexuelles entre les deux persos. Si ce genre de choses te choquent(je sais pas je demande comme ça…) ben y'aura plusieurs versions, dont une soft (sans allusions cochonnes) et une mi-soft (que des sous-entendus). Dons personne te force à lire le lemon si t'as pas envie, et puis ben si t'as envie, te gêne pas, il est là pour ça !! mais faudra attendre le dernier chap !!

Shye Yun : Kyahhh !! Kikoo !!! Hé oui, ce chap est triste, et celui qui vient auusi malheureusement, et Naru-chan ne va pas perdre ce comportement trop « whaaaa !!! », c'est ce qui fait sa personnalité, d'ailleurs, il ne pense jamais à lui !!! Mais heureusement, Sasu-chan est là…chut j'en dis pas plus sinon je vais spoiler !!! T'en fais pas, ton cœur à raison, mais ton côté sadique n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus, ils vont souffrir encore un peu, donc tu vois, tout le monde est content !!! De rien pour les deux chap, et en voici deux autres qui arrivent !!! Les revieweuses sont exigeantes et elles le valent bien !!! xD Gros bisoux !!!

Electra-sama : Ohhh, ben bien le bonjour !!! Merci de passer voir ma fic lol !!! Je suis super touchée par le compliment parce que, oui, j'ai galéré pour tout mettre bien en ordre les idées (histoire qu'il n'y ait pas la grooosse contradiction qui casse tout en plein milieu) !!! Tout commence à se démêler un peu, mais c'est pas fini !! Donc voici tout de suite la suite (joli allitération xD), j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! Kissous !!!

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

_Une joie de courte durée_

Dans la grande salle du rituel, la tension était palpable. Le chef venait de finir l'incantation qui précédait la troisième et ultime phase du Yuuryoku. Il alla tremper le collier dans le sang sacrificiel, se recula et effectua quelques signes avec ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, plongé dans une profonde concentration.

Un silence. Tous retiennent leur souffle…

L'homme ouvre les yeux, cette fois-ci on peut y lire de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension. Il remonta au sommet de la pyramide et s'approcha de Naruto. Celui-ci le regarda, et comme un ultime geste de défi lui dit

« - Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire des vies. Ma mort est inévitable, mais si je peux empêcher la leur, je suis prêt à tout… Votre rituel ne marche pas ? Haha, regardez vous avec vos mines déconfites… Mon sang ne vous est plus…d'aucune utilité… »

Sur ces mots, le blond déjà faible s'évanouit. Laissant son bourreau en proie à une exaspération évidente. Il se retourna et descendit lentement les marches. Arrivé en bas, sa voix résonna dans la salle

« - Ce petit merdeux a saboté le rituel. Il a empoisonné son sang… »

Une rumeur s'éleva dans la foule. Mais à ce moment là, un homme pénétra dans la salle.

« - Pain-sama !!! Les Defilers ont trouvé l'entrée principale !!! »

Les traits de Pain se déformèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Cependant il sembla garder un calme apparent.

« - Les imbéciles…Ils sont venus pour l'Héritier… Il est devenu inutile, laissez-les le prendre si ça peut leur faire plaisir. Tuez tout ceux que vous pourrez, mais je ne veux pas de pertes inutiles. On se replie à Amekagure… »

La foule se dispersa et tous les vampires présents sortirent de la salle.

Sasuke explorait toutes les salles, il y en avait un nombre incalculable, mais Naruto ne se trouvait nulle part. Une odeur âcre attira son attention. Il vit qu'un mince faisceau de lumière filtrait à travers une petite fente. Une porte était entrebâillée. Il s'approcha, passa la porte et découvrit la salle du rituel. Quand il aperçut un corps baigné dans son sang au sommet d'une pyramide, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ses pupilles étaient rétrécies par l'horreur. Il se précipita vers le centre et monta rapidement vers le sommet. Arrivé en haut, il vit le blond inconscient, s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le souffle du blond contre sa peau était lent et faible, les battements de son cœur ralentissaient à chaque seconde. Le brun était complètement paniqué, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il commença par déchirer une partie du tissu du yukata de Naruto et en enrouler de larges bandes autour des poignets du blond pour stopper l'hémorragie. Quand il eut terminé, il secoua doucement Naruto :

« - Naruto ? Naruto je t'en supplie réveille-toi !! »

Le brun réitéra sa demande plusieurs fois, les larmes montant progressivement au fur et à mesure que son espoir s'envolait

. Naruto finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient vides et sa peau était trop pâle. Il tourna ses yeux éteints vers Sasuke

« - Je suis content qu'ils aient tenu leur promesse… Mais…tu n'aurais pas dû revenir… Je ne veux pas que tu me voies…m… »

« - Tais-toi !! Il va rien t'arriver du tout !! Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller. Je vais te ramener, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang mais avec du repos ça ira et Tsunade saura quoi faire »

Le blond cligna des yeux et fit un sourire triste

« - Merci beaucoup d'essayer…de me rassurer mais…Tsunade ne pourra rien faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent de mal, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de me livrer à eux. Mais quand j'ai réalisé que ce que je faisais signifiait la mort de beaucoup de gens, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution… »

« - Tu as bu le poison à base de digitale ? »

Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'assombrit, celui de Naruto afficha un instant une expression de surprise puis il baissa les yeux et hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« - Sasuke, s'il te plait…va-t'en…Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu voies ça, t'as suffisamment souffert comme ça…laisse-moi… »

« - Non »

« - … »

« - Je veux rester avec toi…jusqu'au bout… »

La voix du brun était à présent étranglée, chaque mot prononcé était insupportable. Une larme finit pas s'échapper et une main tiède vint se poser sur la joue. Il regarda Naruto. Celui-ci lui souriait, sincèrement.

« - Merci…Pour tout ce que tu as fait… »

« - Naruto… » la voix de l'éventail n'était plus qu'un murmure

« - Je…Je suis désolé de pas avoir pu t'aider et… j'aurais tellement aimé te prouver… qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de s'attacher…Mais j'ai pas réussi…pardonne-moi… »

Sasuke sentit la main du blond glisser le long de sa joue tandis que ses yeux se fermaient…pour toujours…

La douleur que ressentit le brun à ce moment là dépassait toutes celles qu'il avait ressenties en deux cents ans d'existence. Il s'était finalement attaché, il avait aimé pour la première fois de sa vie, aimé de tout son cœur…Et à ce moment, tout ce qu'il avait toujours redouté arrivait, beaucoup trop tôt… Il ne put retenir le flot de larmes qui franchirent la barrière de ses yeux. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond qui semblait dormir paisiblement et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui, prononçant quelques mots d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots :

« - Pourquoi tu t'excuses…Baka, c'est à moi de m'excuser…Si je ne m'étais pas attaché à toi…tout…tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé…Pourquoi tu pars maintenant ?Pourquoi…pourquoi tu dis que tu as échoué ? Grâce à toi je n'avais plus peur de lier ma vie avec quelqu'un…avec toi…Et puis j'ai hésité…mais maintenant…maintenant c'est trop tard…tu ne sauras jamais ce que je ressens pour toi…Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime à en perdre la raison… »

Tous les instants passés en compagnie de Naruto lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revoyait son sourire, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de joie de vivre, il se souvint de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau, de la nuit qu'il avait passée près de lui… Tous ces souvenirs redoublaient ses larmes, alors que Naruto partait, lui restait sur terre pour l'éternité, sans aucun espoir de le revoir un jour…

Alors qu'il avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine du blond, il entendit une pulsation sourde, un battement de cœur isolé, un des derniers avant de se taire à tout jamais. Il écarquilla les yeux et soudain une idée, presque une révélation, lui traversa l'esprit. Tant que son cœur battait, il pouvait faire une ultime chose…

Mais cette action, qu'il s'était toujours refusé d'accomplir, était pur égoïsme. En faisant ça, il assurerait son bonheur mais volerait celui de Naruto… Mais il souffrait tellement, voir une fois de plus un être cher, l'être auquel il tenait plus que tout au monde, mourir sous ses yeux…

Il se pencha au-dessus du blond, bascula sa tête sur le côté et approcha sa bouche. La pointe de ses canines luisait à la lumière des torches. Bientôt, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer la peau devenue pâle de Naruto. Celle-ci tremblaient au contact du cou du blond, il hésita un instant et finit par planter ses crocs dans la douce chair.

Il but le précieux liquide vital, mais chaque gorgée était un nouveau coup de poignard dans son cœur déjà meurtri. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la vie de Naruto couler en lui, sa culpabilité grandissait… Plus qu'une goutte, _ne jamais boire la dernière_. Il se redressa, du sang dégoulinant des ses lèvres. Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et mordit férocement dedans. Du liquide carmin perla à la surface de sa peau diaphane. Il approcha sa main de la bouche légèrement entre ouverte du blond et laissa s'écouler son sang.

Rapidement, la transformation s'opéra. Les traits fatigués du blond s'affinèrent, ses cheveux devenus ternes retrouvèrent de leur éclat, ils flamboyaient à en faire rougir le soleil lui-même, enfin, deux longues canines se dessinèrent au-delà de ses lèvres rosées. Son charme naturel s'était changé en charme démoniaque, attribut principal des vampires. Soudain, il inspira profondément. Sasuke fut soulagé, il retira sa main et entreprit de stopper le saignement car celui-ci l'avait pas mal affaibli. Il posa deux doigts dans le cou de Naruto, il ressentit une faible mais régulière pulsation. Cependant, la chaleur qui se dégageait du blond n'existait plus, sa peau était maintenant aussi glacée que la sienne…

Il contempla quelques instants son ange, avec un mélange de bonheur, d'amertume et de remords. Peut être ne lui pardonnera-t-il jamais son geste, peut être s'éloignera-t-il de lui… Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il entendit un tumulte venir dans sa direction. Il souleva le blond, passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes et partit aussi vite que son état le lui permettait.

Il n'était pas encore sortit du repaire, qui ressemblait plus à un dédale, qu'il trouva les limites de ses forces. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, tenant toujours Naruto inconscient dans ses bras. Lentement, il commença à perdre espoir… Un petit « pop » vint le tirer de sa torpeur. Un vampire aux cheveux d'argent en bataille lui faisait face, ainsi que son légendaire sourire bienveillant.

« - Hé bien Sasuke, comme ça on peut pas se débrouiller seul ? Il semblerait que je doive te sauver la vie encore une fois…Ce sera la deuxième fois de la soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Konoha est beaucoup trop loin… »

« - Ca, c'est sûr !!! Mais bon tu as finalement réussi à sauver ton blond !!! »

L'Uchiwa rougit (remarquez qu'il devait être excessivement gêné pour arriver à rougir en étant un vampire…). Kakashi le remarqua ce qui augmenta son contentement

« - Enfin, je veux dire, l'Héritier héhé !! Par contre il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui… »

Kakashi s'approcha rapidement du blond, et quand il fut à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui, il stoppa son mouvement. Son expression devint subitement beaucoup moins joyeuse. En effet il avait remarqué les canines qui dépassaient de la bouche de l'Uzumaki.

« - Oh, je vois…La situation était désespérée à ce point…Tu dois beaucoup tenir à lui si tu as été jusqu'à faire _ça_… »

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir été aussi faible et lâche, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« - Bon…Ce que je peux faire c'est vous ramener directement à Konoha, mais je devrai revenir ici immédiatement, on a encore besoin de moi ici. Une fois là-bas vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seuls… »

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. L'argenté s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et un tourbillon les enveloppa. Le décor changea, ils étaient à présent devant la lourde porte de l'entrée principale de la ville souterraine de Konoha.

« - A partir de maintenant à toi de jouer. Evite de claquer en plein milieu de la rue… »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'éventail avant de se volatiliser.

_Merci…Kakashi… _

Sasuke signala sa présence, et la porte tourna sur ses gonds. Il savait parfaitement où aller, il devait voir immédiatement Tsunade.

Arrivé au QG, l'Aînée d'abord un peu surprise comprit tout de suite la situation. Elle prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une des innombrables chambres que contenait l'immeuble. Elle le déposa sur un lit, le couvrit et s'éloigna. Sasuke était surpris et inquiet

« - Mais…Vous allez le laisser comme ça ? Ils lui ont pris presque tout son sang !!! »

« - Je sais bien, mais il n'y a rien de mieux à faire que le laisser se reposer…En revanche j'aimerais te parler Sasuke… »

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Il la suivit jusque dans son bureau. Une fois là-bas, la blonde ferma la porte et posa son regard glacé sur lui.

« - Sasuke, je t'ai toujours beaucoup estimé. Mais je crois que cette fois-ci tu me dois quelques explications... »

« - Il avait encore une chance. Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait empoisonné son sang…pour les empêcher de l'utiliser…pour nous protéger… »

« - De la digitale et du saule n'est-ce pas ? Je connais ce poison, les Kaze l'avaient découvert peu de temps avant leur massacre… Il a fait le choix du sacrifice, tu n'avais aucun droit d'interférer… »

Sasuke s'énerva pour de bon

« - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS EN SAVEZ VOUS ??? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE SERAIS RESTE LA, SANS RIEN FAIRE A LE REGARDER MOURIR DANS MES BRAS ??? »

« - Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon Sasuke, je sais même que ça va au-delà de la simple amitié comme l'a prouvé ta récente désertion… »

« - … »

« - Je comprends aussi quelles ont été tes motivations…mais tu dois savoir que Naruto n'était pas un humain comme un autre…il faisait partie de la lignée des Kaze, et il se trouve que le sang qui coule dans ses veines en possède les propriétés…La plus importante étant sûrement qu'un Namikaze NE PEUT PAS subir d transformation vampirique »

« - J'ai pourtant réussi à le faire non ? »

« - Pour l'instant oui…mais il va faire un rejet, c'est certain, l'organisme des Namikaze ne peut pas être vampirisé… En faisant ce que tu as fait tu as pris une énorme responsabilité Sasuke, s'il meurt, tu ne pourras plus accuser l'Akatsuki, tu seras responsable de sa mort… »

Sasuke prit conscience de la portée des paroles de Tsunade. Son geste égoïste, il l'avait accompli sans réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à une chose, revoir les yeux de Naruto se poser sur lui à nouveau… Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait sûrement causer sa perte…

S'en fut trop pour le brun, il sortit du bureau et se précipita vers la chambre ou reposait le blond. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne…


	17. Chapitre 16: Retour à la normale

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 16 :**

_Retour à la normale_

Il resta comme ça pendant trois jours et trois nuits, Naruto n'avait pas bougé et rien n'était arrivé. On frappa à la porte, une jeune fille blonde entra et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa. Devant la mine dépressive de celui-ci, elle déclara d'un ton compatissant

« - Sasuke, ça sert à rien de rester comme ça à attendre. Ca va pas l'aider, et toi ça te fatigue… ce n'est bénéfique pour personne…qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il se réveillera s'il voit en face de lui un zombie ? Il risque de faire une crise cardiaque… »

« - S'il se réveille un jour… »

« - Je ne te connaissait pas aussi défaitiste Sasuke ! »

« - Temari, lâche moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul…s'il te plait… »

La blonde ne savait plus quoi faire pour remonter le moral de son ami. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, disant avant de sortir :

« - Tsunade t'as fait appeler, elle a besoin de gens pour superviser la reconstruction de la porte Nord… A ta place j'obtempérerai, sachant qu'elle n'a pas particulièrement apprécié ton geste. Si tu veux je passerai voir ton blond de temps en temps, et je te préviendrai s'il y a une évolution… »

Sasuke hésita, il regarda Naruto qui était toujours aussi immobile et se résigna à suivre la jeune femme.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant de superviser un chantier…_

Ca faisait bien trois heures que l'éventail observait sans vraiment y prêter attention le chantier de reconstruction visant à réparer la porte détruite lors de la bataille passée. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se concentrer, trop préoccupé par l'état du blond.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, complètement hystérique vint dans sa direction

« - Sasuke-kun !!! Sasuke-kun !! »

« - Sakura ? »

« - Sasuke-kun, Temari-san veux que tu viennes tout de suite, apparemment le jeune humain s'est réveillé »

Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il savait très bien qui elle désignait par « le jeune humain », de toute évidence, la nouvelle de sa transformation n'avait pas été ébruitée. Il se leva et courut en direction du QG.

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre. Temari était assise près de Naruto, lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Quand elle vit l'Uchiwa entrer, ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'inquiétude

« - Sasuke, il s'est réveillé, il voulait te voir, je lui ai dit que tu arrivais mais il s'est évanoui à nouveau. Tsunade est venue, elle a dit que le processus de rejet avait débuté. Elle lui a donné quelque chose, mais il a toujours beaucoup de fièvre. D'ailleurs celle-ci semble augmenter. »

Le brun vint se placer de l'autre côté du lit. Il regarda le blond, celui-ci était tendu, les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la fièvre. Il semblait délirer. Des gouttes de sueur trempaient ses cheveux et des frissons le secouaient de temps à autres.

« - Je vais aller parler à l'Aînée… »

« - Temari…l'Aînée…elle a dit que Naruto survivrait pas…à cause de moi… »

« - Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais qu'elle est toujours dans le tragique !!! Je crois surtout que Naruto a besoin de savoir que tu es près de lui. Bon, je te laisse, prend bien soin de lui… »

La blonde sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls les deux garçons.

Sasuke prit la main du blond, elle était toujours aussi froide alors que son front, lui, était brûlant (hé oui, chez moi, les vampires peuvent aussi avoir de la fièvre !). Il passa son autre main sur la joue de Naruto. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson et tout à coup il ouvrit les yeux.

Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui fit un sourire, quoique le brun sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire forcé. Sans réfléchir, il prit le blond dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Naruto se sentait bien dans ces bras, bras d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir un jour. Il fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé, sa voix faible, altérée par la fièvre résonna dans la pièce :

« - Sasuke…Temari, elle m'a dit…je…merci… »

Sasuke fixa le blond, ses yeux reflétaient tant de reconnaissance, reconnaissance dont il n'était pas digne… Voir Naruto le remercier de cette façon, lui fit mal au cœur, et, à cause de la fatigue accumulée, il craqua sous les yeux inquiets de Naruto.

« - Naruto, je t'en supplie, arrête…pourquoi tu me remercies ?? J'ai bousillé ta vie… tout ça parce que…parce que j'ai refusé égoïstement de te voir partir… »

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues et sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

« - Non, ne dis pas ça…tu …tu m'as donné…une autre chance. Et puis…la vieille…elle a dit que je resterai pas vampire, je vais redevenir humain…d'ailleurs c'est ce que je suis en train de faire… »

Il fut secoué d'une quinte de toux très violente qui l'affaiblit énormément. Le brun essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer

« - Elle a dit que tu ne resterais pas un vampire…Mais ça veut pas dire que tu resteras en vie… » dit le brun d'une voix atrocement faible

« - C'est vrai…mais je ne compte pas mourir comme ça…La dernière fois que ça a failli arriver, tu as pleuré…T'avais jamais pleuré avant, ça me brise le cœur que j'en sois la cause… »

« - … »

« - Sasuke…s'il te plait…restes à côté de moi…je…je veux pas que tu partes…j'ai juste besoin de sentir que tu es là…Et si tu es là, ça ira, je te le promets »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, finit par fermer les yeux afin de mieux apprécier la caresse de ce chaste baiser. Leurs visages se séparèrent, Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto et vint plonger son regard dans les deux orbes bleus qui lui faisaient face. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. A travers un simple regard, ils se comprenaient…

Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et serra son ange blond tout contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, quand Sasuke desserra son étreinte, le petit blond s'était rendormi, arborant un sourire paisible.

La nuit qui suivit fut, elle, beaucoup plus mouvementée. Naruto multipliait les crises de rejet, sa fièvre ne baissait pas, bien au contraire et il commença à cracher du sang. Tandis que le brun faisait tout son possible pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul, Tsunade s'affairait à préparer divers breuvages destinés à le soulager le plus possible, et donc à augmenter ses chances de survie. Cependant on pouvait lire dans ses yeux son manque d'optimisme quant à l'évolution de son état. Au bout d'un moment, ayant tout essayé, elle décida de partir. Juste avant de quitter la pièce elle dit à l'éventail :

« - Il lutte désespérément pour s'accrocher à la vie. Je crois qu'il le fait pour une personne en particulier, et cette personne, c'est toi… Ne le laisse pas tomber… »

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de conseils…

Au bout de deux jours, l'état de Naruto se stabilisa enfin, et, au grand soulagement d'un certain brun, il se stabilisa dans le bon sens.

Trois jours après, Naruto avait retrouvé des forces. Par contre Sasuke lui, était complètement lessivé d'avoir passé plus de cinq jours au chevet du blond. L'inquiétude lui avait fait ignorer la fatigue, mais maintenant qu'il était un peu plus rassuré, il en subissait les contrecoups. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit net, les bras croisés sur le rebord du lit…sous les yeux attendris de Naruto.

Le brun émergea lentement. Il était à présent couché sur un petit canapé. Il cligna des yeux, se massa les tempes et chercha Naruto du regard…mais de toute évidence, il n'était plus dans la même chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit papier déposé sur une tablette juste à côté de lui.

_Salut Sasuke, je suis passé voir comment allait Hinata, t'en fais pas pour moi je suis avec Kakashi, je reviens tout de suite… Repose-toi bien !!!_

Le brun sourit, le mot n'était pas signé, mais il reconnut tout de suite le style très « décontracté » du blond… Il était cependant un peu surpris de voir Naruto se balader comme si de rien n'était, après avoir frôlé la mort par deux fois. Ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa contrariété, en effet, une pointe de jalousie se faisait sentir en apprenant qu'il était allé visiter la jeune Hyûga. Il avait remarqué la proximité du blond avec la jeune fille et cela le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Il sortit et alla se dégourdir les jambes au cours d'une agréable promenade…ou plutôt qui AURAIT PU être agréable si seulement il n'avait pas marché sur un chewingum rose qui adhérait particulièrement bien aux semelles (j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort sur ce coup là… je m'en excuse d'avance aux fans de Sakura…)

Quand il revint au QG, il passa devant la porte du bureau de l'Aînée. Celle-ci était entre ouverte et il s'en échappait des voix qu'il connaissait bien…comme par exemple celles de deux blonds qui discutaient…

« - Mais tout est prêt je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre !!! D'ailleurs j'avais déjà trouvé la solution, mais l'attaque de l'Akastuki m'a pris de court… Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est une salle au calme, suffisamment grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes… »

« - C'est tout ? »

« - Comment ça « c'est tout ? » »

« - Je veux dire, pas plus de dix personnes ? »

« - Hum…plus de monde risque de donner des résultats folkloriques…pour la première fois au moins je voudrais qu'il n'y ai pas trop de monde, éventuellement si je vois que tout se passe bien, je lèverai la limite, mais pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques… »

« - Hn, c'est vrai, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, c'est louable de ta part, ça m'étonne même de toi Naruto, prendre de telles précautions ! »

« - Oh, ça va la vieille !!! Ca m'arrive de réfléchir ! J'ai fait une connerie en partant, j'en suis conscient…je ne referais pas la même erreur une deuxième fois »

« - Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te jure que je me chargerai personnellement d'éviter que les Namikaze aient une descendance !!! »

« - D'accord la vieille !!! »

Un cri se fit entendre, un certain blond déglutit difficilement. Il venait de s'apercevoir que l'Akatsuki et Tsunade avaient finalement un point commun… Naruto allait se faire étriper quand l'éventail décida de manifester sa présence par un toussotement poli et un tantinet agacé. Les deux blonds se retournèrent de concert, tandis que l'un prenait une mine soulagée, l'autre croisa les bras et arbora une expression excédée.

« - Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Naruto… Dans ma grande bonté je vais te faire préparer la salle pour quatre heure, tâche d'être prêt de ton côté… »

Naruto lui lança une expression de défi dont il avait le secret, il se tourna vers le brun qui l'attendait et ils sortirent de la pièce. Une fois le seuil de la porte passée, le blond souffla de façon sonore, exprimant ainsi son soulagement

« - Elle est terrifiante quand elle s'y met… Enfin bref, t'as bien dormi ?! »

« - Hn »

« - Euh…je prends ça pour un oui… T'as eu mon mot au moins ? »

« - Ouais, heureusement que je savais qui l'avait écrit… »

« - Et merde…j'ai encore oublié de signer… »

« - Comment va Hinata ? »

Naruto fut un peu surpris par la promptitude de la question de l'Uchiwa.

« - Ben ça va…elle se remet tranquillement…même si elle s'est évanouie quand je suis passé…un contrecoup sûrement…Kiba a failli m'étriper, me traitant de tous les noms tels que « lâcheur », « faux-frère », « mangeur de ramens », « un-nom-super-compliqué-dont-je-ne-me-souviens-pas », et encore une fois « bouffeur de ramen », d'ailleurs heureusement qu'Hinata est intervenue, sinon j'aurais fini en pâtée pour chiens… »

« - … »

« - C'était assez embarrassant…après tout ce qui s'est passé, Hinata ne semblait pas m'en vouloir, pourtant c'est un peu de ma faute ce qui est arrivé… »

« - Tu vas arrêter de toujours penser que t'es responsable de tout, quelqu'un qui te connaîtrait pas dirait que t'es nombriliste… »

Sasuke s'en alla d'un pas rapide, laissant le blond abasourdi…évidemment celui-ci ne comprenait pas que le brun venait de lui faire une crise de jalousie en bonne et due forme…

_Quand Uchiwa fâché, lui toujours faire ainsi… _(veuillez ignorer cette phrase, j'étais fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ça…)

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à se balader en ville. A quatre heures moins le quart, Naruto lança

« - Zut, ça va bientôt être l'heure, la vieille va encore me tuer si j'arrive en retard !!! »

Il commença à s'en aller quand Sasuke le retint par le bras. Naruto se retourna et fit face à deux prunelles couleur charbon qui le fixaient. Il y avait dans celles-ci un mélange de tristesse, de supplication et de colère

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda sèchement l'éventail

Naruto parut soudain gêné et n'osa plus regarder le brun dans les yeux

« - Ben…euh…je vais…voir la vieille. J'ai un truc à faire…tu sais à propos du rituel de purification et tout… »

« - Tu vas le faire ? »

« - Ben…oui… »

« - Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ??? »

« - Tu ne me l'as pas demandé non plus !! »

« - … »

« - Bon faut vraiment que j'y aille, merci pour la balade !! »

« - Laisse moi venir avec toi… »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit brusquement.

« - Sasuke…je…c'est pas possible… »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Le blond regarda tristement, le brun, et pour toute réponse, il vint se poster devant lui, et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'éventail. Il passa ses bras derrière son cou, et Sasuke passa les siens derrière son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Mais même si le brun appréciait cet instant, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Le blond rompit leur étreinte et murmura à son oreille

« - Voilà la raison… »

Avant même que Sasuke ait pu entamer quelconque geste pour le retenir, Naruto était déjà loin. Il passa alors avec regret ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser passé. Il prit ensuite la même direction que celle qu'avait empruntée le blond à l'instant, il était bien décidé à découvrir ce que préparait Naruto, son seul regret étant qu'il ne lui en parle pas de lui-même…


	18. Chapitre 17: Le rituel

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Miss-hayden** : Et voilà, la suite…et malheureusement la fin, j'espère que ta soif de nouveauté a été épanchée !!! Le dernier chap est à la fois le lemon (tant attendu xD) et l'épilogue !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Anne onime** : Désolée pour cette méprise !!! Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être inscrite pour lire lol !! M'enfin, quand on voit des gens apparaître, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur, on sait à qui on s'adresse !!! mdr (je pars dans une pseudo philosophie complètement débile…ça craint…) Donc ben voilà, je continue, et cette suite sera malheureusement la fin, car toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…hé oui…ben j'espère que depuis le début, cette fic ne t'a pas déçue, et que ce ne sera pas le cas (xD). Enfin, ça fait toujours du bien de voir le bout du tunnel, hein ?!

**K1M** : Kikoo !!! Mais c'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas !!! lol, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit !! Ben mici beaucoup pour tes compliments, et je vois que cette fic ne t'a pas déçue, ze suis contenteuuuhhh !!! C'est la première vampire fic que tu lis ?? C'est possible, y'en a quelque unes en français mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire, y'en a plus en langue anglaise…avis aux amatrices !!! Hé oui, vive le Sasunaru, z'aime trop ce couple, ils vont trop bien ensemble, c'est un truc de fou !!! Ils sont trop kawaii, j'espère que je les rends bien ? Bon, ben Naru n'est pas mort ni vampire (ouf) et Sasu va pas tarder à redevenir humain, tu auras ta réponse lors du rituel, rien de bien extraordinaire mais c'est un rituel comme un autre… Hé au fait, tu es la première à me faire remarquer que Naruto n'avait pas prévenu Iruka en partant…c'est vrai, je le passe sous silence, bah, imagine qu'il lui passe un coup de fil xD …Dur la vie de parents comme tu dis, mais tu as les pieds sur Terre c'est bien, je dirais à Iruka que tu a été la seule à penser à lui, il va être content et taper l'horrible fanfikeuse égoïste que je suis !!! Sinon, toute de suite, la suite…et la fin… Conclusion de toute l'histoire, bon lecturage !!!

**Yoshikuni-Emi** : oO, gné ??? Où est-ce que j'aurais OSE proféré de telles paroles ??? MOI, Kamirya, j'ai écrit que je n'aimais PAS les happy end ???? lol, Nan, c'est pas possible, à moins que mon double maléfique ait voulu te faire une farce. Plus sérieusement, j'ai du m'emmêler les pinceaux en tapant, mais je peux t'assurer que j'ADOOOOOORE les happy end, donc tu peux recommencer à danser sereinement, tout va bien se passer !!! D'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir le constater car c'est la suite et fin…snif…donc je te laisse en compagnie de nos petits bishos, pour une fin kawai et un épilogue…torride… ;-)

**Shye Yun** : Et oui, et oui, mon sadisme n'a pas de bornes !!! Lol, bon c'est vrai qu'entre mes mains, ils souffrent un max, mais sinon, comment Sasu pourrait sauver Naru ??? Si tout va très bien, comment Naru pourrait consoler Naru ??? Voilà ma justification d'extrêmement mauvaise foi pour argumenter en faveur de mes actes de barbarerie sur les personnes de Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Bon ben j'espère que je n'ai pas trop traumatisé ton côté sensible et réjoui ton côté sadique !!! Tsunade n'est pas vraiment méchante, ele dirige juste le village d'une poigne de fer et ne mâche pas ses mots c'est vrai… Et c'est Sasu-chan qui s'en prend encore plein la gueule (bah, c'est pour me venger du chap 306…et fais pas l'innocent Sasuke, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…). Pour le deuxième chap, ben tu vas voir la troche (pathétique) du rituel dans ce chap, et puis, s'il ne veut pas tout expliquer à Sasuke, ben, Naruto va te le dire lui-même, je te laisse lire !!! Non non, tu ne parles pas toute seule !! Je te réponds !!! lol Bon, ben v'la la suite ET la fin… si tu veux lire mes autres fics, ne LIS pas rêve ou réalité, elle est arrêtée pour une durée indéterminée, et vu où je me suis arrêtée, je vais avoir des plaintes, donc ne commence pas !!! Mdr (fais ce que tu veux !!) Allez gros bisous et régale toi (sirote donc la délicieuse LEMONade qui arrive !!!)

**Ba-chan powa** : Oulà, révision d'exams !! Ben c'est super gentil d'avoir quand même trouvé le temps de reviewer !!! Je compatis, et je confirme, les études post bac, c'est pas de la tarte, et je déplore moi aussi qu'il n'y ait pas de cycle master sur Naruto…dommage…et ça doit être dur une trad ancien français- français moderne, déjà je galère anglais- français !!! Allez, ben bonne chance pour tes exams et j'espère que ces deux et dernier chap (ouin…) te déstresseront un peu !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Yaoiloveforever** : Ben j'espère que tu as reçu mon MP, perce que vu la longueur, ça aurait fait un chap entier mdr !!!

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

_Le rituel_

Naruto arriva à bout de souffle devant l'imposant immeuble que lui avait indiqué Tsunade. Il passa la porte d'entrée. Beaucoup de hauts représentants de la cité étaient déjà arrivés. Il salua vaguement avant d'apercevoir Tsunade au bout du couloir. Il manifesta sa présence

« - Nous t'attendions Naruto. Ils sont déjà arrivés. J'ai fait disposer tout ce dont tu m'as fait part »

« - Merci Tsunade-sama… »

Le ton et surtout la façon avec laquelle s'adressait à elle Naruto n'était pas pour la rassurer, bien au contraire…elle en était même à préférer quand ce dernier l'apellait « la vieille »…le sérieux et la gravité ne collant pas du tout au caractère du blond. Avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Naruto, j'ai aussi fait placer une garde devant la porte… »

« - J'ai pourtant dit que personne ne devait interférer pendant le rituel ! »

« - C'est bien pour ça que je leur ai dit de rester devant la porte !! Mais…je préfère qu'ils soient là…si quelque chose se passait mal, il faut qu'ils puissent intervenir vite »

« - Tout se passera bien… »

Sur ces paroles censées être rassurantes, Naruto lui tourna le dos et referma la porte derrière lui. A partir de maintenant, ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec le blond…

A l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant un des immeubles du vieux quartier, Sasuke comprit la destination de Naruto. Il se faufila à travers la foule et esquiva habilement le semblant de sécurité qui barrait l'entrée. Il monta les étages quatre à quatre et s'engagea dans un long couloir. Tsunade faisait les cent pas, l'arrivée du brun stoppa sa démarche cyclique

« - Sasuke, qu'est-ce que… »

« - Où est Naruto ? »

« - Tu ne peux pas le voir pour l'instant… »

« - Je ne vous demande pas si je peux le voir, je vous demande où il est »

Le ton autoritaire de l'Uchiwa crispa légèrement la blonde mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Elle pointa son doigt vers la porte close

« - Il est rentré il y a vingt minutes. Il a bien précisé que PERSONNE ne devait rentrer…pas même toi… »

Sasuke se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, en jurant entre ses dents. Tsunade s'approcha de lui.

« - Naruto sait ce qu'il fait… »

« - Ouais, et quand il a bu le poison, il savait ce qu'il faisait aussi ? »

« - Naruto fait les choix qu'il pense être juste Sasuke… »

« - Et il ne pense jamais à ce que peuvent ressentir les autres… »

« - Il est comme ça…Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne fera jamais quelque chose qui puisse te faire souffrir toi… Il tient énormément à toi… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Et…qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« - Il est en train d'exécuter le rituel. Ca fait longtemps qu'il travaille dessus… »

« - Et vous savez combien de temps ça va prendre ? »

La blonde hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

Il était possible que le rituel dure longtemps, et ils ne savaient pas à quel point ça pouvait être vrai…

Tsunade enchaînait café sur café, elle et l'éventail se relayaient pour faire les cent pas. Aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers la porte, s'en était presque inquiétant, d'ailleurs, plusieurs fois ils se retinrent de l'ouvrir.

Au bout de trois jours et de trois nuits, la porte tourna enfin sur ses gonds. Une chaleur dense, humide et nauséabonde s'engouffra dans le couloir. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Naruto. Il était maigre, et de fines gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur son front. Il posa ses yeux sur Sasuke qui le regardait ébahi. Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de prononcer

« - J'ai réussi…ils sont libres… »

Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula par terre, totalement épuisé. Le brun le rattrapa de justesse et Tsunade appela une équipe médicale. Celle-ci se précipita vers le blond évanoui dans les bras de Sasuke qui ne cachait plus son inquiétude.

« - Tout va bien, il est juste épuisé, il a besoin de repos… » déclara un membre de l'équipe

Naruto se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Sasuke était près de lui.

« - Salut Sasuke, ça boome ? »

_Même épuisé il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire l'imbécile… _

« - Regarde toi d'abord avant parler, usuratonkachi… »

Le blond émit un faible rire

« - Je sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais Sasuke… »

« - Tu pourrais commencer par me dire ce que tu fais… »

« - …. »

« - Je vois… »

« - Attends…c'est pas ce que tu crois…J'aimerais beaucoup t'en parler, mais…je penses pas que ce soit ne bonne idée… »

« - Ben moi je pense que si au contraire… »

« - J'ai peur… »

« - Peur de quoi ? »

« - Peur de ce que tu vas me demander de faire… »

Sasuke regarda Naruto. Après une fraction de seconde d'incompréhension, il sut où le blond voulait en venir. Il baissa les yeux

« - Bien sûr que je vais te le demander… »

« - Je peux pas faire ça… »

« - Alors pourquoi tu le fais pour les autres ? »

« - Les autres…c'est pas pareil… »

« - Ah oui ? et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux

« - MAIS POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ??? APRES LE RITUEL, LES VAMPIRES REDEVIENNENT HUMAINS !!! ET TU SAIS CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ? CA SIGNIFIE QU'ILS DEVIENNNENT MORTELS, UN JOUR IL VONT CREVER !!! ET MOI JE…je…refuse de te faire subir ça… »

Les larmes du blond coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Sa voix s'était brisée, et Sasuke, sentant son désespoir le serra dans ses bras et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. D'une voix douce et rassurante il chuchota :

« - Naruto…si tu savais…la mort est bien douce comparée à la souffrance que nous les vampires ressentons quand on voit mourir un être cher…pour nous c'est une délivrance à laquelle nous n'avons pas droit…l'immortalité est un cadeau empoisonné, on croit que c'est la meilleure des choses, mais c'est en fait le pire des esclavages… J'ai cherché le moyen de redevenir humain dès que j'ai su ce que ça impliquait d'être vampire. J'ai déjà pris ma décision il y a longtemps…et te rencontrer n'a fait que la consolider »

« - J'y arriverai pas… »

« - Bien sûr que si !! Je ne te demande pas de me tuer…je te demande de m'offrir la liberté… »

Le blond soupira.

« - Dès que j'aurai retrouvé des forces, je ferai un nouveau rituel…il y a beaucoup de demande, mais je demanderai à ce que tu sois placé dans le prochain groupe… »

« - Et le rituel va toujours t'épuiser de cette manière là ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, peut être oui ou peut être que non… »

Sasuke resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange.

Une semaine plus tard, le blond était sur pied, et la cérémonie recommença…

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la salle. Elle était basse de plafond et éclairée par des torches. Des tapisseries recouvraient les murs. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la porte constituait la seule ouverture.

« - Installez vous comme vous le souhaitez, des futons sont répartis contre les murs. Evitez de vous collez les uns aux autres…c'est un conseil… »

Naruto alla se placer au centre de la pièce au se trouvait une sorte de petit autel. Les autres allèrent s'asseoir contre les murs, certains préférant les coins, s'isolant autant qu'il l'était possible, d'autres, faisant fi des recommandations du blond, se regroupèrent pas très rassurés.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais s'avança vers Naruto.

« - Sasuke…tu peux encore changer d'avis, tant que le rituel n'a pas commencé… »

« - Je ne changerai pas d'avis…Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« - Tu as peur ? »

« - Non… »

« - Rejoins les autres…s'il te plait…le rituel est…très éprouvant… »

Naruto fit mine de se concentrer sur les objets qui se trouvaient devant lui pour éviter de croiser le regard du brun. Quand tout le monde fut installé, le rituel débuta.

Naruto restait assis à prier au centre de la pièce, plongé dans une sorte de médiation. Il récitait des textes d'une voix inaudible, remuant juste les lèvres. Tout était calme et silencieux…

Au bout d'une journée et demi, les premiers effets secondaires se firent ressentir, surtout chez les plus fragiles physiquement. Le rituel provoquait à peu de choses près les mêmes symptômes qu'avait eu Naruto durant ses crises de rejet, c'est-à-dire une forte fièvre, des délires et des tremblements. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant si on savait dans quel but était réalisé ce rituel.

Au bout de deux jours, Sasuke était le seul à ne pas avoir développé les symptômes, tous les autres étaient sur leurs matelas, secoués de violentes convulsions. Naruto faisait son possible pour soulager leur souffrance en leur administrant divers breuvages et calmants. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil furtifs vers Sasuke qui restait tacitement assis dans un coin, les yeux fermés.

A la fin du deuxième jour, Sasuke craqua, il s'effondra par terre, tremblant de tous ses membres et le souffle court. Naruto se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le traîna vers un matelas et l'y allongea délicatement. Il était en nage et il s'agrippait fortement à la manche du blond. Celui-ci était totalement désemparé face à la souffrance de celui qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. Le brun émettait par moment de légères plaintes, sous l'effet de la température. Naruto resta plusieurs heures près de lui à passer doucement ses mains dans ses mèches noires pour le rassurer.

La fin du troisième jour sembla mettre une éternité à arriver. Le blond se détacha du corps devenu brûlant de l'éventail et reprit sa place centrale pour effectuer la dernière partie du rituel. A la fin de celui, toutes les personnes présentes semblèrent se détendre subitement. Il s'approcha de chacun d'eux pour constater la régression des attributs vampiriques. Leur peau était tiède mais beaucoup tremblaient. Lui aussi exténué, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fit signe à l'équipe médicale d'entrer.

« - Ils sont en hypothermie, ils sont passé d'un système de sang froid à un système de sang chaud, il leur faut un peu de temps pour refabriquer de la chaleur. »

Un instant de faiblesse le fit s'appuyer contre un mur, rapidement soutenu par Tsunade

« - Il faudrait que tu envisages un rituel moins épuisant pour toi, parce que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme… »

« - J'y penserai… »

Maintenant habitué, Naruto mit moins de temps à se remettre, ce qui lui permit de rester au chevet de Sasuke. Quand celui-ci eut récupéré, la première chose qu'il firent était de sortir de la cité pour aller se promener dans les rues de Konoha.

Il y faisait un temps magnifique. Le brun mit un certain temps à habituer ses yeux à une lumière qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis trop longtemps. C'était pour lui, comme une seconde naissance.

Ils écumèrent les marchands de glace, Naruto fit découvrir le cinéma à son brun. Cette remontée à la surface était aussi vivifiante pour le petit blond. A la fin de la journée, ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Naruto.

« - Bouhhh !! Qu'est-ce que c'est poussiéreux ici, on dirait que ça fait vingt ans que j'ai pas mis les pieds ici… »

« - Ca ne fait que deux semaines… »

« - Ha ha , très drôle… »

Le blond épousseta quelques tables. Comme il se faisait tard, il décidèrent de s'installer à manger.

« - Bon, alors, puisque c'est la première fois depuis plusieurs centaines d'années que tu n'as rien mangé de normal, je vais te réhabituer à la grande gastronomie…laisse faire…l'artiste… »

Il força Sasuke à s'asseoir sur le canapé et disparut à la cuisine. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il revint avec un plateau où était posé cinq petits bols

« - Tadaaaammm ! Ma spécialité : ramen instantanées sauce miso façon tradition !! (achetées au supermarché du coin…) Itadakimasu !!! »

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que lui se retrouvait avec un bol de ramen alors que le blond en avait quatre, quand il vit la vitesse hallucinante avec laquelle il avalait les nouilles, le doute n'était plus permis…

Une fois le « festin » terminé, ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour faire un peu de vaisselle.

« - Si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici Sasuke…Maintenant que tu es humain, ça devient dangereux pour toi aussi de te balader dans les rues la nuit… »

« - Si tu le dis… »

La séance de vaisselle se passa très bien jusqu'au moment où, par un geste inconsidéré, le blond envoya de la mousse sur le brun. Celui-ci arborait maintenant un charmant nuage blanc en plein milieu de la figure. C'en fut trop pour le petit blond qui partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable…aux dépends de l'Uchiwa. Une étincelle sadique passa dans les yeux de l'éventail, qui entreprit, de façon pas puérile du tout, d'enduire copieusement Naruto de la même mousse

Le principe de l'arroseur arrosé en somme…

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, ça dégénéra rapidement en bataille de mousse. Naruto poussé dans ses ultimes retranchements alla se planquer dans la chambre. Mais l'humanité n'avait pas fait perdre à Sasuke ses réflexes. C'est ainsi que par un enchaînement d'actions rapides que l'auteuse a la flemme d'énumérer, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent sur le lit, le brun maintenant fermement le blond contre le matelas (une auteuse flemmarde et perverse, la totale…)

Le sourire sadique du brun se transforma rapidement en un sourire d'une douceur infinie, suite à quoi il se pencha et vint déposer un baiser dans le cou du blond.


	19. Chapitre 18: Le citron!

**Titre** : Les fleurs des ténèbres

**Auteuse** : Kamirya (hé oui, me revoilà !!)

**Genre** : Romance, aventure, angst, vampire fic donc UA

**Couple** : Bah vous êtes pas habitués avec moi ?? Rhha, comme je suis gentille, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Kamirya SasuNaru MAIS j'ai innové cette fois-ci !! Il y' a une touche de ShikaTema suggéré, et un KibaHina suggéré à sens unique, donc vous l'aurez compris, tout tourne autour du Sasunaru…comme d'hab quoi, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!

**Disclaimer** : oulààààà que de banalités !!! J'en ai eu marre des démarches administratives pour obtenir les droits sur mes petits bishonens préférés (qui appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama), alors je les ai kidnappés. Je suis dans l'illégalité et fière de l'être !!! (ouais, conne et fière de l'être aussi…). Donc actuellement je coule des jours heureux dans cette magnifique prison qu'est Azkaban, recevant des oranges de temps en temps…En attendant, j'écris des fics, mais je vous préviens, la tôle, ça rend maboul, on vous aura prévenus…

**Résumé** : Naruto est orphelin de naissance et coule une vie tranquille chez son tuteur Iruka. Mais sa vie bascule le jour des ses dix-huit ans en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines…Et cette vérité dépasse tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

**Rating** : T, allez savoir pourquoi…

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Tiens, j'avais envie de me mettre à la vampire fic, ça m'a pris comme ça…Et puis ben voilà…ça donne ce truc….

Je n'ai pas fait de recherches très poussées sur le sujet, alors si vous cherchez les invraisemblances, vous allez en trouver si vous êtes spécialiste des vampires. J'ai juste tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'incohérences possibles dans mon histoire…

Encore une fic à rallonge…

Bon bon bon…alors par où commencer… cette fic est écrite entièrement, mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler pour connaître la fin !!! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est dans celle-là y'aura du citron (à la fin hein ! c'est pas marrant si c'est plein milieu !!), il y a une petite surprise à ce propos, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, z'avez qu'à lire !!!

Les fautes d'orthographe, de concordance des temps…faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, ça sera notre petit secret !!!

**CHAPITRE 18 :**

_Opération « rinçons-nous l'œil ! »_

« desolée pour le titre pourri »

Roulements de tambour, trompettes

Le moment que vous attendiez toutes (que les hypothétiques lectEURS ne s'offusquent pas, je suis juste excessivement paresseuse…) est enfin arrivé

LE…..CITROOOOOOOONNNNN !!!

Bon alors, comme ma devise est « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué », j'ai eu l'idée d'inventer un petit jeu. Je m'explique : je me suis dit, quand on est auteuse, il faut s'adapter aux besoins de son lectorat. En conséquence, il m'est venu à l'esprit de faire un petit test. C'est pas une épreuve de culture G, rassurez-vous, c'est juste un petit questionnaire pour déterminer quel type de lemon vous aimez lire. Et oui, vous avez bien entendu, il y aura plusieurs types de citrons, un pour chaque sensibilité (euh…ça raconte la même histoire vous en faites pas !!)

Je précise que même si je ne change pas le rating de la fic totale (vue que les parties sont indépendantes donc si vous ne voulez pas de hard, vous pouvez très bien le passer), chaque partie à une rating qui lui est propre donc faites attention !!! La partie 1) est K+, la 2) est T et la 3) ben c'est du M…

Voilà, parce que vous le valez bien !!

QUIZZ TIME !!

Vous êtes d'une nature romantique,vous aimez le shonen-ai tout mignon, avec de loooogues phrases dégoulinantes de sentiments, de l'émotion à ne plus en pouvoir… Les lemons, très peu pour vous, c'est trop direct. Mais dans le yaoi y'en a pas mal, et vous vous posez la question : « Mais pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de dormir ensemble tout simplement ??? » Si vous vous reconnaissez dans cette définition (ou si pour résumer vous ne pouvez pas saquer les lemons) la partie (1) est faite pour vous, 100 certifié adapté aux âmes sensibles et innocentes. Tout public.

Bon, c'est bien gentil qu'ils dorment ensemble et tout mais bon, arrêtons de nous voiler la face, ça fait longtemps que vous savez comment on fait les bébés… Donc vous vous doutez bien que nos charmants bishonens ne vont pas en rester là… Cependant, le lemon, pour vous, c'est trop graphique, trop explicite. Vous avez une imagination débordante et vous aimez vous en servir, vive les sous-entendus avec une touche de romantisme !!! Courez directement à la partie deux !!! Public averti

Bon alors dans la partie trois, pas de tabous. Des détails à la pelle, tout est décrit, tout est raconté. C'est du hard, pour les fans du genre. Bref c'est le bon gros lemon…mais, on se refait pas, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes. Y'a du smex (comme disent les anglais), mais c'est avant tout un geste d'amour… Disciples de Jiraya, par ici s'il vous plaît, bienvenue dans le paradis du batifolage !!!

Euh..ça c'est la catégorie de ceux qui voudraient tout lire (tiens, mais en voilà une idée qu'elle est bizarre…) Ben, tant mieux !!! Y'a pas de restriction, si vous êtes une peu des trois, c'est le meilleur compromis. C'est juste, qu'ils passent la même nuit de trois manières différentes…

_**Partie I**_

Le sourire sadique du brun se transforma rapidement en un sourire d'une douceur infinie, suite à quoi il se pencha et vint déposer un baiser dans le cou du blond.

Il desserra son emprise sur les poignets du blond et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Il passa ses mains autour de Naruto et l'attira à lui. Le brun déposa sur son visage une nuée de baisers papillons, prenant soin de n'oublier aucune parcelle du visage angélique qui s'offrait à lui. Il scellèrent leurs lèvres, et, dans un ballet endiablé concrétisèrent leur amour. Quand l'appel de l'air se fit sentir ils se séparèrent. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, voulant s'y noyer pour l'éternité. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient. Finalement, le brun se redressa, il enleva le t-shirt que portait le blond, fit de même avec le sien, puis ils se glissèrent tous deux entre les couvertures.

Il encercla son ange de ses deux bras, comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse subitement.

Il glissa à son oreille

« - Je t'aime… »

Le petit blond vint se lover tendrement contre le brun, et c'est enlacés dans cette douce chaleur qu'il sombrèrent ensemble dans un sommeil peuplé de doux rêves…

_**Partie II**_

Le sourire sadique du brun se transforma rapidement en un sourire d'une douceur infinie, suite à quoi il se pencha et vint déposer un baiser dans le cou du blond.

Naruto ferma les yeux, voulant apprécier pleinement cette sensation si apaisante. Sasuke desserra son étreinte sur ses poignets. Il vint placer une main sur le visage du blond qu'il contempla tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'entamer un baiser passionné.

Naruto avait passé ses mains derrière son cou, l'attirant progressivement à lui. Le jeune Uchiwa passa une main timide sous le t-shirt de son amant. Celui-ci frissonna sous la douce caresse. Cette réaction incontrôlée du blond augmenta le désir du jeune homme. Il s'enhardit à ôter délicatement le vêtement devenu gênant pour découvrir le torse bronzé du blond. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et dériva lentement vers son cou, sa nuque puis sa poitrine.

Naruto était perdu dans ce flot de sensations grisantes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aimait voir Sasuke le regarder comme en cet instant, avec une tendresse infinie, il aimait sentir ses mains se promener lentement sur sa peau.

Bientôt, il voulut lui-même explorer le corps de cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout, ôtant délicatement la chemise du brun et dévoilant une peau fine et douce, sensuellement parfumée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une expression des plus craquantes. Sasuke l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre son exploration.

Ils se glissèrent finalement entre les draps réchauffés par leurs corps. Les dernières barrières vestimentaires sautèrent.

Dans un ultime baiser, ils scellèrent leur amour en fusionnant leurs corps. Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une douce chaleur, ils laissèrent le désir et le plaisir les envahir. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde, chacun offrant son corps comme promesse d'un amour éternel…

Finalement dans un dernier coup de rein, ils atteignirent ensemble le paradis. Ils ne faisaient qu'un en cet instant, car ils avaient uni leurs cœurs, leurs corps et leurs âmes.

Sasuke regarda le blond, un bonheur immense se lisait dans leurs yeux. Il embrassa Naruto avec tendresse, s'arrachant à regret de sa douce chaleur, puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Le brun vint enfouir sa tête dans le cou du blond

« - Je t'aime Naruto…j'ai…besoin de toi… »

« - Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi… j'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours… »

« - Mon cœur, mon corps et ma vie t'appartiennent…c'est le cadeau que je fais à celui qui m'a rendu ma liberté… »

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent. Cette nuit était la leur…

_**Partie III (niark niark niark..)**_

**! \ DEBUT DU LEMON**

Le sourire sadique du brun se transforma rapidement en un sourire d'une douceur infinie, suite à quoi il se pencha et vint déposer un baiser dans le cou du blond.

Ce geste provoqua chez ce dernier l'émission d'un faible gémissement irrépressible qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation du jeune Uchiwa. Il passa délicatement ses mains sous le t-shirt de Naruto, promenant ses doigts fins sur le torse musclé de son amant. Il finit par se débarrasser du vêtement qui gênait cette exploration. Il contempla longuement la perfection des courbes du blond avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il se débarrassa à son tour de ses propres vêtements, totalement enivré par la douceur de ces sensations qu'il ressentait pour la première fois.

Quand il fut torse nu, il embrassa passionnément son amant avant de descendre vers son cou, suçotant sensuellement sa peau sucrée. Il continua sa progression en déposant de légers coups de langues sur le torse du blond. A chacune de ses caresses, Naruto se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir, savoir qu'il lui faisait un tel effet le comblait de bonheur.

Il arriva au niveau de son ventre. Il passa ses doigts sur celui-ci, suivant les courbes du tatouage. Le charme du blond était quasi magnétique, son sourire enjôleur, son innocence, sa candeur adorable qui le faisaient ressembler à un ange…mais ce tatouage, cette aura provocante et terriblement sensuelle qu'il dégageait en chaque instant rendait le brun fou de désir.

Il fit glisser le tissu de son pantalon ainsi que celui de son boxer…pour découvrir la virilité de son amant tendue à l'extrême sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il observa le visage de son amant, il avait les yeux embués par le plaisir, les joues rosies. Il ne savait dire si c'était à cause de l'excitation ou de la gêne à dévoiler son corps devant lui. Sasuke lui fit un sourire, lui caressa la joue et posa une de ses mains sur le membre du blond, le caressant doucement.

Cette délicieuse torture arracha à Naruto des petits gémissements qui allèrent en s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que le brun intensifiait son mouvement.

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le sexe de son amant. Il l'embrassa, promena sa langue sur la chair chaude et finalement, il le prit en bouche. Les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il lui imprimait faisait se crisper les mains du blond sur les draps. Quand il sentit qu'il était sur le point de venir, il s'arrêta et revint à la hauteur du visage de Naruto. Celui-ci affichait une mine frustrée qui fit rire l'Uchiwa. Il lui présenta deux doigts et Naruto, avec une sensualité qui fit frissonner le brun, reproduit les gestes précédemment effectués sur une partie très intime de son anatomie.

Quand ses doigts furent assez lubrifiés, Sasuke adressa un sourire à Naruto, celui-ci le lui rendit en l'accompagnant d'un signe de tête signifiant qu'il pouvait continuer.

Le brun introduit donc ses phalanges dans l'intimité du blond qui se crispa un peu sous la douleur. Sasuke le regarda avec inquiétude mais fut rassuré par un nouveau sourire du blond lui indiquant de continuer. Il explora les recoins de cet antre secret et finit par trouver un endroit particulièrement sensible, une caresse en ce point précis provoquait une déferlante de sensations dans le corps du blond. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres.

Sasuke ôta sa main enleva ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Il ramena délicatement les cuisses de son amant sur ses épaules. Il introduit avec douceur son sexe rendu rigide par l'excitation dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci se crispa sur les draps et cette fois ci il émit une plainte de douleur. Des larmes humidifiaient ses yeux, tandis qu'il mordait fortement sa lèvre pour se retenir de crier. Devant ce spectacle, Sasuke paniqua

« - Je suis désolé Naruto…Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…pardonne-moi…on..on va arrêter si tu veux… »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un faible sourire.

« - Non, c'est rien, ça va passer… j'ai juste…besoin d'un peu de temps… »

Rassuré, Sasuke continua sa progression avec une infinie douceur, continuant d'embrasser tendrement son amant. Quand il fut complètement rentré, il s'arrêta, laissant à Naruto le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Ils s'étreignirent pendant de longues secondes, se murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille

Bientôt, Naruto ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, seul restait un sentiment d'infini bien être. Le brun commença alors à se mouvoir en lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de satisfaction qui le rendait dingue…

A chaque fois qu'il sentait Sasuke entrer en lui, le blond murmurait son nom, et ce souffle brûlant caressait la peau de son amant.

Les deux corps se mouvaient de plus en plus rapidement l'un contre l'autre, bougeant à l'unisson dans une danse torride. Au fur et à mesure que la cadence s'accélérait, les murmures du blond s'intensifiaient et tout son corps tremblait de plaisir. Sasuke regarda son amant submergé par les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Mais le blond lui en demandait encore plus, il prit alors sa virilité dans sa main et entreprit de lui appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient à la même cadence que lui.

Dans un ultime effort, ils atteignirent le point culminant du plaisir, comme s'ils étaient un seul et même être. Chacun perdu dans les limbes de la jouissance ils profitaient de cet instant unique, où tout disparaît, ou plus rien n'existe à part l'être aimé… Le brun répandit sa semence dans l'intimité du blond et le blond jouit entre leurs deux corps.

Epuisé, Sasuke se laissa tomber aux côtés de son blond. Ils haletaient, ruisselant de sueur, mais quand Sasuke croisa le regard de Naruto, ils surent tous deux que leur amour était scellé, touchant du doigt le bonheur à l'état pur.

Il prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Puis, il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, Sasuke refit encore une fois l'amour à son ange blond, et quand ils retrouvèrent leur lit ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, l'un contre l'autre…

**! \ FIN DU LEMON**

Le lendemain matin, quand Naruto se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit. Il regarda anxieusement autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace du brun. Il s'habilla rapidement et se précipita dans son salon. Une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé parvint à ses narines et le dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine. Sasuke était tranquillement assis sur une chaise, occupé à siroter une tasse de thé.

« - Eh ben, t'es une vraie marmotte à ce que je vois… »

L'Uchiwa sourit et le blond gonfla ses joues dans une attitude trop mignonne. Le brun amusé lui tendit une tasse de thé et le blond vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et quand le « bip bip » de la montre de Naruto sonna dix heures, ils décidèrent de repartir pour la ville souterraine. En effet, Naruto avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, surtout concernant la préparation du prochain rituel.

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG, ils rencontrèrent une Tsunade visiblement très préoccupée. Elle remarqua leur présence

« - Kami-sama !! Vous êtes là !!! Ou étiez vous passés, on s'est beaucoup inquiétés !! »

Ils rougirent exactement en même temps…

« - … »

« - Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé. »

« - Quelque chose de grave est arrivé Tsunade-sama ? » demanda l'éventail

« - Nous avons reçu une missive ce matin. La situation a dégénéré, les Defilers ont poursuivi l'Akatsuki jusqu'à leur QG secondaire à Amekagure. Ca vire au bain de sang, des deux côtés d'ailleurs. Il faut arrêter ça. J'ai envoyé plusieurs unités, mais je n'ai pas assez d'hommes. Je suis désolée, mais si on veut que ce règlement de compte tourne à notre avantage, il va falloir faire des sacrifices…C'est pour cela Sasuke, que je te demande d'aller rejoindre l'unité 6 qui est partie il y a une heure, ils auront besoin de tes capacités d'infiltration. »

Sasuke et Naruto restèrent interdits. Le blond serra plus fortement la main de Sasuke et s'écria

« - MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ??? CE N'EST PLUS UN VAMPIRE, IL EST HUMAIN MAINTENANT, ET SI VOUS L'ENVOYEZ LA BAS, CA REVIENT A L'ENVOYER AU SUICIDE !!! »

« - Je sais tout ça Naruto, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix…Je suis désolée… »

« - Très bien, alors dans ce cas j'irai aussi… »

« - Naruto, tu ne peux p… »

« - N'essayez même pas de me dire ce que dois faire ou pas de ma vie… »

« - Tu es complètement inconscient… Mais bon, comme je n'arriverai certainement pas à te faire changer d'avis, fais comme tu voudras… »

« - Yes !! »

« - Mais fais attention, s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de vous deux pendant la mission, ne vous attendez pas à recevoir une aide de ma part, j'ai déjà suffisamment peu d'hommes pour en sacrifier d'autres… »

Un sourire de défi prit place sur le visage du petit blond. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la ville et se dirigèrent vers Amekagure.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux, et à partir de ce moment, soit ils vivraient ensemble, soit ils périraient ensemble…

OWARI

Voili voilou, snif, c'est fini… Bon, ben dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la nuit torride que l'agent Kamirya, infiltrée sur le terrain, a souffert pour vous raconter ( coincée dans le panier de linge sale, se noyant dans un mélange de son propre sang et de sa propre bave). N'hésitez surtout pas pour les reviews, faites vous plaisir !! (et moi aussi par la même occasion !!!) lol !!! j'en profite pour faire la pub de ma prochaine fic, « Pallida mors », ce sera (encore…) une UA et (encore…) une SasuNaru. Elle arrivera bientôt !!! Je finirais en adressant un grand merci à toutes celles (et peut être ceux, qui sait ?) qui ont suivi la fic depuis le début et qui m'ont encouragée par leurs reviews !!! A bientôt tout le monde !!!!

Bisous !! Kam's

_Le Sasunaru est un art de vivre, alors, imaginez, créez, vivez !!_


End file.
